Love, Hate and Babies
by MSquared79
Summary: Another encounter, another baby on the way for Carly and AJ. But can they learn from history or are they doomed to repeat it? And how will affect those around them, especially their firstborn son. Carly/AJ. Note: No Franco, no Kiki ever show their faces in Port Charles. But there could be a stray reference to Todd and Starr Manning.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The restaurant at the MetroCourt was setting up for the annual Fourth of July party, but Carly couldn't concentrate on the arrangements. For the past week, she'd been battling what she hoped was a stomach bug. But it hadn't gotten any better from when it had started. And, sadly, as her hotel manager, Olivia Falconeri, droned on about the plans, she was feeling worse and worse until she couldn't take it anymore. Carly was thankful she had made it to the toilet in time and as she cleaned herself up, Olivia came in to check on her.

"You alright there?" her employee asked.

"It's a stomach flu or something. I think I picked it up from Joss when she was at camp," Carly said dismissively.

Olivia seemed unconvinced. "Yeah, I remember the time I had something like that. Seven months later…"

Carly tried to laugh it off. "I haven't seen with anyone since…" Carly thought long and hard for a minute. "Yeah, New Years' Eve. And if I was pregnant, it would be a little more obvious by now."

"Sure there wasn't anyone else?"

Carly narrowed her eyes. "Who else would there have been? Sonny's been moopy since Connie got that job out in LA, Jax hasn't been up since the Nurses' Ball. Who else could it even have been?"

"Your private life is yours, but every time AJ Quartermaine's been in for dinner with Liz Webber, you two have given each other tension vibes like you wouldn't believe," Liv commented. "Maybe you found a way to release it."

Carly let out a short laugh. "What, AJ? Really, you think I'd make that mistake again?"

The manager held up her hands. "I'm just sayin'." As Olivia backed up out of the bathroom, Carly could her her saying, "You know the expression. 'A thin line between love and hate.'"

Carly tried to put it out of her head, but sadly the night with AJ was stuck on rewind. If she were being honest with herself, the ride hadn't been half bad. Hell, even in the drunk state they were when Michael's was conceived was pretty good. "NO! Not going there. This is, this is not happening."

She left the hotel and as she walked through the park, heard the chirpy voice of Elizabeth Webber. Spying through the shrubbery, she saw Ms. Perfect sitting on a blanket with her sons. On the other side of the boys was AJ, pointing out the fireworks as they exploded in the sky. It surprised her how good AJ was with them and lightly placed her hand on her stomach. For a fleeting moment, she remembered Jake and the fact that the little boy had actually been his nephew. Shaking her head, she headed to the drug store. Her purchase made, she went home to find Morgan sitting glumly on the couch watching the fireworks on TV.

"You didn't want to so see them in the park? Best view in the city there," she said to her son as she approached him.

"I'm under house arrest, aren't I?" he asked snidely. Ever since he'd gotten kicked out of Vanderbilt for running a betting ring, he'd been in a nasty mood. She hoped that him staying with her would have done more for him that being at Sonny's, but she was sadly mistaken.

"Morgan, you pull crap like you did in school and you get caught, there's going to be consequences. You knew the schools' policies."

"Yeah, whatever," he said, trying to avoid the talk. Carly was going to continue the conversation, knowing how Sonny's Teflon affect with the authorizes would seem to Morgan, but a wave of dizziness overcame her. Morgan looked up in time to catch her before she hit the floor. "Mom? Mom, are you okay?"

Her wits regained, she nodded her head. "Yeah, it was busy today and with all the running around, I must have forgotten to eat."

A sly smile appeared on her younger son's face. "Wanna share a microwave pizza?" The thing about Morgan was, he took after her in the fast food department. Sure, Sonny was a gourmet chef in the kitchen, but this son was more likely to eat quickly prepared foods than one that took hours to make.

"Sure, I think I stocked up the fridge since you've been home," she replied. They went in to look and found three different kinds. After finishing all three, Morgan decided to go up and get some sleep while Carly retreated to her own room. She laid down on the bed and when she opened her eyes, it was morning. She went looking for her purse and found the drug store bag. She took the item out and read the instructions, following them to the letter. Fifteen minutes later, she slowly opened her eyes as she looked at the stick.

Positive. Of course it was positive. Of course Olivia's hinting was on the mark. She couldn't believe it. For the second time in her life, she'd gotten knocked up by the one person in the world she couldn't stand.

She had no clue what to do. Absolutely none. She could terminate the pregnancy, but something about the idea unsettled her. As she had argued with Olivia the day before, there were no other men that were known that she could blame. And no one would buy the idea of a sperm donor. These were the times that she truly missed Jason. He'd know what to do. He'd helped her in this situation before. But even if he was here, he wouldn't step up now. And then there was the father of the child.

A quick list of the people this would affect ran through her head. There were her own children, although Josslyn had been asking for a baby since her friend Sophie had become a big sister. But Morgan and especially Michael? How would they take it? Since AJ had returned, Michael had been painted a very different portrait of his early years than she or Sonny had let on. She was sure Sonny would blow a fuse, but she doubted the meat hook would work this time. And the sanctimonious Quartermaine women would be the duo from hell. She could even picture her own mother's disapproving looks.

She needed to get out of her house. She called Olivia and told her the stomach bug was worse than she had suspected and she wouldn't be in at all that day. She walked into Kelly's but the smell of the food just made the morning sickness worse. She walked past the hospital but the idea of running it Monica scared her off. Finally, she made her way home and, wandering through the woods between her house and the Quartermaine Mansion, got onto the grounds and into the family crypt.

She had to smirk at the plaque that hung in there for AJ. "They haven't taken that one down yet?" she mused aloud as her eyes gazed at the others. Justus, who had been a friend and advisor to Jason. Emily, who despite the injuries and the separation, was still Jason's little sister. Edward and Lila, heartbroken to their ends that he had turned his back on the family. Carly thought it was a mercy for Edward that the family had never told him he had outlived his grandson. Alan, who fought to his end to get his son back.

Carly turned to the plaque for Jason. "Well, I screwed up again," she said as if her were standing there listening to her. "And surprising, no booze was involved this time. But the result seemed to have been the same." She ran her fingers over the lettering. "I'm pregnant, with AJ's baby." A short, manic laugh escaped her lips. "Why him? I don't even like him! And yet…He's cozying up to Elizabeth now. What it is with her and brothers? You and AJ. Lucky and Nikolas. It's just kinda…" She took a few steps back and sat down. "When I need you the most, you're not here for me. And I do so need you. What do I do? Please, help me here."

AJ was enjoying himself as he strolled around the grounds. The night before had been amazing. Not only being with Liz but her boys. He had missed so much of his own son's life, because of his own stupidity and the viciousness of others, but now he seemed to be given a chance to be a father in the lives of other children. It was heartening. He continued his thoughts when he heard a voice coming from the family crypt.

"_Well, I screwed up again. And surprising, no booze was involved this time. But the result seemed to have been the same."_ That was Carly's voice, but why was she in the Quartermaine family crypt? He walked closer to it as he heard more of what she was saying. _"I'm pregnant, with AJ's baby. Why him? I don't even like him! And yet…He's cozying up to Elizabeth now. What it is with her and brothers? You and AJ. Lucky and Nikolas. It's just kinda…When I need you the most, you're not here for me. And when I need you most. What do I do? Please, help me here."_

AJ stepped back so far, he bumped into a tree he'd forgotten was there. Had he really heard right? No, it couldn't be. It had been one time, right? The images had assaulted his mind. No, there had been multiple times in the one time. Suddenly, almost comically, he looked around to see if anyone saw him. Then he heard footsteps on the marble steps as Carly came out. He ducked behind a tree as she exited. When he saw her take a wooded path off the property, he let out a breath. His mind reeled. He had to go someplace, anyplace, and think. He knew his room wasn't where he could go, as he kept remembering that night with Carly. He couldn't go to the MetroCourt and possibly run into her. So he got into his car and pointed it in the direction of The Floating Rib. Once, the had been called Jake's and in the room upstairs, he'd spent a drunken night with a woman that had resulted in a son he was only now getting to know. He saw Coleman at the bar. "Can I have the key to the room upstairs?" he asked the bartender.

Coleman looked around, as if to see if there was anyone accompanying the Quartermaine heir. When he didn't see anyone, he asked, "Any little fillie I should send up when she gets here?"

AJ just stared at the man until he retrieved the key. Then he headed up and into the room. For some reason, the memory of his night, all those years ago with Carly in this room, soothed him. He sat on the bed and ran his hands over his face. He was at least happy to hear she was as confused as he was. He realized then why she'd been there. She was looking for help from the one person she'd always relied on to be there for her. But Jason couldn't help her now. Not to give advice or cover.

AJ would have to think long and hard about what his next move would be. There were a lot of factors to consider. Carly and their child, Liz and that budding relationship and the exploding heads of Sonny and his mother. And Michael. He knew kids reactions to the idea of their parents and sex. Michael had reacted about as well as AJ would expect. Now, throw a baby into that?

AJ collapsed onto the bed. Silently, he found himself doing the same thing he heard Carly doing in the crypt. He asked Jason for his advice.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Monica was a little surprised when she came downstairs the next morning and found AJ asleep on the couch in the library. Then she became concerned at why he was there and not in his bed. She crept over to him and took a quick sniff of his breath. No alcohol. That was a relief. She backed out of the room and into the hallway just as Michael came through the front door.

"Good morning, Monica," the young man said politely. It still saddened her that he never really called her grandmother. A flash of anger towards Carly flared in her. "Is AJ around? We were supposed to have a meeting about ELQ today."

"He must have been up late last night," she said as she pointed to the library. "He's curled up on the couch in there. Reminds me of when he was younger and he and Jason would sneak down and fall asleep under the Christmas tree. I guess he didn't want to sneak past my room."

Just then, there was a crash emanating from the room. Monica and Michael rushed in and found that AJ had rolled off the couch onto the floor, a process that had wakened him up. "AJ, are you alright?" his mother asked.

AJ shook his head, as if to remove the cobwebs from his brain. He looked up and saw his mother and son and the image of him and Carly entangled came unabated. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Michael gave him an alarmed look. "You haven't been…" the question went unfinished.

"What? No, Michael, Mom, I swear, I haven't been drinking!" he replied, almost too quickly.

Monica's face brightened. "You were with Elizabeth, weren't you?"

He hated to disappoint his mother. "No, um, I think she had a shift last night. No, I was just out, thinking." When neither of them seemed comforted by that answer, he said, "Look, I just needed some time to myself, that's was all. Trust me, the one thing you don't have to worry about with me anymore is booze. I have too much going for me to turn back to that."

"That'll be the day!" a voice screeched in answer. All three rolled their eyes as they turned to watch Tracy saunter into the room. "The minute you lose ELQ, you'll just crawl back into a bottle."

AJ was about to parry that remark when Michael piped up, "No, he won't. He's got family to support him, not that you'd understand the concept."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth Tracy?" Monica bleated. "Or, you can keep this up and find yourself on the street!"

The argument was going to continue for some time, AJ could tell, so he made a hasty exit. He hoped no one would notice he was gone as he escaped into his room (still with the visions of Carly floating around like ghosts that haunted it). Jumping in for a quick shower, he was surprised to see Michael sitting on his bed waiting for him. "Ah, is there something you need, Michael?" He generally didn't like the idea of hustling his son out of his presence, but he had matters to take care of.

"Well, we had a meeting this morning, right?"

AJ remembered now, but for once, he didn't see the need to put ELQ first. "Look, I have some personal things I have to take care of. Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Michael asked, looking confused.

"Good," AJ responded. He made his way to the door then turned around and embraced his son. Michael returned it, but seemed even more baffled.

"What was that for?" his son asked.

"What, you too big for your father to give you a hug?"

Michael smiled. He seemed accepting of the idea of being called 'son' by AJ. "No, I guess not."

AJ nodded. "You talk to your mother today?"

Again, the baffled look returned. "No, why?"

AJ waved it off. "No reason. Was just wondering. Look, I have to get going. We'll talk soon." With that, he was off.

He made his way over to the hospital and found Elizabeth where he expected to see her. His heart ached for what he knew he had to do. But, he would not string along anyone else on the path he was going down, Liz Webber least of all. She could hate him all she wanted, but he wouldn't hurt her. As he approached, she looked up and smiled. "Hey, this is a nice surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

In that instant, AJ wanted to chicken out. But, the feeling passed and he stammered out, "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Uh, oh, this doesn't sound good," she said in a teasing tone. Maybe she thought this would be something else entirely. His heart broke a little bit more.

They walked into the conference room with the portrait of Steve Hardy hanging there. Just what he needed, more disapproving stares from another pillar of the community. Why not have a picture of his father there was well? With the door closed, he took Liz's hand. "Listen, we've been having a really good time, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know I've been enjoying myself. And the boys are really getting to like you," she replied.

The knife cut a little deeper. He looked off to the side and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Liz, I really like you, but I don't want to hurt you." She let of of his hands and took a step back. "And there are some things that are going to come out, probably soon, that will hurt you."

"Like what?" she asked numbly.

"A couple of months ago, I had a run-in with Sonny that Carly and Olivia had to break up. Carly got me back to the house where we got into an argument. It got heated. The next thing we knew, we were upstairs, in my bed…"

The slap was almost a relief. "You and _Carly_?" she asked. "And you're just telling me now?"

"Yeah," he answered lamely.

She put her hands to her head. "That was why Monica wasn't letting me into the house that night!" she realized. "She knew you and Carly…"

"Liz, I'm-" he began. But his apology was left unheard. She ran out, sobbing. He felt like a schmuck, but he was able to make at least a clean break. The hard task was done. Now was the impossible one was at hand. He made it over to the MetroCourt and found Olivia at the desk. "Do you know where Carly is?" he asked.

Olivia just eyed him as her fist came to rest on her hip. "I may," she said unhelpfully.

"Is she up in the bar?" When no answer was forthcoming, AJ knew he had hit on it. He hustled onto the elevator and went up to the restaurant. Sure enough, Carly was behind the bar. He thought of how he could begin this. Part of him wanted to go for smarmy, but after the way he'd left things with Elizabeth, it would actually make him feel worse. Finally, he walked over to her. "I think we need to talk."

She looked up at him, her mouth agape. "And why do you think that?"

"Because I do," he said.

"Well, I can't think of one reason." She put her tablet under her arm and tried to walk away.

"We need to talk about why you were at the Quartermaine crypt yesterday, begging my brother for help from the great beyond," he pushed. The mouth fell open again. "You have a master key for every room in this place? Find us one to talk in private."

Carly played the scenarios in her head. Maybe she could stop this train. She walked to the elevators and AJ followed. Going down to the fourth floor, she knew 423 was empty and they marched in. She turned to him, ready to slap him.

AJ was quicker this time than he had been with Liz and caught her wrist in mid-air. "This can't be good for the baby."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," she put forth in her best attitude.

"The baby you went and told Jason you were pregnant with. My baby," AJ answered. "Go ahead and deny it. I heard you with my own ears. You went to Jason begging for any help he couldn't give you. You even made a comment about Liz's penchant for brothers." He couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on his face. "Go ahead and deny it. But I heard every word."

Carly was shocked at how quickly she crumbled. "Fine! Alright! You're heard every word I said correctly," she cried. Then, she literally cried, tears rolling down her face. Damn hormones.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere," AJ said.

"Yeah, and where is that, huh? I can't even stand the sight of you!" That wasn't entirely true. From the minute she had noticed him in the bar, her stomach calmed down. Double damn, it was like the kid even knew who its father was!

"Well, we're miles ahead of we were the last time this happened. You haven't tried to drug me yet," he joked, attempting a moment of levity.

It didn't work. "I still hate the sight of you," she retorted.

"And I just ended a very nice relationship with lovely girl so I won't hurt her when this comes out," AJ said. "Whatever you decide, I want a say in it. No jerking me or any other guy around."

"And if I want to terminate it?"

"Not gonna happen. You don't want to raise it, I want full custody," he answered her.

"I'm not going up this baby!" she yelled, folding on that play. But AJ did something she didn't expect.

"And I'm not going to take away custody from you. I won't pull on you the same thing you pulled on me," he said calmly. "Look, we have a lot to go over, but first, have you even seen a doctor?"

Carly face wavered for a minute. "I didn't want to go to the hospital and maybe run into your mother," she told him truthfully.

"Wise move. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to explain this to her," he thought aloud. "And Michael…"

She collapsed on the couch in the room. "Oh, Michael! He doesn't even know you and me and…"

AJ sat next to her. "Actually…" Carly looked up at him and he was thankful to still be breathing. "Well, he told me about Brenda!" That wasn't going to win him any points. "Look, I think he of all people had a right to know." Then his voice softened. "Especially now." She looked vulnerable enough for him to take her hand. "Look, first things first. You need to have yourself checked out. Go ahead to the hospital and I'll follow you. I just want to make sure mother and child are fine. Then, we'll go from there."

Carly was surprised at how comforting his hand-holding was. "Fine, I'll go." She got up to leave the room. "I'll text you with the room I'm in and you can sneak in. I get a feeling I'm not going to be able to shake you much for the next seven months."

"Try the next eighteen years," AJ said as he followed her out of the room. Again, he got a death-glare. He went on ahead and positioned himself in the lobby while he watched Carly tell Olivia something.

After the mother-to-be left, Liv approached him. "Must be some bad stomach flu," she said pointedly. Then she crouched down in front of him. "You pull anything, Sonny will be on you so fast, you won't know what hit you."

"Well, if that happens, it won't involve a meat hook this time," he answered, a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Carly thanked every lucky star she may have had that she made it into the exam room at GH without running into Monica Quartermaine or Elizabeth Webber. She'd called her OB/GYN on the way over and Dr. Lee met her there. "So, I know you had a check-up in March. What seems to be the issue today?"

In as quiet as a voice as anyone in Port Charles had ever heard from her, Carly said, "I took a home pregnancy test and, well…"

The woman smiled pleasantly at her. "Okay, I'm going to have a nurse come in a draw some blood, then we'll do an exam."

"Please, not Liz Webber," she said hurriedly. When the doctor looked at her, Carly said by way of explanation, "We don't really get along."

Unfortunately, it was worse than Elizabeth. "Well, Mrs. Jacks," Epiphany Johnson boomed as she came in.

Carly could help but roll her eyes. "Can you just get it over with?" as the nurse looked down her nose at the patient. Nurse Johnson did so and left, allowing Carly to text AJ with the information. It was maybe fifteen minutes later and the father-to-be appeared in the room. "Did anyone see you come in?" she asked dangerously.

"I'm sure someone did. And you know this place, it's a gossip hub. Thankfully, Amy Vining's no longer around." Carly could tell by his tone that he was taking some pleasure out of this. "Don't worry, I didn't see my mom."

Dr. Lee returned to the room pushing an ultrasound machine. She looked up and saw AJ standing there. "I'm guessing you're the father?"

"Isn't stuff like that covered by HIPPA?" Carly asked nastily.

AJ looked from Carly to the doctor. "Yes, I'm the father."

"Okay then. The blood test came back and it is conclusive. You are pregnant. I want to get an ultrasound and then we can discuss dates, pre-natal nutrition and anything else you may want to know."

"This is my fourth, so I'm fine there," Carly said.

"Well, this is my first go-around at this stage. I want to know all I can, doctor," AJ objected.

The doctor put the gel on Carly's stomach and swished the wand around. All of a sudden, a surprisingly clear picture came on the screen. "And there's your baby."

AJ was amazed. The three-dimensional image showed something small that was his child. He was already in love. He looked to Carly and couldn't help the smile on his face as the woman stared as well, tears coming down her cheeks. "That's the baby?"

"Yes, it does appear to be about eight weeks along."

"Yeah, that was about how long ago we…"AJ muttered, completely enraptured by the image. "It's too early to find out gender, right?"

"Yes, a little too early, but in a few weeks, if you want to know, I'm sure we can find out. If you'd like, I can print you up a picture," Dr. Lee informed him.

"Can you? That would be nice."

As the pictures were printing, Dr. Lee continued. "Now, Carly, you have a history of high blood pressure when pregnant. Right now, it seems fine, but I'm going to want you to come in weekly, at least for the next month, to make sure it stays that way."

"Trust me, I'm going to have high blood pressure throughout this," Carly retorted, eyeing AJ.

"If you have any ways to recommend keeping it low, please inform me," he asked.

Dr. Lee nodded. "I'm going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and I want you to watch your diet. Do you have any other questions?" When neither parent asked any, she left to make the necessary appointments, leaving AJ and Carly to stare at the pictures.

"It's…so real now," she let out breathlessly. "I couldn't imagine it before and now, it's right here in black and white."

"We have to tell Michael, at least. And probably your other two kids," AJ said. "Look, I'm going to head over to your house. I'll wait till you get there, but I'm also going to call Michael as well."

Carly nodded, trance-like. AJ opened the door and stuck his head out. Seeing that the coast was clear, he headed out of the hospital. He got in his car, which he had parked next to Carly's and waited till she came out. Then, starting it, he phoned Michael. "Can you meet me at your mother's house?" he asked his son.

"Uh, sure but why there?" he asked.

"Just, go over there," he answered shortly. He pulled into Carly's driveway with the homeowner right on his bumper. "I called Michael and he'll be over shortly.

"I have no idea how to even tell him!" she ranted. "And Morgan! He's going through a lot with getting kicked out of school. I don't want to think how he'll react. Joss may be the easiest sell. She's been wanting to be a big sister for months now."

They walked in to find Morgan on the floor playing video games. He did a double take when he saw AJ standing there. "What's he doing here?" Morgan question, sounding for all the world like Sonny.

Carly couldn't deal with Morgan at the moment. She went up to find Joss, leaving AJ with her younger son. "We need to talk to you and your brother and sister." Mercifully, Michael came in just in time for no more questions.

Michael eyed AJ and his brother. "What's going on here?"

"That's what I want to know," Morgan repeated, crossing his arms across his chest.

AJ turned to Michael. "Your mother went to go get Joss. We need to talk to the three of you together."

Michael had a feeling he knew what was going on. He turned to Morgan. "Let's just wait for Mom to come down."

Carly appeared a minute later. Joss ran and jumped on the couch between her brothers. The three children looked at them expectantly. Carly turned to AJ. "You want to tell them what happened?"

"Well, actually, I think you mean what we did, right?" AJ snarked.

"Well, if someone had been more careful!"

"Yeah, well, someone got in my face and tempted me. If you hadn't followed me home that night!"

"Well, someone had to go pick a fight with Sonny in the first place!"

"Guys," Michael tried to calm the two of the down. But his words were drowned out. "GUYS!" That got their attention.

AJ looked to Michael, then to Morgan and lastly to Joss. He crouched down to be at eye level with the little girl. "You're mommy was telling me you want to be a big sister. Is that true?"

"Yep! Sophie's mommy had a baby before school was over and she was bragging about it to everyone," Joss said. It was amazing how much she sounded like her mother.

"Well, what would you say if I told you you were going to be a big sister?" he asked her gently.

Joss' gaze stayed on him but the boys looked their mother. Michael looked unreadable, but Morgan couldn't help but smirk. He put it together in his head and let out a laugh. "Dad's gonna loose it when he hears this, eh Mikey?"

"Morgan," Carly warned. She knew her son wasn't wrong, but Sonny was a ways down the list of those who had an interest in this.

Michael remained silent, but Joss' eyes grew and a genuine smile burst onto her face. "Mommy's going to have a baby?" She she saw her mother nod, he voice became sing-song. "Mommy's going to have a baby! Mommy's going to have a baby! Mommy's going to have a baby!" She jumped up into the nearest pair of arms and those happened to be AJ's. "Yeah, now I get to be a big sister!" She continued with the verse as AJ put her down and she scampered off."

"You weren't wrong about her," AJ said to Carly. Then he turned his attention to the boys. "Michael, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I think…I need a minute to gather my thoughts," he said as he stepped out of the room.

When it was just Morgan, Carly turned to him. "Whatever snide comment you have to say get it out of your system now."

"Well, my friends at school always said you were hot. I know a few of them who thought the thought. Can't blame any guy even at your age, I guess," Morgan replied cheekily.

A flash of anger hit Carly, but AJ was quicker. "Look, I think you should have a little more respect for your mother," he scolded.

"Whatever man, but I have one request. I wanna be there when you tell Dad," Morgan laughed as he departed.

AJ face clouded with anger until he saw Carly. She actually looked near tears. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? My kids, that's what! They're all over the place right now. Joss is already planning how to control her younger sibling, Morgan's selling front row seats to when Sonny finds out and Michael…"

"Is this going to turn into a repeat of what you put each other through with me?" her firstborn asked, returning to the room.

AJ and Carly both looked up to see their son there. Then they looked at each other. "Look, I'm the first to admit, we made a lot of mistakes with you," AJ said staring at Carly.

She nodded glumly. "Yeah, I guess," she admitted.

"But, I think we are older and wiser now and we have learned from those mistakes. I don't know how all this is going to play out, but I do want to know what you're thinking," AJ concluded.

"I'm happy that you have another chance at this. At least, I hope you're happy about it," Michael replied.

"I am. It wasn't planned, obviously, but sometimes," he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "some of the best things aren't."

"Alright. Look, there are a lot of people who are going to need to know. How are we going to tell them?"

Carly looked at her son and gave him a small smile. "Well, first of all, I want to call Bobbie and see if she can some here for the news. I think it's best if we tell our mothers together. I'm sure it's going to get around the hospital soon, but I can't think about that. And then there's Sonny." They knew they were soon going to be the talk of Port Charles, but the local coffee importer was going to be the biggest challenge of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Carly sat down with her phone. She ran through a number of scenarios she could use as an excuse to get her mother to Port Charles. As she dialed, she listed them on her head.

"Carly, hello! What's the matter?" her mother asked when she answered the phone.

Carly was vaguely insulted. "Why would you think anything would be the matter?" she asked.

"Come on, Carly. How often do you actually call me? I know I call you at least once a week, but I can't remember the last time it went the other way," Bobbie Spencer answered.

"You know how busy the hotel is. I forget…a lot," she answered. It was actually a good jumping off point. "But now, things have slowed down a bit, so I was wondering, I know Joss and the boys would love to see you. Thinking of coming out and seeing us?" She could hear her mother hemming and hawing. "Come on, I know you miss Luke. I can't remember a time when you were away from him this long."

"Well, I know Maxie's carrying the baby for Lulu and Lucas has wanted to come and check on her with it. And the change of scenery may be good for him. He had another break-up recently," Bobbie said. "You know what, let me check with him and if it's alright, we'll fly out in a day or so. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, Mom. Let me know your arrangements. See you soon," Carly said as she hung up the phone. She turned to AJ. "Bobbie will probably be here in a day or so and Lucas may be coming with her. Which might not be a bad thing. I can't see him throwing a fit over this. He's probably the only one who won't."

"Okay, so when they get here, we'll have a family dinner all together and tell them then," AJ mused aloud. He looked to her. "How have you been doing? Any nausea, headaches, things like that?"

As if she had forgotten who she was with, Carly answered, "My stomach's been calm since yesterday." Then she looked at him and he looked at her. "Fine, ever since I saw you at the bar yesterday's everything seems to had settled."

AJ took a bit of pleasure in that. "I think I'm going to go home and try to avoid my mother. She can sense things, I don't know how. And I know she could figure this out before we're ready." He stood up. "If you need me…"

"I have a son here. If I need anything, I'll have him call you," Carly finished.

As AJ made his way to the front door, he caught sight of Morgan. "If there's anything wrong, I'll let you know." As if to prove it, AJ's phone beeped. He looked at it and saw a message from Morgan's phone. AJ gave the young man a genuine smile as he left. Morgan then went into the living room. "Well, he doesn't seem like the devil incarnate Dad always made him out to be."

Carly looked up at her younger son. "He's got lots of problems, Morgan. And no matter how good things go for him, he always seems to screw them up."

"How so?" He sounded truly curious. "How did you even get involved with him in the first place?"

"It's a long story, honey." But Carly could tell that wouldn't placate him. "I had a fight with the guy I was seeing one night and I went to a bar and met Jason. We…had a fling but he went back to his girlfriend. I kept looking for him and one night, I had too much to drink and I hooked up with a guy who also had too much drink. After that, I went back to my boyfriend and then I found out I was pregnant. I hoped it was my boyfriend's but I found out it wasn't."

"That was Mikey, right? And the boyfriend, it was Grandma's husband?"

Carly winced at the way he said it. "Yeah, but by then, they were divorced. Hell, she divorced him the minute she found us…It wasn't one of my prouder moments, Morgan. I look back and I see the wreckage I made of a lot of lives: mine, my mother's, Lucas' and Tony…he never really recovered."

"So why didn't you just tell AJ he was the father right along?" Morgan asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" his mother asked.

"Well, you got knocked up by the grandson of one of the wealthiest families in town. Why didn't you just tell AJ then and there, 'hey, this is your fault, I expect your help, or at least your money'"

It was a perfectly reasonable question. And one she didn't have an answer to. "Morgan, I was so young and confused back then. I didn't even know if I was going to keep the baby and there were lots of people to think about and how it would affect them."

"Look, I know Dad and he have been at war over Mikey since, like, the beginning, but I also saw him with Joss and he looked like he wanted to make this as easy as possible for all of us," Morgan said. "And he's stepping up now. I don't know, maybe you misjudged him all those years ago." With that, her son retreated to his room again.

Carly was left sitting there, thinking through her son's words. When she had perceived a threat of a custody fight with AJ the day before, he had turned it around on her and promised her he wouldn't keep the child from her. He'd been kind and sweet when breaking the news to Joss. And he seemed as unsure of all of this as she was. Gone was the juvenile, smarmy bastard she had always seen when she looked at AJ Quartermaine. Maybe he'd never been there in the first if things had been different.

AJ stuck his head in the front door of the mansion. There didn't seem to be anyone lurking around. He let out a breath and walked in. As he headed to the stairs, a voice called his name, one that he never expected. "AJ, you're not going to come and say hi to your sister?"

He craned his neck to see Skye Chandler-Quartermaine standing just outside the living room. "Skye? When did you get here?" he said, surprised.

"Just a little while ago. I haven't been back since the abrupt exit last fall, so I thought I'd come and stay for an extended period of time. Monica was thrilled about it, Tracy was throwing me nasty looks, so all seemed well there," she explained as she embraced her brother.

"Where did you take off to?" he asked as they returned to the living room. He paused for a millisecond to see if there was anyone else there. When he saw saw the room was empty, he continued in.

"Argentina. When there was the slightest chance of Lorenzo still being alive, I decided I need to get out of the states. Europe was out because that was where this 'Tomas Delgado' was discovered. Even South America was possibly dangerous. But I reached out to an old friend and he gladly helped out. And it had the added bonus of seeing the man's ex-wife give me dirty looks while I spoke to him."

"The guy's ex?" AJ asked.

Skye gave him a supremely pleased look. "Let's just say, I got caught in the middle of them and I and my friend almost didn't make it out alive against the ex and her ex. But enough about me, how have things been going with you?"

An image of Carly flashed in his mind. "Fine. ELQ's been working overtime now that I was able to prove myself but Tracy, well, she's been working just as hard to undermine me."

"Well, I can help you out with that. And Monica mentioned something about you and Elizabeth Webber, I believe. How is that going?"

AJ took a deep breath. "Sadly, not well. You know, her and her shifts and me and ELQ. We weren't getting to spend that much time together and we decided to take a pause." It wasn't the complete truth, but there was that were sort of correct. He looked around again. "Say, where is my mother and Lila Rae?"

"We just stepped into the kitchen for a little snack," his mother answered. Lila Rae ran up and gave her uncle a hug, which AJ gratefully accepted. Monica looked on, pleased. "Where have you been? I called your office, but they said you hadn't been in all day."

"Oh, I had some things I needed to do today." Just then, his phone beeped. He saw that it was a message from Carly. "And I need to take this. Skye, I am so happy to see you. I'm so glad your home." He kissed her cheek and left.

When he was in his own room, he looked at the message. "MOM AND LUCAS COMING DAY ATER TOMORROW. DON'T LET ANYTHING SLIP. COME OVER IN MORNING." Great, the next forty-eight hours were going to be murder. He left his room again and decided to take a walk around the grounds. He found himself at the crypt where he had first heard Carly's confession. He wondered if Jason had given her any advice. He would give it a try.

Whenever he was in here, he of course felt the sadness of the place. But he also sensed a comforting presence. He knew it was his grandmother and his sister. They were the two who were always there for him, no matter how awful it was. He then remembered the brother who had been the same way, up to the instant he had flown through a windshield. Then, he was never the same. Every chance he got, AJ tried to apologize, tried to make up for it. It was never going to be forgiven. The brother he had known, had grown up with, was gone forever, replaced by Sonny's thug.

"I'm guessing you heard Carly's pleas the other day. Yeah, it happened again. And this time, I remember everything about it. You want to know the scary thing? It felt right. I can't explain it. You'd think that after all the time we've hated each other, it would feel wrong. But, it didn't. Now, I'm not saying I've fallen in love with her. But there's something about her…and she's really one to talk about brothers, after what she put the two of us through." AJ stopped when he heard footsteps in the mausoleum. His back went ridged until he turned around and saw Michael. "Jeez, you scared me there for a minute."

"Sorry, but I heard someone in here," his son answered. He looked at the plaque for Jason. "You came to talk to him too?"

"That obvious?" AJ cracked. "You know that Bobbie and Lucas are headed east?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, Mom texted me a little while ago." He moved closer to the wall of markers. "I still can't believe Emily's gone."

"That was the worst. Mom told me and she barely got the words out when she called me. I wanted to be there but she told me it was too dangerous. I shouldn't have listened, I should have come back then," he berated himself.

Michael didn't know how to answer that and AJ seemed happy to not get any reply. He looked at his son, his firstborn. "Tell me, how are you really handling this? You know the whole history between your mother and I and I can understand it's a lot to take in."

"It's just…weird. I've seen the two of you ready to tear each other to shreds, but then, every so often, I think I see something more. Does that make sense?" Michael asked.

"Strangely, yes," AJ answered. He got up and touched the plaque with his father's name on it. "My parent's marriage…well, when you're in labor and to unwittingly tell the doctor delivering that it's actually her husband's child and not your own, yeah not the best of relationships." Michael looked at him in askance, but AJ tried to wave it off. "My parents, now that I think about it, weren't that much different than your mother and I. It was just that, they stayed married longer. And there was love there. Carly and I got married for all the wrong reason and it flared out fast. You've been paying for it ever since."

"But you're back at the beginning," Michael stated.

"Yes we are. And maybe this time, we'll get it right. If not, I know the baby will at least have two big brothers and a big sister watching out for it," AJ said, as he patted his son's back. "Come back to the house. Maybe even stay until this comes out. I know it'll help me out."

"Monica caught on to something?" Michael asked.

"I don't think so, but Skye also came home. So, it's more than one person I have to avoid until this dinner that will make the typical Quartermaine Thanksgiving look like peace on earth," AJ replied, cringing at the very thought.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

AJ was surprised that Monica hadn't caught on to any of his unusual behavior. He chalked part of that up to the fact that Lila Rae was keeping her distracted enough for her to not notice any seemingly squirrelly behavior from him. He made sure he was out of the house for most of the next day and he and Michael holed up in his office with ELQ business. As night settled in, AJ decided to go check in on Carly to see how she was doing. Thanks to Morgan, he knew when she'd home.

"What are you doing here?" came the unwelcoming greeting she had met him with at the door.

"Excuse me for being concerned for you," AJ said as he walked passed her. "I figured me checking in on you at home was the safest place without raising any suspicions. Or does the the rest of town know yet?"

"Not from me," Carly answered. "Has Mommy Dearest put two and two together?"

"I made sure I stayed out of the house most of the day. The good thing about running a business is, it's a good excuse to not be home," AJ replied. "Now, you didn't answer me. How are you feeling today?"

Carly was actually a little touched by his concern, but she would not express that to him. "I took another day off, but I've been fine."

"Do you know if Olivia's said anything to anyone who may have an interest?" he asked her.

"Like Sonny? I haven't heard from him in a few days. He's probably still sulking that Connie's gone," she told him. "You're still scared he's gonna hang you on a meat hook again?"

"Nothing like that is going to happen," AJ assured her. "There's nothing Sonny can do to intimidate me into signing over our child."

"We're going to have to come to some kind of custody arrangement at some point," she said. "I mean, what do you expect? You're going to move in here and co-parent or something?"

The idea had actually passed through his head about doing something like that, but as the moment, he had more immediate concerns. "Look, let's just get through dinner tomorrow. There may a lot of carnage there for us to sort through after that."

Before the conversation could continue, Joss ran in. "Mommy, you said we could have pizza. I'm hungry, I want it now!"

AJ turned to Carly. He knew her love of junk food and raised an eyebrow. "I thought Dr. Lee said something about a proper diet? I don't think microwave pizza is part of a nutritious pre-natal food plan."

"It wasn't going to be junk food. I went on a blog about it and found something that was actually healthy and I told Joss we'd cook it together," Carly explained.

"Yep, pizza with feta cheese and spinach, and with cheese and peppers, and good stuff like that!" the little girl informed him.

"Well, that sounds great," AJ replied earnestly. Then, in a stage whisper, he asked her, "Can I stay and try some?"

"Can Uncle AJ stay, Mommy, please?" Joss begged.

"I'm sorry, 'Uncle AJ'? Who told you to say that?" she asked, giving the man standing there the evil eye.

AJ threw his hands in the air as if to say, 'not me!', but the little girl saved him. "Morgan did. He said he called Daddy, 'Uncle Jax' and I should do the same, since he's the baby's daddy."

"I swear to you, Carly, I never put that thought into Morgan's mind to start with," he pleaded.

Carly let out a sight. "No, this is just a way for him to irk me." She looked at her daughter and asked her, "You really want to have Uncle AJ stay?" When she nodded vigorously, Carly looked at him. "Stay if you want," she invited him in the least pleasant tone she could muster.

AJ looked at Carly then down to Joss. "Thank you," he said as he held his arms open to her. She jumped in them and the followed Carly into the kitchen.

They were in there cooking for about fifteen minutes when Morgan waltzed in. "So, family bonding or something here?"

"No, Joss invited me to join her and your mother for dinner," AJ said.

"And it's going to be ready in about another fifteen minutes. Go upstairs and get cleaned up," Carly told him. He obeyed and left but then AJ remember he wanted to thank Morgan for the smidgen of respect he'd taught Joss. He eventually found Morgan's room. The door was ajar and he could hear Carly's son on the phone.

"Yeah, I can get you the money. Trust me, I can cover the loss," Morgan was saying to someone on the other end. "It's not going to be a problem, I'll just ask my dad. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow with the three hundred."

AJ scurried away unseen and headed back to the kitchen. He knew he had just heard something about a payoff and he vaguely remembered a conversation with Michael about why Morgan had gotten sent home from college. He let out a sigh. Was he still mixed up with bookies? The call sure sounded like it.

He saw Carly and Joss still preparing dinner and wondered how aware she was of her son's situation. He knew it really wasn't his place to say anything. Carly wasn't particularly happy with his involvement with her pregnancy, even if he was the father. And he did have a father, though from AJ's point of view, Sonny wasn't around a whole hell of a lot. He knew he should let the coffee importer in, but then, that would lead to questions as to why AJ himself was interest and it could end with a potential of violence.

Before another thought could be processed, Morgan came down. "So, what are we making?" he asked.

"Healthy pizzas," Carly informed him. She pointed to AJ. "Complain to the food police there. The doctor says I need to watch what I eat."

"Hey, you're the one that got knocked up, not me. I can still junk out all I want," Morgan said with a smirk as if there was nothing wrong.

After AJ left, Carly got Joss settled into bed and decided to collapse herself. She lay on her bed and opened a box that contained pictures. There were some from the various wedding she had with Sonny and her one wedding to Jax. Most of them, though, were of her kids. Michael and Morgan, from when they were babies were by far the dominant kind.

Many of the pictures of Michael were taken by Jason after she skipped town following his birth. She remembered being so scared and confused she didn't even want to hold her newborn son. Jason had stepped in and been there for the first months when she could barely function herself.

Then she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called and Morgan stuck his head in the room. "Hey there," She said softly to her middle son. "What's up?"

"So, tonight was nice," Morgan said.

Carly's expression turned sour. "You thought that was nice?"

"Again, Mom, I'm not seeing such a bad guy there. He's actually pretty great with Joss and he seems attentive to you," Morgan argued.

"Well, that's because, as you say, he knocked me up," Carly said. "Which is basically the kind of relationship we had all those years ago. He's nice to me cause he wants something from me."

"Then if he was so bad, if you hate him that much, why'd you sleep with him in the first place?"

Carly closed her eyes and tried to come up with a good answer. When none was forthcoming, she merely said, "We just got caught up in a moment." Then she remembered another similar moment from years ago. "It happened before with me and your father." When Morgan gave no indication that he was grossed out by the idea, she continued. "When I was married to AJ, I went looking for Jason one night, but he wasn't at the penthouse. However, your father was. Well, we got into it and before we knew what we were doing…"

"You and Dad did it like…," Morgan finished.

Carly nodded. "And then Jason came back and found the aftereffects and nothing was ever the same for us again. On top of it, I eventually miscarried the baby from that encounter." She remembered the argument with AJ at the top of the stairs at the Quartermaine mansion. "AJ and I had a fight when I wanted to take Michael away from him. He went to grab me, I pulled away and I fell down the stairs." She looked at Morgan.

Her son remained silent. Then he noticed the pictures she was going through. "Lot of pictures of Mikey," he commented drolly.

"Well, he is the oldest of all of you. And Jason made sure to record his growth in the first months for me, so, even though I wasn't there, I'd be able to see it," Carly said as she took out more pictures.

Morgan saw one that was different than most of the others. "You do look kind of happy here," he said, showing her a shot from her wedding day to AJ.

Carly's face morphed as she grew conflicted. It hadn't been a happy day but it was one she had schemed to get herself into. She had been so sure her plan would work, that she could win custody of Michael away from AJ and have Jason once and for all. It obviously never worked out that way. But what if it had? She had vague memories of her and AJ being at least a balanced partnership back then. "You know, Morgan, I'm kind of tired."

"Is there anything wrong with the baby?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"No, no. Nothing like that. But I think I just need to rest. I have to save my strength tomorrow's big announcement," she said with an ironic tone.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Mom," he said as he left.

"Night," she answered as she gathered up the pictures. She put them back in the box, but for some reason left out the one of her and AJ. She got under the covers and took it in her hands, remembering the day.

She replayed the conversation with Morgan over in her head. Why had she fallen back into bed with AJ? If nothing else, their animosity had been at an all-time high since his return to town. She remembered the night with Sonny all those years ago and noted the differences. There was no one she went after purposely to make jealous, like there was this time. Sure, AJ was involved with Elizabeth Webber, but at the time, they were on a short break it seemed. It wasn't like her seeing Liz dancing with Jason back then. And now AJ had dumped little Miss Perfect the minute he had discovered she was pregnant. And Morgan was right, he was being nice to Joss and he even seemed attentive to Morgan earlier.

What was AJ playing at? He wasn't this good of a strategist. AJ had always been so overt in his wants. He wanted Carly, probably to provoke jealousy from Jason. He wanted Michael to prove some point to his family. And now, he was sneaking around, trying to make this easier for everyone involved. Had he changed? Had all those years away from his family finally gotten through to him?

Carly feared that answer more than she feared anything she had ever thought about AJ Quartermaine.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Carly decided to stay home another day to try to avoid anyone, Sonny particularly, she didn't want to see. And, she figured, this would be the first place her mother would look for her when she arrive in Port Charles. She wasn't disappointed when, just after noon, Bobbie rang the doorbell. "Mom, I am so glad you could get out here so fast," Carly said as he mother walked in. "And Lucas. Hey, bro."

Lucas returned the hug. "Sorry to come here, but Mom was kind of worried about you and wanted to come and see you immediately," Lucas explained as he looked at her closely. He thought there was something different about her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Look at you, so concerned," she said, trying to wave him off. "I guess that comes from being a doctor. No, I'm…fine. No health concerns at all."

Lucas was still eying her as Bobbie walked into the living room, not noticing them. "Don't mind Lucas. All doctors tend to think the slightest off people seem might be the sign of illness."

"So, how are your rotations going?" Carly asked conversationally.

"Good. I just finished with OB/GYN and the patients were complimenting me. Thought I had a really good bedside manner. I may take it up as my specialty," Lucas replied.

Carly's masked slipped for a minute, but she was saved by the sound of her daughter running down to greet her grandmother and uncle. Carly held her breath as Bobbie and Lucas hugged the little girl and brought out presents for her. She and Morgan had told her at breakfast not to say anything about the baby, but neither was sure if Joss understood their warnings.

Happily, she seemed too preoccupied with the new toys she was given. She politely thanked them for the gifts before scurrying back to her room to play with them. As she headed upstairs, Morgan came down.

"Hey, Grandma, Uncle Lucas," he greeted them.

"Hello, Morgan," Bobbie said as she got up to hug him. Lucas shook his nephew's hand. "So, how has school been?"

Morgan shot a quick glance at his mother before answering. "Well, I think Vanderbilt's the wrong place for me. I'm actually going to be transferring to PCU in the fall. I miss Mom and Mikey and Joss also," he answered simply. He turned to his mother. "I need to go run a few errands. What time is that thing tonight?"

Carly looked to Bobbie. "Mom, Lucas, I was wonder if you'd like to join Michael, Morgan and I for dinner tonight at the MetroCourt."

"Why, that would be lovely." Bobbie looked at her watch. "Oh, I need to make a few stops and Lucas, weren't you planning on seeing Maxie?" He nodded and she turned back to her daughter. "What time were you thinking?"

Carly shrugged her shoulders. "Say, six? Would that work for you?"

Bobbie nodded. I don't see a problem there." She and Lucas got up to leave. "We'll see you then."

Before Lucas walked out the front door, he turned back to his sister. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him again. He nodded at her and followed their mother.

Carly closed the door and turned to Morgan. "That was close." He looked at her funny as she explained further, "Lucas is going to be an OB/GYN."

"Maybe he can deliver your new bundle of joy," Morgan snarked. "Look, I do need to go out for a bit but I'll be back in time for dinner. I'll see you," he said as he left.

Carly walked up to see Joss playing with her new toys. The little girl caught her mother watching her and said, "See, I can keep a secret!"

Carly smiled. "Yes, you can, better than Michael."

"Why couldn't I tell Grandma and Uncle Lucas about the baby?"

Carly sighed. "You can, after tonight. Uncle AJ and I are going to have a dinner with Grandma, Uncle Lucas, his mother and probably his sister and we're going to tell them all then," she explained.

"And then I can tell Daddy?" Joss asked.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, you can tell Daddy."

Carly got up and went into her room. She hadn't thought about Jax in this whole equation. But then again, he at least had a tolerance for AJ. Carly was still worried the most about Sonny. There was outright hatred on both of their parts.

She grabbed her phone and called AJ. He picked up on the first ring. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Why does everyone think there is something wrong if I call them?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," he replied, sounding genuinely so.

"I'm just calling to tell you, Bobbie and Lucas arrived. I'm going to make dinner arrangements for six o'clock," Carly informed him. "And I'm also closing the restaurant. I think with what could happen, it's for the best."

"Okay, I'll let my mother and Skye know," AJ said. "And I agree with you on closing it for privacy. I'm trying to think my mother won't lose it, but…Thanks for letting me know." With that, the line was disconnected.

AJ made his way home and found his mother and sister in the living room. "Hey, I'm glad I caught you two together."

Monica looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned for him.

"No, nothing wrong. I just thought that…since Skye's back in town, we should go out to dinner to celebrate," he said. "My treat."

"Well, that is awfully generous of you," Skye said.

"Well, think of it as the spoils of war. ELQ's stock is at an all-time high, so I don't see why I can't spread my toes a little," AJ said, charmingly. "Six at the MetroCourt. I went ahead and made the reservations."

"That sounds fine. I'll go ahead and tell Cook it's going to be dinner for just Tracy," Monica told them. "I am assuming she will not be invited."

The very idea made AJ shudder. It was going to be bad enough with his mother's reaction to the news they were going to break, he didn't want to think about how Tracy would handle it. But, to put that thought out of his mind, he only replied, "Now, Mom, it wouldn't be very polite of me to rub my aunt's nose in my success, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Skye piped up, "But it would be very Quartermaine of you."

Monica left and Skye sidled up to him. "There's something going on with you. I've noticed it since I got here."

AJ shook his hand as he went for a glass of water. "Nothing there." Then he changed his mind. "Okay, maybe I'm a little worried about where the next attack of Tracy's will come from. And you know it is coming."

"Well, if it does come, I'll be right there with you, helping to fight the witch off," she assured him.

AJ smiled at that as he hugged. "Thank you. I know I can always count on your support," he replied gratefully. He sent up a silent prayer that that support extended to the situation he had gotten himself into.

Michael walked into the room just then. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, just planning on how to stay a few steps ahead of Tracy," Skye said. "I'm going to go see if Lila Rae is done with her lunch." With that, she left the two men.

Michael walked closer to AJ. "Mom just texted me about dinner."

"Yeah, and I just invited Mom and Skye," AJ informed him. "Mom still hasn't picked up on anything, but Skye's been questioning me."

"And have you said anything?" his son asked.

AJ just shook his head. "Just chalked it up to paranoia with Tracy." He looked at his son. "Just a few more hours and then it all comes out. And I expect a flurry of reactions, not just from our immediate families but…"

"Look, I'm going to talk to Mom. I think I can break it to Dad easier than anyone else. Morgan may turn on the wise ass and that's the last thing Dad needs," Michael said.

AJ winced whenever Michael referred to Sonny as 'Dad'. But, at the mention of Morgan, he asked, "I never got the whole story about what happened to Morgan at college. Just so I don't get blindsided, can you tell me about it?"

Michael let out a sigh. "He was running with some bookies and racking up some hefty debt to them. And he was running his own betting ring on the side. The school found out about that and kicked him out and Dad paid off the book makers. One thing about being Sonny Corinthos' son, there is a healthy level of fear that can help out."

While AJ agreed with the comment about fear, he didn't agree with Sonny's methods, which was not surprising. If that call he had overhead the night before was any indication, Morgan hadn't had any of the fear scared into him. "Does your mother know about any of this?"

"Yeah, she knows about the betting ring, but I don't know if Dad told her about his own debt," Michael admitted.

"Thanks for telling me. Look, I don't agree with Sonny's way of handling this, but if that's all your mother knows, that may be for the best. I know she's stressed out in general with the baby, our situation can't be helping her and it's only going to get worse before it gets better. Just, keep an eye out for your brother for me, okay?"

Michael looked concerned. "Is there something I should know about?"

AJ decided to go for it. "I don't think Morgan's out of the woods with the gambling," he said. At Michael's muted insistence, he elaborated, "I overheard him on the phone last night talking about owing more money—about three hundred dollars."

"Oh, no," Michael said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Look, I knew I should say something to someone, but honestly, I didn't know who. I didn't want to be accused of butting in where it may or may not be my business, I didn't want to bring it to Carly and with Sonny…"

"Yeah, no but thank you for telling me. Look, I gotta go find Morgan and see what the story is. Maybe I can nip this in the bud before it gets worse. Look, I'll see you at dinner tonight," Michael said as he stood to leave.

"You'll be joining us for dinner tonight?" Monica asked as she returned.

"Ah, yeah, AJ though it would be nice for all of us to have dinner together," Michael covered. He kissed his grandmother on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

"Well, then, this will be a very nice dinner indeed," his mother said to him.

AJ nodded his head very slightly. "Look, I have something I have to take care of before dinner," he said. "I think there are some contracts I need to sign. I'll meet you and Skye at the restaurant. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that should be fine," his mother replied.

AJ headed out of the house as soon as he could. He needed to talk to Carly, he realized, about a great many things.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

AJ found Carly behind the desk at the MetroCourt. He hung back as she seemed to be giving instructions to Olivia. The hotel manager looked up quickly and noticed him near the entrance. Eventually, Carly's gaze followed.

AJ let out a breath and approached the women. He nodded in Olivia's direction. "Ladies," was all he said by way of greeting.

Carly turned back to Liv. "Now, I told the wait staff that the restaurant was closed, but I need you to make sure to tell the rest of the staff that no one else can comes up," she ordered.

"You thinking this family dinner's gonna be bad?" the woman asked.

"It could have that potential," AJ admitted. "Carly and I have had our issues over the years, my mother's never really liked her and Bobbie's been ambivalent about me on and off. The only two people I know who usually get along are our mothers."

"You haven't spoken to Sonny today, have you?" Carly asked.

"No, but I was thinking of seeing if he wanted to do a little baby shopping," she said. Then Olivia looked to AJ. "For my soon to be born granddaughter. I doubt he'd be willing to buy you or your kid anything."

"Except maybe cement shoes," AJ muttered under his breath.

Before Olivia could offer her own retort, Carly cut in. "I think that's all." Sensing herself dismissed, Olivia left the two alone. Carly turned to AJ. "You seem real determined to set Sonny off, huh?"

"Right now, Carly," AJ said, "Sonny is the least of my concerns." He paused, questioning to himself if he should bring up the Morgan situation to Carly. "You hear from your sons yet?"

"No, but Morgan had an errand to run and Michael let me know he was going to be running a little late," she said as she headed to the elevator. AJ followed and they stepped in together, heading for the floor with the restaurant. When they were in, she turned back to him, taking something out of her purse. "Morgan found this when we were looking at pictures last night."

AJ looked down and saw their wedding picture in her hand. It took his breath away. "A Chloe Morgan original," he commented. "You really looked beautiful in it."

Carly let out a short laugh. "Now I know you're up to something," she told him caustically.

"What, I can't speak the truth? It was a beautiful dress and I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world," AJ remembered aloud.

Carly didn't want to believe him. "Whatever," she said as the elevator stopped at their floor. As they arrived, a wave of dizziness almost knocked her off her feet.

AJ managed to catch her and hold her upright. "You okay there?" he asked.

After a minute, she nodded. "I think I caught a whiff of something and it didn't agree with me," she explained.

AJ led her over to a chair and made her sit down. That was how Morgan and Michael found them. Morgan panicked. "Mom, are you alright?"

Carly looked up. "Yes, I'm fine, just a momentary thing."

As Morgan was watching his mother, AJ pulled his son off to the side. "Did you have a talk with your brother?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but he denied it," Michael answered. When AJ's features grew defensive, Michael reassured him. "I believe you. What he was saying to me today was the same stuff he was saying to Dad when he came home."

AJ understood. "That's the problem with addictions. You think you have them under control until you don't." He was thinking more and more he should reach out to the kid. If anyone knew how hard it was to get control of things before they spiraled out more and more, it was him. But before he could say anything more, Bobbie and Lucas stepped off the elevator.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise. I was wondering when I'd get the chance to see you," Bobbie said as she approached Michael.

"Hi, Grandma," Michael said, kissing her cheek as he nodded to Lucas. "Mom said you were in town."

"Yes and I'm guessing you're here to join us for dinner?" she asked.

"Actually, Bobbie, Michael's having dinner with AJ, Skye and I," Monica Quartermaine's voice rang out as she joined them.

Bobbie turned around and hugged her old friend. "Monica! I was going to call you," she said, offering her old friend a hug. "Well, that's funny, I'm having dinner with Carly, Lucas and Morgan." At that, Bobbie peaked down the stairs and saw Carly stand up slowly. "Carly are you alright?"

Carly looked up and saw her mother approach. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, as AJ went to her side.

"Are you sure?" he whispered with concern.

In a low voice, Carly hissed, "Yes, I'm sure."

Monica saw the interaction between her son and Carly and then watched at Carly put her hand to her stomach. "Oh, no. No, no, this is not happening," she muttered, wagging her finger in their direction.

AJ's eyes went wide while Bobbie looked confused. "Monica, what are you talking about? What isn't happening?"

Monica ignored her. "AJ, tell me I'm not thinking what I'm thinking," she demanded. When AJ didn't respond, Monica turned to Bobbie. "A couple of months ago, I found Carly and AJ together in his bedroom."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Technically, you didn't find me. You figured it out because Elizabeth, who you assumed it was, was at the front door. Then you realized it was me."

Monica shot her a murderous glare, but Bobbie still didn't understand, until her own gaze wandered over her daughter's form. Then she looked at AJ and could see the concern radiating from him. "Oh, Carly," was all she could say.

"Yes, alright, yes, we," Carly waved her hand between she and AJ, "slept together and yes, I'm pregnant!"

"And I'm the father," AJ admitted at last. Monica stormed to the other side of the room in disgust. Skye's expression surprisingly softened. AJ appreciated that. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he followed his mother.

Monica was leaning on the balcony railing when AJ found her. She looked up at him momentarily then turned away again and said, "This is what you are to do. When she has the baby, you are going to sue for sole custody. I'll give you all the support you need in the-"

"That's the one thing I expressly said would not do," AJ informed her.

"She is not going to let you anywhere near that child," Monica said.

"She's not happy about it," he replied, "but we are going to be doing this together. I did tell her she was not going to cut me out this time."

"Are you even sure it's your child?" Monica asked.

AJ could tell his mother was grabbing for anything. He sat down in a chair as he explained, "I heard her in the crypt confessing to Jason that the baby was mine. She didn't deny it to me when I confronted her about it. And you know Carly, if there were any other possibility, she'd go for it."

"AJ, she will destroy you. She's done it before, she'll do it again."

"No, she won't, Grandmother. I'm going to make sure of there's a peace maintained between my parents," Michael said as he came up to them. "I owe it to my baby brother or sister to not go through what I went through."

Monica looked from Michael to AJ, still looking unsure.

As they were on the balcony, Bobbie and Lucas were standing with Carly. "What happened?" Bobbie asked, keeping an eye on her daughter.

"It was one night!" Carly responded, by way of explanation. "And then, a few days ago, I wasn't feeling well, and I took a test and…"

"Have you seen your doctor?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. She wants me to have regular checkups for high blood pressure and I have to watch what I eat," she told him.

Lucas nodded. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to talk to your doctor."

Carly smiled. "Actually, I'd love it if you were my doctor." Lucas returned the smile and nodded.

"But Carly, you and AJ have never been good for each other," her mother reminded her. "I was there for the first go-around. I don't see this time being very different."

"Actually, Grandma, AJ's been pretty good so far. He was really hasn't been too pushy, he was sweet when we told Joss. Quite honestly, I haven't seen the devil my parents have been complaining about all these years," Morgan said.

Bobbie looked dubious, but said nothing further. "Do you at least have a plan? This baby…"

"Look, we're trying to figure it out as we go along. We at least decided we should tell our families together. That was why we planned this dinner. Get it over with in one fell swoop," Carly said.

"Have you told Sonny?" Bobbie asked.

"He's the next person I'm going to talk to," Michael said as he returned with AJ and Monica. "I think it's best if it comes from me, along with a plea to stay out of it unless asked."

"Like that'll happen," Morgan muttered.

Michael chose not to say anything, giving AJ an opening. "Why don't we all just…sit down for dinner? Have our mothers catch up. I don't think you got the chance to see Bobbie when she came back for the Nurses' Ball in April, right Mom?"

Monica sat at the table wordless, but Bobbie at least offered a smile. The dinner itself went along smoother than expected. Bobbie and Monica did most of the talking, but little of it was about the reason they had been brought together. Skye, Lucas and the Corinthos boys had some pleasant conversation. AJ and Carly were the quietest, just watching the group, waiting for any explosion.

As the coffee was being served, Carly breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that, while by no means a happy family unit, they had at least been able to get along. Monica even asked her some perfunctory questions about the baby, which Carly answered nicely.

When it was all over, Monica stood up. "Bobbie, maybe we can get together, make some plans to welcome our new grandchild? I'm sure we can help the parents prepare."

"I think that would be a lovely idea. I'll give you a call and we can have lunch," Bobbie answered. She turned back to Carly and AJ. "I have to admit, there is a small part of me that is excited about all this." She kissed Carly on the cheek. "Remember, a child," she said, moving to AJ, "is always a blessing."

"Not with AJ Quartermaine as a father!" a voice yelled out from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Carly looked up in horror. Standing at the top step of the restaurant was Sonny Corinthos and the coffee importer was at his most threatening. Behind him was Olivia Falconeri. She looked panicked herself.

AJ licked his lips. In a way, he was looking for a fight with Sonny. It had been brewing for years and only intensified since he had returned to Port Charles and reconnected with Michael. Before him stood the man who had kept him from his son. He would be damned if that history would be repeated. He looked to Carly and decided, instead of going into battle here, he would try to contain the mobster.

"Sonny, maybe let's take this elsewhere," he advised.

"Get away from me, you piece of trash," Sonny answered him. He stormed past the father to be and walked over to Carly. "Come on, I'm taking you back to my place," he said as he made a grab for her arm.

"Dad," Michael began, as Carly stepped out of Sonny's grasp.

"Sonny, this restaurant is closed for a private party," Carly informed him. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"No, you're coming with me now. I'm getting you away from this filth," Sonny stated.

"The lady said, she will speak to you in the morning," AJ repeated for Carly.

"Dad, I think we should talk about this back at the house," Michael tried again.

Again, Sonny ignored him. "Did he rape you?" he asked calmly.

"Why would you even think that?" Morgan's question was the only thing clearly heard over the gasps that ran through the room. It was a question that was unthinkable.

"Because there is no way you mother would sleep with AJ Quartermaine. Not after everything he has put her though!" Sonny replied.

"What about what she has put my son through?" Monica asked, her hackles raised. "What about, because of her, my son never had the chance to be a part of his son when he was growing up. What about the fact that my husband and his parents barely had a relationship with Michael and that now, they will never know this child! That is on Carly, and that is on you Sonny!"

"And what about the fact that, because of him, my son never lived?!" Sonny shot back. "Because he pushed Carly down the stairs and she miscarried my son."

"He didn't," Carly said calmly. Sonny reared his head back to her. "He never pushed me. He grabbed me, yes, but I pulled away and fell."

"Carly, I was there, I saw him push you," Sonny told her. "What about, what about him kidnapping Michael and Morgan and Kristina? What about making us think Michael was dead?" He pointed back to AJ. "You'd really go to bed with a man who did that to you?"

"I went to bed with a man who shot me in the head as I was giving birth. Who slept with his lawyer, who he had moved in across the hall from us. Who used me for sex to show his best friend I was a piece of trash," Carly said. "I did love you Sonny, but let's be honest, we've been just as bad for each other as we've been good." She took a few steps back and her sons stood in front of her, acting like bodyguards. "This has nothing to do with you. AJ is the father of this child and we are the ones who have things to work out. And you are not a factor." With that, she walked away, trying to get away from him, from them all.

Michael looked at his father. "Can we please leave?" Sonny turned in the opposite direction and left, Michael trailing after him. He spared a look at AJ as they headed to the elevator. "This is not over between us," he told the Quartermaine scion.

By the time Sonny was headed to the lobby, Bobbie had gone to look for Carly while AJ walked back to the balcony. He knew Sonny was right. But the mobster had also hit upon a lot of his own ugly history.

What had shocked AJ was Carly's near-defense of him. He wasn't proud of any of the things that Sonny had mentioned, especially faking Michael's death. But to highlight the lowlights of her own relationship with the other man just seemed, to come to her, strange. He turned around to go look the the mother of his children and was confronted by Morgan.

"Is what he said true?" the young man asked.

"All of it? Yes," AJ told him. "I did kidnap you and your brother and sister. I did fake Michael's death."

"And what about what Mom said about what Dad did?" came Morgan's next question. But before AJ could answer it, his phone beeped. He looked at the message. "I gotta go make a call."

As Morgan departed, Carly re-entered the room. AJ went over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, her expression a mixture of disgust and pity. "I'll be fine. I think I just want to go home and go to bed," she said. "Will you take me back to the house?" Bobbie and Lucas nodded.

As they were about to leave, AJ said, "Thank you for what you said to Sonny."

"Don't thank me. It was the only way I could think of to stop him from killing you," she said harshly as she left.

He should have realized she wasn't intentionally defending him but then Monica said, "He had no right to point out your faults when his vastly outnumber yours." She went over to him. "Why don't we go home and regroup, see what tomorrow brings?"

"I'll meet you back at the house," he said, kissing her and Skye on the cheek. They both left, making AJ think he was by himself. He went behind the bar and got a glass of seltzer. Then he heard a voice. "Look, I'll meet you at the delivery dock at the MetroCourt. Yes, I swear, I have then money. I'm heading there now, I'll meet you in five." AJ could tell it was Morgan. He let the younger man leave and decided he would follow him to keep an eye on him.

AJ made his way to the entrance when he heard two voices. "Look, man, see, I have the money. I owe you five hundred, right?"

"You forgot a little thing called interest. Now you owe me a grand," the other voice told Morgan.

"I…I don't have that kind of money on me," Morgan stammered.

"Didn't think you did. Lou, Marty, maybe we need to give young Mr. Benson a lesson in not paying his debts."

The next thing AJ heard was fist meeting bone. He hurried over to the melee. "Hey, leave the kid alone!" he called out.

For as big as they guys were who were punching Morgan up, the sight of someone running to his defense seemed to scare them off. The ringleader, however, stayed behind. "Mr. Benson here owes me. And I expect to be paid."

AJ reached for his wallet and flung a wad of bills at him. "That's all you're getting. Come looking for any more and I'll make sure his father's associates come looking for you. And take it from me, you don't want to be on the wrong side of Sonny Corinthos."

The ringleader seemed to make the connection. "You're father's Sonny Corinthos?" The guy then looked at the money in his hand and thought better of it. He headed in the same direction as his goons.

When he was gone, AJ looked down at Morgan. The kid would have a shiner in the morning, at least. "You okay?" he asked as he helped Morgan up. He groaned and reached for his side. AJ touched his ribs and Morgan flinched. "Why don't you come back to the house with me? I can at least have a doctor look you over. And I don't think it's a good idea for your mother to see you like this."

Morgan was in too much pain to do much besides nod. They headed back to the Q's and AJ brought Sonny and Carly's son to his room, letting him lie down on the bed. Then he went looking for his mother.

"AJ, I'm glad your back. We need to come up with a strategy because I know Carly's going to eventually go running to Sonny to get her out of this mess. And if that happens, they will never let you see your child," Monica said as he came down the stairs.

"I have a more immediate concern besides Sonny," he said as he led his mother to his room. When he opened the door, she looked in and saw Morgan on the bed. She walked over and noticed the bruise forming on his face.

"What happened?" she whispered, as Morgan was falling off to sleep.

AJ took a deep breath. "He had a run-in with a bookie," AJ responded. "A couple of days ago, I overheard him talking about paying off a debt. I told Michael but when he was confronted, he denied it. After everyone left a little while ago, he got another call and met the guy in back of the MetroCourt. I got to him before they really worked him over and figured you could examine him?" AJ asked,

"Oh, AJ!" she exclaimed. When his mother didn't move, he shrugged his shoulder. She got up and returned a few minutes later with supplies. "Morgan?" she asked as she gently nudged him. "I need to exam you. Can you sit up and take off your shirt?"

Morgan was able to do as asked and Monica took her time checking him over. AJ excused himself and went downstairs. As he hit the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened and Michael came in.

"Olivia and I think we got Dad calmed down, but I'd avoid him for a while," his son told him. "I checked on Mom and she went to bed when she got home. The only problem is, I can't find Morgan."

AJ glanced up towards the second floor. "I found Morgan," he assured him. When Michael gave him look, he continued. "The bookie came looking for his money. He and his goons worked Morgan over a bit before I got to them, but I scared them off. They didn't seem to know who his father was." Then AJ pointed up. "Mom's fixing him up now. I don't think it's that bad."

The two headed up and arrived as Monica was leaving the room. "He doesn't seem to have any broken bones or a concussion. I gave him a mild pain killer and he fell asleep, but I'll check in on him a little whole later." She left and the other two went in.

Michael sat on the bed and looked his younger brother over. "Great. How am I going to explain this to Mom? She doesn't have any idea…And Dad? He's already fired up about the baby."

"Look, let's not worry that now. Let's just get through the night and in the morning, we'll think about how we go about telling your mom," AJ said. "You want to take the first watch? Then, you can wake me and catch some shut eye of your own." Michael agreed and AJ grabbed a blanket from his closet and tried to get some sleep on the floor in the room. It had been a long night and, he suspected, it would be a long next day.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

When Morgan awoke the next morning, the first face he saw was AJ's. As he looked around the room, he asked, "Where am I?"

AJ, who had been awake since Michael woke him before going down for breakfast, said, "I brought you back to the Quartermaine mansion. You're in my bedroom."

Morgan sat up slowly, holding his chest as he did so. "Your room? Is this the same bed that you and my mom got horizontal?"

The other man had to roll his eyes, but it was a more delicate way of putting it than it could have deteriorated into, coming from Morgan's mouth. "Don't worry, the sheet have been cleaned since," AJ retorted. "How are you feeling?"

"My ribs are killing me," Morgan answered as he stood up gingerly. He went to a mirror and saw the black and blue on his eye. "Great, no hiding that from Mom."

"You're not hiding anything from your mother," AJ said. "In fact, Michael was supposed to call her as soon as he finished his breakfast. That was about twenty minutes ago, so Carly should be getting here…about…"

"MORGAN!" Carly Corinthos-Jacks' voice could be heard all the way upstairs.

AJ looked at Morgan sympathetically. "Look, why don't you get yourself cleaned up as best you can. I left some clothes out that you can change into. And, while you're doing that, I'll go halt the bus that's coming your way."

As he was about the exit the room, Morgan asked him, "Why are you helping me? I know you have zero tolerance for my dad, but why are you helping me, even with my Mom?"

"We'll have a long talk about that, once Carly calms down. But for right now, let's just say, I'm not holding who your father is against you Morgan," AJ said by way of explanation. Then, he left the room.

As he made his way down the stairs, he could already hear Carly and Monica going at it, with Michael in the sad place of the mediator. "Why the hell did he bring Morgan back to my house immediately? What the hell was he thinking?"

"Maybe he was showing a little compassion and attention to your son, because, from where I sit, you never seemed to show that to Morgan to begin with!" Monica retorted.

"Like you have any right to judge how I raise my kids? You shipped your off to boarding school the first chance you got, if I remember the stories correctly. And look how that turned out!" came Carly's comeback.

"Mom, this is the last thing you need in your condition," Michael told her. "And, Grandmother, can we not bait each other? Please?"

Michael sounded so much like Emily in that moment, it was actually scary. AJ decided to make his presence known. "Carly," he said, getting her attention. She wheeled toward him but before she could say a word, he put his hand up. "Morgan's going to be fine. He's a little bruised and banged up, but other than that, physically, he's fine."

"Thank god," she said. "Let me see him!"

"He'll be down in a bit. I just gave him a change of clothes," AJ said. "But there's a bigger problem." He led her to the couch and with Michael sitting, he told her, "Morgan has a gambling problem. From what Michael told me, that was the main reason Sonny brought him back from Vanderbilt. He was running a betting ring, but he was getting in debt heavy with some people down there."

Carly turned to Michael. "And you didn't tell me anything?"

"Dad said he had it covered," Michael answered feebly. "He paid off the money owed down there and it didn't seem like it had happened again."

"The night I was over for dinner, though, I heard him on the phone. And I apologize, I probably should have said something earlier-" AJ began.

"Damn right you should have!"

"So he told me," Michael said. "But, when I went to him and confronted him, he denied it. And I didn't have any evidence to press him with it."

"Then, after everyone left dinner last night I overheard Morgan on the phone and followed him. I got to him as soon as I could and scared the guy off," AJ explained. "I also don't think you won't have to worry about him anymore either. Morgan used your maiden name with the guy, he had no idea that Sonny was his father." He could see Carly was still fuming over the information. "Let me talk to him for the day. I know about addiction and this is what he has." Carly looked unsure. "Let me at least try."

"One chance. You get one chance with him," she said.

AJ nodded. "Look, don't freak out on the kid. You need to stay calm, remember?"

As she nodded, Morgan entered the room. "Hey Mom," he said quietly.

"Oh baby!" Carly cried as she got up to hug him. She squeezed him a little too hard, as Morgan let out a squeal of pain. "Oh, god, are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"Well, I think I need to work on my six-pack," Morgan said, trying to joke. "Look, Dr. Quartermaine looked me over, Mikey and AJ kept an eye on me overnight, I'm a little sore but I should be fine."

He moved over to the breakfast bar as Carly shot a look to AJ. He stood up. "Um, I was wondering, you know that talk I was going to have with you? Why don't we have it, over coffee at Kelly's?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that'll be alright." He put the dish down and went to the hall to retrieve his coat, a little happier to be away from his mother and brother.

AJ turned to Carly. "Let me talk to him. Maybe coming from someone not his parent, it'll be easier." With that, AJ left as well.

They made their way to Kelly's and when they ordered their breakfast, AJ began. "You asked me why I want to help you. And I'm going to be brutally honest with you, so don't go denying, don't go storming out." He took a deep breath as be began. "You have an addiction, Morgan, something I know a great deal about."

"An addiction?" he asked in disbelief. "Nah, man, it's not that bad."

"It was bad enough for you to not have enough to cover the debt and get beaten up for it," AJ stated. "Look, for a lot of years, more than I care to remember, I drank. But, 'it was never a problem'. That was what I kept telling my parents, my grandparents, my siblings, my cousin, everyone. "Not a problem.' "Have it under control'," he said. "And I kept saying that until the night that I got behind the wheel and plowed into a tree and my brother was thrown from the car. And, sadly, a lot of times after that." Morgan still didn't look like he understood. "Gambling, alcohol, drugs, they're all the same. And they can all kill you. Maybe the next bookie you owe comes at you with a gun. Or, you're so desperate, you take drastic measures to repay. I want to help you cause I see me in you."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "Really? You see me? How is that possible? I'm nothing like you."

"You had a sibling you share one parent with, right? And no matter what that brother does, he can still do no wrong. They get all the attention, even from the adoptive parent. Maybe they're overcompensating. Who knows? And maybe this is your way of trying to get their attention," AJ said. He held up his hand. "That's not an excuse, it's just a theory. But my family makeup isn't a whole lot different than yours." He put one finger up. "Two sons." Then a second finger when up. "Younger sister." A third. "Career oriented parents."

At that, Morgan let out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you can call the mob boss for the eastern seaboard, 'career oriented'." Then, he sat back. "And I did have a guy who was being a good father to me. Until he and Mom spilt up."

"Jax?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "There was a time where he was going to adopt me, but Mom stopped it and then sent me away to school."

AJ didn't actually know how to respond to that. He had been forced to sign over parental rights to Michael by Sonny and then, Carly turned on Sonny in a similar manner. He'd say karma played a role, but he didn't want to gloat, not in front of the kid. "You want me to call Jax for you? Maybe he can help you out? Or," AJ swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up, "Sonny?"

"No, because he went through this with Grandpa Mike. And he was pissed when he got me out of school to begin with. I'd just as soon not let him in, at least for now." Then Morgan looked at him. "You really do want to help me?"

"Yes. It's admittedly not entirely altruistic on my part," AJ admitted.

"The baby, and keeping Mom calm," Morgan understood. "Yeah, I get that."

"But if you're open to it, I have an idea of how I may help. And if you want to call Jax, well, then, I don't have as much to fear from him as from Sonny," AJ replied.

Morgan seemed to be thinking about it for a minute. "Can we just table this, just for today?" AJ's face conveyed hesitation. "Look, let's let Mom fuss over me today and tomorrow, when I'm not as sore, we can talk about it again, okay?"

"Alright, one day. But Morgan, I am really worried that this will get more serious. I know the temptations that come out with addiction. Hell, your mother waved a glass of vodka in my face before…" AJ blushed. "I'm still tempted to take a drink…to calm my nerves over all this. I just…I just don't want to see you slip again."

"I hear you, AJ. And thanks for that," Morgan said as he finished up his coffee. "I kinda want to get home and get into my own clothes. No offense, but who's are these?"

AJ let out a laugh. "They're your Uncle Jason's," AJ told him.

"I never saw him wear anything like this."

"They're from…before the accident. He was a bit more preppy then," AJ said. "If you want, I'll tell you about what he was like then. It was very different than the Jason your parents knew."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I think I would like to know about him. He's who Mom and Dad named me after."

"Actually, if you want to get technical about it, you're named after my grandmother. Her maiden name was Morgan and when Jason was changed, he was still close to her. He took the last name Morgan to honor her," AJ explained.

"She sounds like someone special," Morgan observed.

AJ thought for a minute. "Yes, she was." It was all he could reply with.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Morgan and AJ went back to Carly's, but her son really didn't want to talk to his mother upon his return. He headed up to his room for a shower and a change of clothes. When he was gone, Carly turned to AJ, eyes burning with rage. "What the hell did you say to him?"

AJ was about to tell her, but changed his mind. "I don't think I have the right to say. If Morgan wants to tell you, ask him."

"AJ, I swear to God, if you don't tell me!"

"No, Carly, it was said in confidence," AJ replied defensively. Then, to tweak her a little bit, he decided to throw in, "Though I did tell him he was named after my grandmother."

"He was named after Jason!" Carly retorted.

"Who took our grandmother's last name after the accident," AJ reminded her. "Kind of funny. You named my son after Sonny, and Sonny's son after my grandmother." She was about to stalk out of the room in a rage, when AJ grabbed her wrist. "Look, Carly, wait." She stopped. "Morgan needed to talk to someone who has had a similar experience. The battle I fight every day with the bottle is like what he's going through with gambling. Do you have any wisdom to impart on addiction?"

Carly closed her eyes, his words getting through to her. "No."

"And while I know that Sonny's gone through this with his father, I don't remember him handling it particularly well. Morgan can go to the two of you if he wants. I won't feel insulted if he does. You are his parents. But sometimes, you need a neutral party in a situation like this," AJ told her. "Look, I have to get to the office. If you need anything, let me know." He then realized he was he was still holding her wrist. He let it go and left.

Carly took a deep breath and headed towards Morgan's room. He had just gotten out of the shower and was just in jeans. She winced at the black eye he sported, doing a bad job of trying to hide it in the process. Morgan noticed. "That bad?"

"No, it's not…" she began. But when Morgan gave her a look, she backtracked. "Well, that's what they have makeup for." She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. He sat down after putting his shirt on. "How you doing, baby?"

"Besides feeling stupid?" he asked.

"Morgan, you're not…"

"Come on, knowing about Grandpa Mike? And, I mean, I know Grandma Bobbie doesn't talk about her parents much, but wasn't her father an alcoholic? That was why she and Luke went to live with Ruby, if I remember the story right," Morgan reasoned. "And, I mean, your Uncle Luke, he was drunk when…"

Carly felt tears spring to her eyes. She reasoned that, between the hormones because of the baby, and the reiteration of family history, she was having this reaction. "Yeah, I see your point. But that shouldn't make you feel stupid. You made bad choices. But trust me, that's a good thing, because you learn from them."

"Like all the mistakes you've made that you've learned from?" Morgan asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked to her belly.

She let out a short laugh. "Yeah, okay, you got me there."

"All the same, I'm glad I talked to someone," he replied. "Seriously, still not seeing where this guy was so bad."

Carly saw her opening and decided to try for it. "What did you and AJ talk about?"

"He told me about what it was like to have a problem with the bottle. How he always thought he had it under control, but he never did," Morgan answered. "Everyone tried to get him help, but he didn't listen. And maybe…" He stopped there, unsure if he should say the next thing.

"Maybe what, Morgan?"

He thought it through. "Do you love Mikey more than me?" Morgan asked.

Carly was shocked by the question. "Why would you even think that? What did AJ say to make you think that?"

"He thought there were some similarities between the two of us," Morgan began. "First, we both have half-brothers who seem to do no wrong in our parents' eyes. And yet, AJ and I, both our parents' common child, seem to be pushed to the side." Carly was about to open her mouth to defend herself, but Morgan stopped her. "You sent me away to school to keep me protected from Dad. Don't try to put it any other way. I mean, I was registered under Benson. You were always so scared that AJ would take Mikey but from what I've seen, he wanted time with his son. You never sent him away to keep him safe from Sonny Corinthos' business. Even after he was shot in the head. And you never sent Joss away to Jax to keep her safe either."

Carle didn't know what to say. She saw her son's point, but was loathed to admit it. Finally, she said, "I love all my kids equally, Morgan. I just…I don't know."

"Including the one you're carrying?"

Unconsciously, she put her hand on her stomach. "Yeah, including this one." She looked over at him. "Morgan, I want to help you." Then, taking a deep breath, she added, "I don't know what to say to you to tell you how much I love you and want to help you through this. Do you really want AJ to help you? Do you think he can?"

"He already has, at least a little bit. I can't explain it, but I think he understands me, more than you or Dad. I haven't felt that since Jax left."

That was when Carly saw the issue. "Jax was going to adopt you and then…"

"And then you two broke up and he had to fake his death to get away from Dad," Morgan concluded.

"And you two were so close," she said. "Oh, Morgan, I am so sorry!"

"Look, I get it. You two weren't really right for each other, if you asked me. He's way too much of a white knight. And you're not exactly the damsel in distress type that needs that," Morgan told her. "You need a little bit of the bad boy."

Carly wasn't so sure she like that assessment. She decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Funny you mentioned Jax. I was going to Skype with Joss to him tonight. Want to talk to him?"

Morgan knew his mother well and saw the tactic. He let it slide, not wanting to get in too deep with her issues. He knew AJ was right. He had his own to deal with. "Sure, that sounds great."

Carly nodded. "He should be available now. Let me go grab Joss and then will give him a call."

She left to get her daughter as Morgan grabbed his laptop and made the connection. With his mother and sister sitting next to him, Jax's face appeared. "Well, look who it is! My little ball of sunshine! Hello Joss," Jax said.

"Daddy!" the little girl called.

Jax then noticed Morgan. "Hey there buddy. You're back in town?"

"Yeah, I decided I wanted to be closer to home, so I transferred out of Vanderbilt. I start at PCU soon," Morgan replied.

"Good to hear. I'm sure your father will be pleased by that," Jax replied, seemingly not noticing the look that passed between Carly and Morgan. "And how are you doing. Everything okay with the MetroCourt?" he asked his ex-wife.

"Um, yeah, everything is fine. Business is good. In fact, the Nurses Ball was so successful that they're already planning for next year and book the ballroom," she replied.

"Good to hear," was Jax's polite reply.

"Daddy, guess what? I'm going to be a big sister!" Joss announced, surprising her mother.

Jax's gaze moved from his daughter to her mother. "Um, wow, uh, that's wonderful, Carly. You and that publisher. I gather?"

"What? No! Not…not him. I haven't heard from him in months," Carly sputtered out.

"Then you went back to Sonny?" Jax asked, a critical eye raised.

"No, not Sonny," she answered. Before Jax ran through all the men in Port Charles, she decided to admit it. "It's AJ…AJ's baby."

"AJ Quartermaine?" came the response, a whole lot calmer than she would have expected. "The same man you wouldn't allow near Michael for most of his childhood? That AJ Quartermaine?"

"Yes, that one," she said, her eyes narrowed. She saw Jax let out a laugh. Putting her hands over Joss' ears, she said, "It was one night."

"Well, once is all it takes," he ex said. "How is Michael handling it? And you, Morgan, how are you with it?"

"I'm cool. AJ's really not half bad. And Mikey's a little stunned, but he's dealing," Morgan said.

"What about your father? I mean, he did hang AJ on a meat hook to get him to sign away custody of Michael," Jax asked.

"Sonny knows about it," Carly answered, not wanting to get into it further with him.

"Well, it just so happens that I have some time off. And, since its winter down here-"

"Are you getting snow?" Joss asked enthusiastically.

"No, no snow, sweetheart," Jax answered, "I think I may take a trip up to visit you all."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Carly asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I do want to have a chat with the father to be. And I haven't seen Joss is a while. Why can't that be enough?" He smiled at her from the computer monitor. "Look, Carly, the important thing is, are you alright? Are you taking care of yourself?"

After a pause, Carly said, "Yes, I am. I'm making sure I eat healthy and all that."

"We're all keeping an eye on her; AJ, Mikey, Joss and I. And grandma and Uncle Lucas are back in town too. We had a family dinner to announce the happy news," Morgan said, earning his own glare from his mother.

"Well, that is good to hear. I have a meeting to get to, but I'll let be in touch with my travel arrangements. Until there," Jax said.

"We'll talk to you soon," Carly said, as Jax blinked off.

Morgan stared at the screen for a minute and then looked to his mother. "So, Jax will be back soon."

She turned to her son. "Yes, it looks that way."

"How did Jax and AJ get along in the past?"

Carly thought for a minute. "I really don't remember. He was at my wedding to AJ, years ago. He was married to Alexis at the time. And they were at least cordial to each other. Not like your father and AJ."

Morgan nodded. "Am I the only one who thinks this will be fun when he gets to town?"

"I do Morgan!" Joss said as she raised her hand. "I can't wait to see Daddy!"

"Then, yup, this will be fun" Morgan answered, a wicked gleam in his eye.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

AJ was surprised to see Michael standing outside his office when he arrived at ELQ. They did have a meeting scheduled, which AJ had delayed while he had the talk with Morgan, but he figured his son would wait for him in his office. "Michael, sorry about being late."

"No, it's okay. Everything get taken care of with Morgan?" Michael asked.

"Well, I won't say taken care of, but I had a talk with him. And I told him if he wanted to continue with it, to come and see me," his father answered. "Um, if I can ask, why are you waiting out here for me? You could have just waited in the office."

Michael took a deep breath. "When I went in, there was someone waiting there for you already. I figured I'd warn you."

AJ looked at the door. "Tracy…" he growled as he barged past. He never heard the next thing his son said.

"Not," Michael said, as the door was flung open, "Tracy."

Sitting at AJ's desk was not his bitch of an aunt, but Carly's uncle, Luke Spencer. "Hello there, Junior. I hear congratulations are in order. Or was that condolences?" the older man asked.

AJ actually relaxed at the sight of the other man. "I take it Bobbie told you?" he asked.

"Well, Barbara was half-giddy at the thought of another grandbaby, half concerned, seeing as how you all have traveled down this road before," Luke said. "I, for one, will enjoy the show for the next few months. But seriously, what is it with her and men? They seem to get trapped by her, although the last one managed to get away unscathed."

"Thanks for that," AJ replied sarcastically.

"Look, you more than anyone know how Caroline works. And, from what Barbara tells me, you're going to be co-parenting? Sorry, man, I just don't see it," Luke admitted. "What does Sonny say about this?"

"Sonny? Well, he knows and there were words," AJ said vaguely. While he realized Luke was Carly's uncle, he was also a long-time friend and partner of Sonny's and that made him a wildcard with all this. AJ knew Luke could just as easily serve him up to Sonny if he wanted to.

"If you want, I can at least try to keep him out of your way until he cools down, comes to accept it," Luke offered, almost reading AJ's thoughts. It was a comment that was both surprising and unsurprising.

"Sonny, accept it? Yeah, like that'll happen," AJ answered. "But thank you for the offer anyway. I really do appreciate your advice as well."

"Advice? He's giving you advice?" another voice practically screeched. AJ turned around and was faced by his Aunt Tracy. Before he could say anything, though, Tracy's wrath hit Luke with full force. "How could you, of all people, betray me? And to my drunk of a nephew to boot? Or is that it? You're both three sheets to the wind while your plotting?"

"Tracy," Michael began, his voice struggling to remain patient.

"Now, now, Spanky. It was nothing like that. How could you even think I'd do something like that to you? No, me and Junior had other family matters to discuss," Luke told her. Then, he turned to AJ. "Seems there's gonna be more blood ties between your nephew and my niece."

For a minute, Tracy looked confused until her gave wandered over to Michael. Then, her eyes grew as big as saucers. "No! No, no, Carly would never be that stupid again," she said, beginning her rant. Then, as if rethinking it, her next comment was, "Come to think of it, how many times did she marry Sonny?" Swinging over to AJ, she asked, "How drunk were the two of you this time?"

AJ knew the color was rushing to his cheeks, but he informed her, "Stone cold sober, actually, Aunt Tracy." Then, an edge of menace appeared in his voice. "And the next time you make a comment like that about me, Carly or our children, I'll let Carly know. And you know how she can get when protecting her children."

"Does that go for you too?"

AJ smirked. Then, silently, he moved to behind his desk, as if to reestablish his place at ELQ. "Actually, we have agreed to get along for the sake of the baby and all her children. So, right now, my future looks very good. Head of ELQ, a baby on the way, my son by my side…and my aunt about to get out of my presence."

Tracy let out a laugh. "All the more fun to watch as you fall off the perch."

Luke seemed to get the hint. "Tracy, you've lost this battle. Best to retreat and plan for a new attack." To AJ, he said, "Good luck with Caroline, again, Junior." With that, he took her arm and led her out.

The minute the door closed, AJ let out a breath he'd been holding in. A façade that he had built up in front of his aunt was about to crack. No matter how hard he tried, Tracy would still go after him and her words still scared him.

"She's wrong, you know," Michael said. "You are stronger than she says. And you have others to lean on, if you need it: me, Skye, Monica. Hell, maybe even Mom."

Something about that idea that Carly could be a partner with him warmed his heart. He knew what she was like in the trenches and she could be a powerful ally. But, he knew in his heart, Carly was usually just out for herself, to protect herself and her children. He was the one that was much more open to working towards their common purpose. Carly would only go along with him, kicking and screaming. Nonetheless, he appreciated Michael's words of support. "Thanks, I still need that, especially after a showdown like that."

They went along with the business of the day when Morgan showed up. "Just wanted to let you that know that Mom talked to Jax this morning. He'll be here within the week for a visit," Carly's younger son told them. "He's looking forward to talking with you, AJ."

"Great, another confrontation," he muttered.

Morgan shook his head. "He sounded more amused by all this than pissed. He'll probably go easy on you, if for no other reason than to go against Dad."

Michael looked at his brother. "Have you talked to dad at all since…?"

"I'm going to go to his house for dinner tonight, talk to him about what's been going on," Morgan said. "Thank you, again, AJ, for our talk earlier, but I need to talk to my dad about all this."

AJ nodded his head. "I understand and I'm glad you're going to have a talk with him."

Morgan nodded back. "When you said you thought there was more I needed, what did you mean?"

"There are meetings you can go to. I have had my issues with them over the years, but they may help you," AJ replied.

Morgan seemed to think about it. "If I decided to go, would you…come with me?"

AJ was touched. He did want to be there for the kid, even if he wasn't his father. Yet, he didn't actually want to do to Sonny what Sonny did to him for all those years with Michael. He knew that could bring Sonny down on him even more. But, he told him he would be if asked.

Morgan smiled. For the first time, he saw Carly's smile on the kid. "Say," AJ began, "it's almost lunch time. Want to join Michael and I at Kelly's?" Morgan nodded and the three left.

Carly was not surprised at all to find Sonny at her front door. Wordless, she stepped to the side and allowed her ex-husband in. "We need to talk about this AJ situation," he said, cutting to the chase.

"And I already told you, I can handle it by myself. It's really none of your business," Carly replied as she walked ahead of him into the living room.

"Carly, you involved with him is my business. Him being around our kids is my business," came the retort, his voice rising in anger.

"Technically, he's around Morgan, if that is the way you want to see it," Carly told him. She wanted to make a comment about how AJ was helping Morgan with his issues, but she saw little benefit in riling up Sonny. "Look, I'm warning you, Michael's in a delicate situation here. If you keep pushing him about AJ…"

"I'm not losing my sons to that man," Sonny said with a quiet fury.

"Then stay out of it, Sonny. I have all this under control."

"You sure it's AJ's? Not that other guy you were seeing?" Sonny asked, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Todd? No, I'm not nearly as along if it was his. The doctor puts it at no more thirteen weeks. That lines up with the time AJ and I…," Carly said.

"And why the hell did you go to bed with him in the first place? What were you thinking?" His voice was getting louder, as if he were being consumed by the anger.

Something in his voice made her stomach tighten. She tried to ignore it as she replied, "Oh, I don't know, Sonny, it may have had something to do with with you and the fight you two got into that night," she tried to remind him. "Remember, the MetrCourt bar, fists thrown? Ringing a bell?" Her stomach tightened more, making her wince as she went on. "I brought him back to the Quartermaine mansion and tended to the bruises and one thing led to another."

"So, what, sympathy sex?" Sonny said mockingly. But Carly didn't hear him. The pain flared up and she dropped to her sofa. "Carly, are you alright? Carly?"

She couldn't answer him. She knew something was wrong with the baby. She managed to get out, "Hospital," and she heard Sonny on his phone, giving the address. But beyond that, she felt nothing but the pain in her stomach.

She was losing the baby. She knew it. It had happened to her in the past and the familiar pain was there. She was terrified. No matter how this child had come into being or who its father was, she realized, she wanted it. She would fight for it, just as much as she had fought for its brothers and sister. All her children had been born under stressful circumstances and she expected nothing different here.

Carly was barely conscious when the EMTs arrived. She had managed to hear Sonny telling them she was pregnant but after that, it was heard to understand for the most part. But the last thing she heard was the technician asking Sonny if he was the father. He said yes.

N,, that was wrong. She tried to tell them, but by then, she felt nothing. Her last thought before slipping away totally was she wanted AJ there, not Sonny. This was his child, he should be here for this loss.

But he wouldn't be.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Michael was amazed at how much he and Morgan seemed to be enjoying lunch with AJ. He had been understandably cautious last year when his biological father had returned and he still found himself to be, but now, it was as if those years hadn't separated them. He was seeing AJ in a very different light, AJ and the Quartermaines. AJ was telling them about growing up with Jason and their parents and grandparents, all in the same house; about the Thanksgiving dinners never eaten or the fights about the Christmas train. He told them how Emily came into their lives and how the pain of losing her still affected him. They talked about a lot and Michael was glad for it. Then his phone rang.

He looked down at it and turned to Morgan. "It's Dad," he said as he hit receive. "Hey, Dad…what? When?" Panic flashed across his face as he saw AJ and Morgan tense up. "Oh, God. Okay, we'll meet you as General Hospital. Look, Uncle Lucas is supposed to be taking her case. When you get there…Okay, we'll see you then," he said as he ended the call. "Mom's been taken to the hospital. It…it sounds bad."

AJ flung some bills on the table as the three hurried to the hospital. They got there just as the ambulance was arriving. The father-to-be ran towards it. He began badgering the tech as Carly was hurried into the emergency room. "What happened?" he demanded to know.

The tech looked at AJ. "Are you family?"

"I'm the father of the child she's carrying," AJ told them. "What happened?"

The tech looked confused as Sonny came in as well. Michael looked at the other man and a pit opened in his stomach. He may not know exactly what had gone down, but it was not going to be good. He approached Sonny and as he led him in an opposite direction, the tech said,  
"He told me he was the father."

Michael knew, if the situation were reversed, there would be bloodshed. Sonny would have gone after him and beaten him to a pulp. For a second, the answer hung in the air. AJ wheeled at Sonny, but then turned back to the EMT. "I'm that baby's father," he growled.

The tech didn't say anything until Morgan stepped forward, pointing to AJ. "I'm her son," he said, "and Mr. Quartermaine is the father of the baby."

At Morgan's words, Michael nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry if you were misinformed. I'm sure it was only to make sure our mother was given the quickest care possible." He was already trying to calm the situation.

Sonny said nothing, but, "Dr. Lucas Jones is her physician and her brother. He needs to know." The tech nodded as he and AJ went to the cubicle Carly had been brought to. Before going in, though, AJ gave Sonny an icy glare.

Michael turned to Sonny. "Leaving out the fact that you were claiming to be the father, what the hell happened?" he demanded as Morgan came to stand next to him.

Sonny had the decency to look shamefaced. "We were having a discussion and she…she looked to be having pains," he said. "I got her to the hospital…"

"What were you 'discussing'?" Morgan asked harshly.

"Your mother…she always thinks she has these things under control, but I know her," he said. "Her 'plans' tend to blow up in her face. I was there to offer her help."

"I don't buy that," Morgan stated simply. "This being you, if dinner was any example, you two probably got into it again about AJ and that was why she's here, right Dad?"

"Morgan, you have to understand, I'm trying to protect my family-" Sonny said.

"And the more you 'try to protect your family', the worse it gets," he told his father.

Michael looked back at the cubicle. "Look, thank you for getting her here, but I think you should leave." When Sonny looked at him, he added, "Please. The last thing we need is for you and AJ to get into it any further. If there's any news, we'll let you know, but can you just leave?"

Sonny looked to Morgan and saw agreement in his son's face. "Fine, but let Carly know, if she needs me…"

"She won't," Morgan informed him.

Michael had rarely seen the look of hurt in Sonny's face, but the other man nodded and left.

When the doors had closed, Morgan turned to his brother. "Are you making excuses for him Mikey?" his brother asked, perplexed.

"Morgan, look, right now, let's just worry about Mom," he said as he saw Lucas hurry towards Carly. As much as he and his brother wanted to be there as well, they hung back. After Lucas was there for a few minutes, AJ came out and over to the two brothers. "Is there any news?" Michael asked.

"No, Lucas asked me to leave while they did a full examination. I figured it was best for me to wait out here," AJ answered.

"How was Mom?" Morgan asked, fear edging his voice.

"She was unconscious," AJ told him. "Look, we just have to wait which, admittedly, is not my strong suit."

Morgan offered him a smile. "Don't think any of us are good at that," he said, throwing his brother a look to which Michael nodded in agreement.

The three men sat in the waiting room together, all anxious for news. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Lucas came out, grim-faced. Michael feared the worst. But as he came closer, his expression softened. "The baby is fine, but Carly's blood pressure is still sky high and she hasn't woken up. I'm going to have her admitted. Even if she awakens quickly, I still want to keep her overnight for observation."

"Okay," AJ said with some uncertainty. "But the baby…?"

"It's a Quartermaine and a Spencer. That's a tough combo to beat," Lucas said with a smile. "She'll be moved shortly to the seventh floor."

As promised, an orderly came and moved Carly upstairs, AJ and her sons following. Once in the room, it was only a short time later that she woke up. The first face she saw was AJ's. "The baby?" she asked weakly, he hand going to her stomach.

"Tough kid," he answered with a smile.

Carly didn't seem to believe it. Her hand moved to her stomach. "But I felt…I felt it…"

"It's still in there," AJ informed her, putting his hand over hers. He turned to Michael. "Go find Lucas and tell him she's awake." Michael did as ordered and left.

At AJ's words, Carly felt relief. "I thought…I thought I lost it. And that…and that…"

AJ wasn't sure where Carly was trying to go with her words. "And that what, Carly?"

Before she could try to answer, Lucas came back in. "You woke up faster than I thought," he told her. Turning to the men, he asked them to leave, so he could examine her further. AJ didn't want to, but obliged and left with the boys.

Once outside, he walked to the waiting area by the nurses' station. His mind was in a fog. A small part of him knew that there were feelings for Carly, feelings he tried to deny. Were there feelings on her part too? Could there be more to this then—

He was so preoccupied with this thoughts, he didn't see that he was crashing into someone. Charts clattered to the floor as he began to apologize. "Sorry, I didn't see you…" as he bent down to help.

He found himself staring at Elizabeth. "It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either," she said as she at last noticed him. "Oh, AJ, um…what are you doing here?"

AJ's Adam's apple rose and fell as he was confronted by the question. She knew he had slept with Carly, but it seemed that she was unaware that Carly was pregnant. There were two ways to handle the question and for once, he decided to not take the coward's route. "Carly had an issue with her pregnancy and needed medical attention," he said.

"Pregnancy?" Elizabeth asked. Then it dawned on her. "Your baby."

"Yes, my baby," he replied simply.

"That was why you broke up with me. You found out she was pregnant and you assumed it was yours," she said.

"Not assumed. She admitted it to me," he said. "And this, being Carly, I knew it was the truth. I lost too much time with Michael, so we're working on this situation together. I insisted, and she's not fighting it."

"She hasn't run to Sonny to have him protect her from you?" she asked bitchily.

In his memory, he knew this side of Elizabeth existed, but it seemed to have been so far in the past. And he never heard it direct at him. He chose to ignore it for now, chalking it up to spite. "Actually, Sonny may be the reason for Carly being in the hospital in the first place." Elizabeth looked unconvinced. "Look, right now, my concern is for Carly and my child. Thankfully, both seem to be doing better."

The haughty look on her face eased. "Well, I hope all is well with the baby," she said, then added, "and Carly." That said she walked off, leaving AJ with an uneasy feeling.

Sonny being at Carly's and then at the hospital, unnerved him. Why had the mobster shown up? When AJ had come back out, he was gone and while they were waiting, neither Michael nor Morgan had said a word about their father. Had they found out something and were protecting him? He was about to go look for the boys and ask them what happened when he saw Lucas again. Anxiously, he asked, "How is Carly doing?"

"She's still weak and a little tired. After I finished the exam, she fell back to sleep. I'd say, let her rest, get her back up to fighting strength," he said with a smirk. "I called my Mom. Joss was spending the morning with her. She's going to wait for Mercedes to come and watch her and then she'll be here too."

"Thanks, for everything. I know Carly appreciates having her brother here," he said.

"Just, try to keep the stress down to a minimum? She's had a history of rough pregnancies and she's not as young as she used to be," Lucas advised.

"I'm trying, but…"

Lucas looked at him with sympathy. "I know. She doesn't make it easy."

AJ smiled. "No, she doesn't," he agreed. Then he looked around. "Have you seen Michael or Morgan? I was caught up in my thoughts and I haven't seen them."

Lucas shook his head. "No, not since I asked you to clear out. I'm sure they're around here somewhere." As he said that, his pager went off. "I need to check in with this. If you will excuse me." And then he was gone.

AJ was alone with too many thoughts, but the two that stuck out to him were, where were Michael and Morgan…and what had Carly been trying to say before?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Since he had been back in town, Morgan had come to realize that he was the hothead of the family. It made sense to him, as he had keen memories of his father losing his temper and glassware flying around the different rooms of their homes. Carly had a temper too, but hers simmered more. In watching how Michael dealt with the latest family incident and having been around AJ for a week or so and watching him, it was clear Michael took after his biological father in terms of attitude. He was more even keel, more trying to not make a bad situation worse. Normally, Morgan would be all for that.

This was one of the times Morgan was not okay with it.

Watching his father in the emergency room earlier, trying to explain what had gone down that ended with his mother in the hospital was not something he thought anyone could hand wave away. And Morgan was vaguely insulted by the childish way Sonny viewed his ex-wife's decision-making process. Sure, Morgan clearly remembered the times Carly's plans had gone awry. Hell, he still had clear memories of his mother trying to detonate Sonny's wedding to Brenda Barrett with what she believed was credible information on the bride's affair with the groom's hitherto unknown son. But that was no excuse for him to assume all Carly's actions needed pre-emptive containment strategies.

It was this anger that propelled Morgan into his father's office in the back of Pozzulo's. When he saw his father behind the desk, he was every inch Sonny's son. "What the hell, dad!?" he yelled. "Mom told you it was none of your business! Why'd you have to provoke her like that? You could have killed her and the baby!" He ran to his father and grabbed at the man's lapels.

Morgan didn't take any further action along that course, as Michael was right behind him and had to pry him off Sonny. "Morgan, calm down," he said as he tugged on his brother. "Morgan!"

Morgan released Sonny and stood back, trying to reign in his temper while Michael looked at the man he had called father most of his life. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Tell us exactly what happened today."

Sonny looked up at the boys. Then, he swiveled in his chair, grabbing for a bottle of booze. Great, Michael thought, drinking to ease the pain. Just another reason to be angry with this man. Sonny poured a drink, downed it and looked back at Michael and Morgan. "I already told you what happened. I don't need to explain any further."

"You can explain it to us, or to AJ. But I think I can safely say, if you do explain it to him, he'll be far kinder to you than you'd be to him, if the roles were reversed," Michael said.

"Why are you even wasting your breath, Mikey? He's only going to use the same old tired excuses. In his mind, people can't change," Morgan replied. "To him, AJ will always be a screw-up who nearly killed his brother, right Dad? Like I'm the degenerate gambler, like Grandpa Mike." He looked at this father. "What was it that you said to me when we were coming back? 'Just like your grandfather'."

Michael looked to his brother and back at Sonny. "Dad?"

"I didn't…I didn't mean it like that, Morgan," Sonny's voice said softly. "I have been through this with Mike and I didn't want to see it happened to my son."

"Then why didn't you try to help me, huh? Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Morgan practically begged him for an answer. Then a cruel smile played over his face. "You know who had been more helpful to me lately? You really want to know who's listened to me and shared his experiences?" There was a short laugh as he provided the answer. "AJ."

Sonny's eyes alighted with fire but Morgan stopped him cold. "You know what? It's not even worth it anymore. Mom was right to get me away from you. To send me off to school without the last name Corinthos. I didn't have to live under that shadow then and I think for now, I'd be happy as Benson." Without another word, Morgan left the office.

Sonny looked pained, but Michael could tell he was trying to mask it. "He needs to calm down."

"You think that's what he needs? Dad, he's angry. So am I, as a matter of fact. Do you not see what could have happened? Mom told you to keep out of it. You didn't and she almost lost the baby," Michael said. Then he thought for a minute. "Are you taking your medicine?"

Sonny didn't answer. That was all Michael needed to hear. "Keep this up, Dad, or…" Michael warned, hoping to get through to his father.

"Or what?" he asked dangerously.

"Or you could lose…no, forfeit your family. Right now, Morgan isn't seeing AJ as some big bad, like you and Mom have made him out to be. Right now, the way it looks to him, you're the bad guy." Michael turned to leave but before exiting, he added, "And so to me as well."

* * *

When Carly woke up, only her mother was in the room with her. She blinked a few times as she asked, "Mom?"

Bobbie looked over at her. "Hey there," she said as she reached for a glass of water. "You had us scared there for a little bit." As Carly sipped at the water, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't…" Carly began. Then it hit her and her eyes flew open. "The baby?"

"Its fine," Bobbie soothed her. "Lucas gave you a full exam and everything is okay. Your blood pressure's still elevated but it's a lot better than it was when you were brought in."

"Is Sonny here? He was with me, he called the ambulance and told them he was the father," Carly said. "That was the last thing that I remember."

Her mother shook her head. "I haven't seen him since I've been here, but I know AJ's around. I'll go look for him if you want."

Bobbie's words had the unexpected effect on her that calmed her. But she was loath to give voice to that feeling. "Yeah, I guess if he's here…"

Bobbie nodded. "Give me a minute." She got up and left the room.

While Bobbie was away, Carly was left with her thoughts. She now remembered the discussion with Sonny that degenerated into her being here. While she was touched by his concern, at the same time it irked her that he was flinging her actions at her. While she admitted sleeping with AJ again wasn't one of her better ideas, who was he to throw that in her face? How many bed partners had he had that she fumed over?

Just then, Bobbie reappeared in the doorway. "Look who I found," she said, trying to be cheerful.

From behind her, AJ stepped into the room. She saw him looking her over in the bed. He turned back to Bobbie. "Thanks for coming and looking for me. Uh, can we have a moment?"

Bobbie looked from AJ to Carly. "I think I'm going to go find Monica and let her know what happened." That said, Bobbie left them.

AJ turned back to Carly. "How are you doing?" he asked gently, an edge of fear in his voice.

"I'm better," Carly said. "Bobbie said Lucas check me over and told her everything is fine."

AJ nodded. "He said the same thing to me, too. The only thing was he wanted to keep you overnight for observation. I think it's a good idea, personally."

Carly shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever the doctor ordered," she replied.

AJ approached the side of her bed and sat next to her. "Do you know what happened?" Even though he had a guess, he wanted to find out directly from Carly. It was a test, in a way, to see how she would answer him.

"Sonny came over and while we were…talking, I experienced cramping. I guess it was so bad, I lost consciousness because the next thing I remember was waking up in this room," Carly said.

"It was pretty bad. You were unconscious the whole time you were in the ER," AJ informed her. "You didn't wake up until you got in here."

"You were here then, weren't you?" Carly asked.

AJ nodded. "Me and your sons. Who, I'm sorry to say, I lost track of. Lucas wanted to do another checkup and I left the room for a bit," he explained. "Also, uh, just so you know, I told Elizabeth Webber about the baby."

Carly narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

AJ held his hands up. "She asked me why I was here, I told her it was for you and then, that you were pregnant. I was surprised it hadn't made its way around the hospital yet. Gossip doesn't move as fast without Amy Vining here anymore, does it?"

Carly chose not to say anything further on the matter and they sat together in silence until Bobbie returned with Monica. "Hey, how's everything going here?" she asked, trying to lighten a mood that seemed heavy.

"Its fine, Mom," Carly said.

"Bobbie told me you had a scare," Monica informed her. "I'm glad you and the baby are alright."

"Everything's okay?" Morgan asked as he and Michael stepped into the room.

Carly smiled at her sons. "Yes, Lucas checked me over, twice and now, I'd really just like to go home."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," AJ reminded her, seeing the fight coming back to her. When he got a dirty look from her, he deflected it, saying, "Doctor's orders, remember? And I can't blame a brother or uncle to advice and overnight to make sure his sister and niece or nephew is alright. Unless, you really want that debate?"

Carly sank back in the bed, admitting defeat. "Fine, fine, if that's what Lucas says." Then she turned to her mother. "Does Joss know what happened?"

"When I got the call, I left her with Mercedes. I didn't want to scare her or anything," Bobbie replied.

"If you want, Mom, AJ, Morgan and I could go get her," Michael offered. "It'll also cut down on the traffic in here for a bit."

"Yeah, let's go get the little tyke. I'm sure she's pestering Mercedes right now," Morgan said.

"And you want me to come too?" AJ wondered aloud. Carly had to admit, it sounded a little suspicious to her too.

"Yeah, why don't you come along," Morgan said.

Carly saw that AJ seemed to notice something in Michael's eye and he caught the drift. "Okay, let's go. Unless, it is okay if a kid Joss' age comes to visit in the hospital, right Mom?"

Monica was eying the boys up, curious as to what they wanted AJ to go to pick up their sister, but when she heard the question, she nodded her head. "Yes, but just be careful with the equipment and her mother of course."

"Okay, Mom, Grandma, Grandmother, we'll be back in a bit," Michael said. With that, the three men stepped into the hall and headed to the elevators.

When they got into on and the doors closed, AJ turned to the brothers. "Okay, guys, what's up? I don't think there's need for three of us to get a six-year-old."

"On the way home, we want to talk to you about the conversation we had with Sonny," Morgan said. At the mention of the name, AJ took note that Morgan hadn't said 'Dad' or anything like that.

"I'll drive, because I don't want you going off in a blind rage," Michael said.

AJ took a deep breath. "That bad?"

"We'll let you decide. But for now, let's get home, talk and bring Joss back," Morgan said as the hit the parking garage.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

All told, AJ had been pretty on the mark with what had happened between Carly and Sonny, from what the boys had told him. Sure, Carly seemed to have covered for her ex-husband earlier, but he didn't feel that was out of the norm. It was all too common for people in Port Charles to protect Sonny Corinthos with all the bad things he did. But it did put a small about of fear and self-doubt in AJ's mind of her sticking with the agreement, tentative that it may have been, about trying to raise the baby together.

By the time they pulled into the driveway at Carly's, the car had grown silent. Before they got out, Michael turned to AJ. "Look, I know what my father did was wrong. He knew it was none of his business and he still provoked an argument. He probably did tell the EMTs he was the father to cut you out. But please, I am begging you, don't go after him. It's the last thin any of us need."

AJ faced his son. "I'm not going to go after Sonny, so don't worry about that." Then, he got out of the car and headed to the door. "At least, not in the way you're thinking," he added under his breath.

Morgan and Michael followed them and from the distance, AJ could see the looks of disbelief on both of their faces. Morgan unlocked the front door, but barred AJ front entering as he asked, "You're not going to go after him? I'd at least expect you to beat the shit out of him."

"Morgan!" Michael warned.

AJ appreciated both the boys' views. Yes, every fiber of his being wanted to kick the crap out of the local Mafioso, but he knew his survival chances were slim. At the same time, he did understand where Michael was coming from. No matter what Sonny had done, for Morgan to support violence wasn't the way either.

"No, I'm not," AJ said before getting Morgan to release his hold on the door. He walked into the living room and, when Michael and Morgan joined him, he had them sit down. "First of all, yes, I do want to go after Sonny. And that is what he wants me to do. He's expecting it, almost taunting me to do it. I'm not going to sink to his violent level." He said. Then, he looked Michael directly in the eyes. "I've done that before and it made a bad situation worse." Then he took a few steps back, and smiled. "I am going to have an answer for Sonny about this, but I have to make some calls."

AJ could see Michael was worried. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry about that now. At the moment, your mother should be our worry," AJ said.

"Is Mommy sick?" a small voice asked from the stairs.

The three looked over and saw Josslyn there. They all glanced around to each other, trying to decide how to break the news to her. Then, Morgan began, "Well, Mom's not sick…"

Joss' eyes welled up and AJ went over to her, picking her up and bringing her to the sofa. "You mommy had a little tummy ache and Uncle Sonny had to take her to the hospital," he said gently.

"That's where the baby is, right? Is my baby alright?"

AJ had to smirk. Joss was definitely her mother's daughter. "Yes, the baby is fine. But the doctors, like your Uncle Lucas, they want her to stay in the hospital overnight, just to make sure."

"I want to go see her!" The little girl practically ordered that.

"Man, apples and trees," Morgan muttered under his breath.

Michael shot his brother a look. "Well, Joss, as it just so happens, that's why we're here. Mom wants to see you too and she asked the three of us to come and bring you over."

His little sister hopped off of AJ's lap. "Then let's go!" she demanded, heading for the front door.

The three looked at each other bewilderedly. Then, Morgan turned to AJ and Michael. "I really hope this kid takes more after the two of you. I mean, she's Jax's daughter and she a Mom Mini-Me."

"And being half-Quartermaine would make it better?" AJ asked facetiously. He shook his head. "Come on. Let's do as Miss Josslyn demands.

* * *

It had taken Carly a lot to convince her mother that it was alright for her to leave and get something to eat. Bobbie had been reluctant but had grown too hungry to argue with her daughter. She said she'd grab a bite to eat at Kelly's but would be back soon.

Carly was only alone for a few minutes when she saw a shadow lurking outside her door. She knew who it was as she called out, "It's safe to come in Sonny. I'm alone."

Sonny appeared in the doorway with a peculiar look on his face. "Carly," was all he said.

He stepped in and stood at the foot of her bed. "I came to apologies for putting you in this situation. I was only trying to make you see this is not going to work."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but she accepted the apology. "I do think you could be wrong, though."

"I don't think I am," he said, "But I don't want to get into it with you. I do want you to have a healthy pregnancy, Carly, I'm just…I'm just worried about my family and that does still include you and again, I want to offer you my help."

Carly heard something else behind that statement. "Why are you worried about your family? Is this about the boys?"

Sonny looked away from her and walked around the room. "Morgan and Michael, they both told me to stay out of…this. And Michael, he thinks I could lose Morgan."

Carly was silent, thinking about what she would say next. "I warned you," she told him quietly. "I told you not to push this. Sonny, you have to back off. Michael's right, you can lose Morgan if you keep this up. Right now, AJ's being there for him. Not pushing him, not being intrusive. But if you keep fight to keep AJ out, you will lose your son."

Sonny shook his head. "I will not lose my sons to that screw-up." His rant was cut off when Joss' voice could be heard coming into to the room.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried when she saw her mother.

"Baby girl!" Carly called back as she opened her arms to her daughter. She was surprised at how gently her daughter was when she hugged her. "Oh, I missed you."

"I was scared when Grandma said you were in the hospital. Morgan and Michael and Uncle AJ said you were alright but I had to be careful because of the baby," Joss told her.

Carly looked up and saw the three men standing just outside the room. All three eyed Sonny for a minute before Morgan stepped forward. "I think you should be leaving now."

"Morgan…" Sonny tried to begin, but his son turned his back and walked over to his mother. Sonny then looked to Michael. "Michael…" he asked begging.

"I think you should leave, Dad," was all Michael said.

Sonny turned to Carly. "Listen to him, please."

Sonny turned to the door, but before he left, he stood in front of AJ, glaring. "I am not going to lose my sons to the like of you," he declared, cold and dangerous.

AJ wanted to make a comment, about how Sonny's posturing right now was losing his sons, but, again, he held his tongue. After a full minute of silence, Sonny left.

All the adults in the room took a deep breath. AJ didn't want to bring Sonny up, but had to ask, "Everything okay?"

Carly gulped. "Yeah, everything is fine. Sonny just came back to apologize to me."

"He could have sent a text," Morgan muttered.

"No, Morgan, it was right for him to come to talk to your mother," AJ said. "Look, it was the wrong thing to do. I'm not going to defend your father for that, but I also don't think you should take that attitude with him. It will only make the entire things more stressful for all of us and your mother most of all."

"And stress is the worst thing for Carly right now," another voice said. AJ turned around and saw Lucas come in.

Carly looked alarmed by her brother's words. "Is there something else wrong? Lucas, tell me!"

Lucas glanced over at his niece and Michael caught the drift. "Morgan, why don't we take Joss down for some I-C-E C-R-E-A-M. If there's anything we need to know, I'm sure Mom and AJ will tell us later."

Morgan nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, Mikey. Come on, Squirt. Let's see what the flavor of the day is," he said as he picked up Joss.

"We're going for ice cream? I hope they have chocolate chip cookie dough!" she said excited.

"You knew what Mikey spelled out? You are too smart for your own good," Morgan told her as they left.

"Okay, little ears are out of here. What's the story?" Carly asked.

"Well, to start off," Lucas began, "there is nothing seemingly wrong. But, given your history and current situation, I don't want you under additional stress. So, when you are released tomorrow, I am ordering two weeks bed rest."

"Two week? Lucas, I have a…hotel to run, a six year old daughter to chase after," she said.

"You have a staff to run your hotel, right?" When Carly didn't answer him, he pushed again. "Right, Carly?" When she nodded in agreement he went on. "They can run it for you. Also, if need be, they can video conference, I'm sure. As to your daughter, Mom's sticking around so she can keep an eye on Joss, as can her brothers."

"And I can help out, too. Joss and I, we've got a pretty good bond, I'd say," AJ said.

"What is your situation, if I may ask?" Lucas questioned.

AJ and Carly turned and looked at each other. "Well, she's at her house and I'm still at the mansion. We really haven't worked out all the logistics yet. But we have time, right?"

"Oh, yes, you do. I was just wondering…well, not to sound like an overprotective brother, but Carly's going to need help, especially over the next few months. I guess I'm just wondering…well, are you going to be there?" Lucas asked. Before he could get an answer, his beeper went off and he excused himself.

AJ turned to Carly. "Um, well, look, Carly, whatever help you need…you know you just have to ask me."

He turned to leave when he heard her ask, "How much are you willing to help?" When he turned back to her, she went on. "I mean, if I, say, have a late night craving. Would you be willing to go get it for me?"

AJ smiled. "Sure thing. All you'd have to do is call."

"Well, I mean, it would take time, if I had to call. You'd have to get up go to the store from your place or something and then come over. I mean, if you were, say in the next room…"

AJ did a double take. Was Carly…what was she suggesting? "What are you thinking?" he said, harsher than he had planned.

She looked offended by his question. "Forget it, just…forget it."

"No, sorry, it was just…really, what are you thinking?" he asked her.

Carly sighed. "Look, I have plenty of bedrooms and it would be an extra hand if I need it," she said as AJ's face lit up with a smile. "I'd run you ragged, you do know that. This" she pointed to her stomach, "is your fault."

"You know what they say, Carly, it takes two to tango," he told her. "But, if you want me at your house to help, then yes, I'll gladly move in."

"Move in?" he heard Michael ask. "Where would you be moving in to?"

AJ turned to his son then back to Carly and smiled. Carly, he could tell, wasn't entirely pleased, but if she complained, he would have to remind her, this was her idea.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It was a few days later. Carly had been released and was theoretically resting, though in fact there was little of that happening. AJ was back at the Quartermaine mansion packing his suitcase when he heard his mother's voice. "This has to be your worst idea yet in this mess!" Monica declared. "Nothing good can come from it."

"Mom," he replied with a sigh, "I am going to be part of my child's life and this is actually the easiest and best way."

"This is Carly we're talking about here. I'm still in a state of shock she admitted it was yours," Monica retorted. "AJ, I'm begging you, when the baby is born, we can talk to the lawyers, sort out some custody arrangement."

"And that would be good for whom? It would provoke Carly, and by extension Sonny, diminish me in Michael and Morgan's eyes and do harm to my child right out of the gate," AJ told her.

"And it would be good to have two parents who hate each other tolerating each other's presence under the same roof? That was how you and Jason and Emily grew up through the majority of your childhoods. Alan and I…"

"Loved each other, despite a lot. You weren't perfect parents, but you put your childrens' needs first. And, in a lot of ways, I see you two in Carly and I."

Monica crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you so much for that comparison."

He had to smile at that. "Look, it's not like it'll just be the two of us in the house by ourselves. Morgan will be there, and I even Michael's moving back. He is similarly worried about this co-habitation too." He moved around the room and picked up a few knickknacks. Then, he saw a picture of him and Jason, from a Nurses' Ball before the accident. They were on stage together for an act, beaming at the audience. He put it in his suitcase to take with him and zipped it up.

AJ and Monica made their way downstairs to find Skye, Lila Rae and Alice waiting for him. He went to Alice first. "Now, you have any problems with Mrs. Jacks, let me know and I'll turn the Dominator on her," the housekeeper said.

"Um, thanks, but I don't think that will good for the baby," AJ said politely. He next moved on to Skye. "Hey, you'll keep an eye on Mom, right?"

"Of course, but who's going to keep an eye on you?" she asked with concern.

"You're not going to start too? Look, I told Mom, Michael's moving back in and he can keep the peace," AJ told her.

"Well, just warn your baby mama that I will be dropping by to make sure you are in one piece. Besides, Lila Rae will miss her Uncle AJ," Sky said.

AJ looked down at his niece. "And I'm going to miss you too," he said, giving her a hug.

She nodded. "Grandma said you were moving in with an evil witch. Why? I don't want you to get hurt!"

AJ had to roll his eyes as he cast a glance at Skye, then Monica. "Carly isn't an evil witch," he said. That statement was followed by a chorus of dissenting opinions. He ignored them, trying a new tactic with Lila Rae. "Did you know, she has a daughter about your age? Maybe one day, your mom can bring you over and you and Josslyn can meet? Wouldn't that be fun? If fact, I think you'll be in the same grade as her in September. You could meet her before school starts."

"Oh, joy," Skye responded snidely. Then she put on a smile. "I think that would be lovely. You and I can go visit Uncle AJ and maybe make a new friend."

Lila Rae nodded enthusiastically. "I'd like that!" Then, hugging him again she said, "I'll miss you."

"I will too." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then stood, turning to his mother. "Remember, I'm just next door, okay? It will be okay."

Monica took a deep breath. "Just promise me, you'll be careful. I just know her track record and I don't trust her."

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine." That said, AJ walked to his car and left.

It took maybe five minutes to drive to Carly's. When he pulled in, Morgan was at the door to greet him. "I still don't get what my Mom is trying to do," he said.

"Maybe she's trying to make a tough situation easy on all involved?" AJ offered, as he walked upstairs to the room Carly had set aside for him.

"Dude, when have you ever known my mother to do that? It's like she lives to make all situations as tough as possible on everyone involved," Morgan said.

AJ couldn't argue with that as he set out his things. He and Morgan were still chatting when the door opened and Carly walked in. "So, you're here," she said.

"Mom, you're supposed to stay in bed!" Morgan told her.

Carly rolled her eyes and sat back against the pillows on AJ's bed. "See, I'm on bed rest!" she retorted. Then she saw AJ unpacking. "That's all you brought?"

He gave her a curious look. "Well, if I need anything else, it's not like I have to go that far to get it," as he removed shirts and began to hang them up.

Still resting in the suitcase was the picture AJ had brought of him and Jason. Carly snatched it and looked at it wistfully. "When was this taken?" she asked him.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "It was from a long time ago. One of the first Nurses' Balls."

Morgan looked over her shoulder at the picture. "Man, he looks so different from what I remember."

"Remember, I told you he was more preppy back in the day," AJ said. He sat down and looked at the picture again. "I was doing actor impressions and he had to guess them, something like that. We had fun." He took the picture out of Carly's hand and set it on the night table. "I miss it."

Carly looked at AJ. "Morgan, why don't you go call for some pizzas? Michael should be here soon and we'll all eat together."

"Mom, you know what the doctor said about your diet," he reminded her.

"Get me a veggie pizza, alright? Happy?" she said. Morgan shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Then, she turned back to AJ. "It's a nice picture of the two of you."

"Thanks. That's why I brought it over with me. To not forget him," AJ answered.

"I never will, I know that," Carly said.

He sat down and looked at her. "So, I guess we know the name if it's a boy."

Carly's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, if there is one thing we have in common, it's that we both loved Jason. I guess it would only make sense to name the baby after him," AJ reasoned.

Carly thought about it for a few minutes. "Jason Quartermaine Benson," she said.

"Jason Benson Quartermaine," AJ corrected her.

She looked at the picture again. "No," she said finally. "Not Jason."

AJ was shocked. He had figured it was a given that that would be the name if it was a boy. "Oh-kay, why not?"

"Look, if we name the baby Jason, it's putting a lot of pressure on him out of the gate. And with the differing memories we have and their inherent conflicts…" She shook her head. "No, not Jason."

"Fair enough," he answered. "Alan Quatermaine, III?" When she gave him side eye, he chuckled. "Had to try."

"Are we really talking baby names?" Carly marveled. "I just never thought…"

"Yeah, we're actually having a civil conversation," AJ said. "See, Carly. Am I really that bad?"

Before Carly would answer, they heard the simultaneous sounds of Michael coming in from the garage and the doorbell ringing. She smiled at AJ. "Saved by the bell." Then, she got up, headed for her bedroom. "Bring me two slices of the veggie and a diet soda."

"Putting me to work already?" he asked as he followed her to her room and watched her get on the bed.

"I told you, when you moved in here, I would be. Now, go. I'm hungry."

He bowed gallantly. "As you wish," he said backing up and heading to the kitchen.

Carly took a deep breath. She was glad she didn't have a chance to answer AJ's question. Different feelings were warring within her. She was trying to hold onto her annoyance, her anger, with AJ. He was still smug, as his alternate name suggestion had just shown. But, at the same time, his tone was more self-deprecating.

She laid her head on the pillow. Things were changing, she could see that and she hated it. It had been so much easier when she hated the very sight of him and wanted nothing more than to banish him from her life and Michael's. Those days were over. Now, she was seeing a different side of AJ. It wasn't unappealing, she admitted to herself, and that fact frightened her more than anything.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The doorbell rang and AJ, working on his laptop in the living room, got up to answer it. He'd been there a week and had begun to get somewhat comfortable around Carly's house. They had been civil to each other, for the most part, but most of the talk in the house had been between AJ, Morgan and Michael. Even Joss had been chattier with him than her mother.

He went to the door and, upon opening it, found a large, stuffed kangaroo standing in front of him, complete with a joey in its pouch. "What the…?" AJ wondered aloud, until he stepped outside. Standing off to the side, outside the view from the door was Jasper Jacks.

The other man seemed as surprised to see AJ as he was. However, he was quick to silence any question AJ was ready to ask. A silent understanding passed between them and AJ called out, "Joss, I think there's a delivery here for you!"

He heard the pounding steps approaching as the little girl called out, "Is it a present?" When she arrived, she saw the stuffed animal. "A kangaroo! Thank you, Uncle AJ!"

AJ smiled down at her. "Don't thank me," he told her as he squatted down to her eye level and pointed upwards. "Thank your daddy."

Jax stepped behind the gift, his face brimming with a smile. "Hello, princess!" he said.

"DADDY!" Joss called out at an ear-splitting level. She launched herself into her father's arms as he picked her up and carried her in the house, AJ grabbing the toy and following.

Jax finally put her down in the living room. "See, I told you I'd be here to visit. Sorry it took so long, though," he said. He turned to AJ. "Had some business issue I needed to take care of."

AJ extended his hand and Jax shook it. "No problem. It's been a little hectic here as well."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how so?"

Before AJ could answer, his phone beeped. "One sec," he said as he looked at it. "I need to go look for a file for her highness." He went over to a table and sorted through the papers on it.

When he seemed to have found it, Jax reached for it. "Allow me. I'll see that she gets it," he said. "Also, it'll give her a surprise." With that, Jax headed for the front door.

"Actually," AJ said, stopping him. "She's upstairs." When Jax's faced looked to be asking a question, he told the ex-husband about the bed rest. "Let's just say, Sonny's opinions have been voiced to her, several times over."

Jax understood. "He was always the biggest problem," Jax agreed. Waving the papers, he added, "We can talk more after I see that she gets this. Maybe drinks? You can catch me up on everything. I'm sure a lot has happened."

"You have no idea," AJ said as Jax headed upstairs.

As Jax opened the door, he was met by his ex-wife yelling, "About time! What took you so long? I told you exactly where it was."

"Well," Jax began, smiling indulgently at her, "to be fair, you told AJ, not me. And besides, it's not like he or I can transport up here directly."

"Jax!" she yelped, surprised to see him. He handed her the paperwork, but she threw it on the bed and opened her arms. He bent over and embraced her. "I wasn't expecting to see you!"

"Well, I had a meeting in New York. I do apologize for just dropping in, but I had some time until my next trip and I did promise Josslyn I'd come and visit."

"You are always welcome to come here," she said to him. "More than welcome! How have you been?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. AJ said something about bed rest? What happened?" Jax asked, concern in his voice.

"Nothing, really. I just had cramping and Sonny had to get me to the hospital. But, according to Lucas, I'm fine, the baby is fine. We're all just…fine," she explained.

"Sonny? What did he do?" Jax asked, a sneer on his face.

"Why do you think Sonny did anything?" Carly retorted defensively.

"Because I know him, I know how what he thinks of your situation. What, did you two have an argument about the baby and that was why you wound up in the hospital?" Jax asked.

Carly would lie to a lot of people. Lord knows she had done it from the moment she hit Port Charles all those years ago. But lying to Jax actually left distaste in her mouth. So much so, she said, "Yes, alright. Sonny and I got into it. But I told him to stay out of it."

"And he wouldn't listen," Jax surmised. He let out a sigh as he sat on the bed. "Carly, I know he's an important person in your life, I know he's the father of your sons, but I have never gotten why a smart, independent woman like yourself ever latched on to the likes of him." He waved his hand in the direction of the door, trying to indicate to the man downstairs. "How are things going with AJ?"

"Well, we haven't killed each other yet," she snarked. Then she smiled. "He's…actually being real good. He's good to Joss, he's helping Morgan through some issues and he and Michael are running ELQ together."

"And running it well, from what my stockbroker's been telling me. I haven't seen profits like this since Ned was the president," Jax replied.

"Thank you. I'd love to see Tracy's face if she heard that," AJ's voice said as he stepped into the room. "Uh, Carly, I have to run to the office. Sorry, there's a situation and Michael needs me. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Don't worry about her. I'll stay here until you get back," Jax said.

AJ smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh and before you go, really let's meet up later for drinks and catch up. I didn't get a chance to talk to you when I came back for the Nurses' Ball. Say, the MetroCourt, six o'clock?" Jax offered.

Carly's eyes were bugging out of their sockets. The very thought that these two men in her life talking over drinks? And she knew the topic would be her. "Uh, is that a good idea? He's still on the wagon, I'd like to keep him that way," Carly said.

"The bar at the MetroCourt has plenty of non-alcoholic drinks, Carly," AJ reminded her as he answered Jax. "Sounds great. I'm sure Bobbie can stay here make sure Carly is following doctors' orders and staying on bed rest. I'll see you then." With that, he left.

When Jax turned back to his ex-wife, he had a grin on his face that pissed her off more. She pointed to her stomach and said, "You know what? This is your fault!"

Now Jax was laughing. "How is you being pregnant my fault? We haven't slept together in years."

She fell back on the pillows with force. "If you had taken me up on the reconciliation and hadn't insisted on refiling the papers so you could marry Brenda, who I will remind you went running to Sonny while you were with me, I would have never fallen into bed with him!" she yelled, pointing to where AJ had just exited.

Jax always loved the convoluted twists Carly went through to place the blame for her actions on others. "Carly, really?" He stood up and walked around the room.

"Yes," she answered petulantly. But the expression collapsed almost immediately and she let out a chuckle. "Wow, look at where are now. Me expecting another Quartermaine and you…what are you doing now? Any new supermodel girlfriend or are you trying to get back with the one you dumped?"

"I'm keeping busy. Mum's not been at her best lately so I'm sticking closer to her," Jax said.

"I hope it's nothing too serious with Lady Jane," Carly said, an affectionate smile on her face.

"She's just getting older and is having a hard time accepting it," Jax said. "But, if it is possible, I'd like to bring Joss back to Australia with me for a visit."

"Actually, that may help me out. Like you heard, I'm practically chained to this bed and the idea of my daughter running around the Outback with you instead of this house with me worrying would be a good idea. And, since school doesn't start for a few weeks, I don't see a problem with it," Carly said.

"See a problem with what?" Morgan's voice asked when he came in. He saw Jax. "Hey, man, when did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago," Jax said as he embraced his former stepson.

"Should have known when I saw the humungous stuffed kangaroo Joss was playing with downstairs. Who else would bring a toy of that animal that was that big?" Morgan said with a grin.

"Well, I don't get enough opportunities to spoil my daughter," he replied. "How's everything been with you?"

"Okay, with the exception of the new weird twists this family has taken. I mean, Mom and AJ?" Morgan said. "But other than that, he's actually turned out to be not half bad."

Jax raised an eye at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's been helping me out but not being pushy about it. Anyway, you sticking around for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll be in town for a bit, then I'm going to take Joss to visit my mother," Jax said. "By the way, before I forget, I'm going to give Bobbie a call, tell her you need a babysitter."

"You need a babysitter? Why Mom, what happened now?" Morgan asked as Jax began a conversation with his former mother-in-law.

"I don't need one, but, as my guard dog's going to be throwing back a few with Jax later on…" Carly said.

"Wait, what? AJ and Jax are going to hang out together?" Morgan asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes," Carly answered through gritted teeth.

"And you're not happy about it," Morgan stated.

"No," came the answer.

"It was so lovely to talk to Bobbie," Jax said after he finished his call. "She doesn't have a problem coming and staying with you. She even said she'd bring some burgers over from Kelly's. So, that's settled. I'm going to go down and play with my daughter then." He gave Carly a quick kiss on the cheek.

Before he could walk out into the hallway, Morgan stopped to ask him a question. "I just have one request about this 'boy's night out' with AJ." Jax stood there and waited. Morgan let out a breath before saying, "Can I come and watch? This will be the best entertainment ever. Hell, if my father got along with the two of you, it's would be incredible. My mom's exes, all dishing? Please, tell me I can come along, if only to watch. Michael too."

Jax just stood there for a minute, contemplating the question. He saw that Carly had heard her son and her eyes were wide with annoyance. Jax looked from her to Morgan, his typical devil-may-care smile on his face. It was a tempting invitation to extend. He'd even consider calling Sonny and seeing if he were up for it with him and AJ.

All Jax did was stand there, smile and watch as Carly got more and more nervous.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

In the end, Jax thought it wiser to not have Morgan there for his meeting with AJ. He explained it as there were a number of things, serious things, he had to talk over with AJ. Morgan took it graciously, laughing off the idea. Despite that, before he was to meet AJ, Jax made sure there were no bugging devices that Morgan could have left on him.

He was the first to arrive at the bar and standing behind it was Olivia Falconeri. When he approached the bar, the Brooklyn transplant smiled widely at him. Despite the less than savory association she had with the town mobster, Jax had always liked her.

"What brings you back here, boss?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't seen my daughter in a while and I heard about Carly's situation, so I figured, now was a good time," Jax said. "And, when I'm done here, I'm going to take Joss back with me to Australia for a little visit. Mum doesn't get the chance to see her too often, so now seemed like a good time to do it, what with it still being summer here and all. I'm guessing you've heard about the Carly situation."

"Yeah, well, I'm hearing about it like you won't believe. And not just from Sonny," she said. "We learned last year that Lulu can't carry to term and, even though she has a surrogate, it's hard on her. She sees her cousin about to have number four and all she wants is to be going through everything Carly is, warts and all," Olivia said. "Even if it is with AJ."

"Well, I went to see Carly today and she's handling it, well, better than I would have thought. AJ is at the house and waiting on her, hand and foot, which I'm sure she loves, but she seems to have come to terms with the choices she made," Jax replied.

"Like sleeping with AJ," Olivia stated, a tone of disgust in her voice.

"AJ's really not so bad. Don't believe everything Sonny tells you," Jax said. "The two of them put him through several levels of hell. I'm not justifying AJ's actions, but I had a seat for a lot of it. Besides, Sonny's actions themselves have put all his children in danger. Some directly from him." The last sentence was very pointed.

"Yeah, well, that may be," Olivia conceded. "I was the one who spilled to Sonny. It was an accident and he stormed over here to cause a scene. I do have to say, AJ handled it better than I would have thought."

"That's because I knew what Sonny wanted," AJ said as he heard Olivia's comment. "He wanted me to attack him and then be able to stand superior to me. I've spent too many years on the receiving end of his garbage. I wasn't going to let him win."

Olivia eyed AJ, but chose to say nothing. She turned back to Jax. "Well, it was nice to see you. Stop and say goodbye before you leave," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the two men.

Jax directed AJ to a table. The waitress took their orders, martini for Jax, ginger ale for AJ. When she returned and dropped them off, Jax asked, "So, tell me, how is it really going with Carly?"

"What you saw today, that's basically been it. I'm trying to make life as stress-free as possible. Right now, the worst thing for her is the bed rest." AJ explained. "You know Carly, she wants to be in everyone's face, micromanaging everything and Lucas isn't allowing her to do that at the moment. He still wants her to wait another week or so before allowing her more mobility."

"Wait, Lucas?" Jax said. "When did he get back to town?"

AJ explained how everything had unfolded, from her learning of her condition to telling the family. "We decided that it was better to get it down all at once. So, Bobbie came back east with Lucas who, it turns out, decided to be an OB/GYN and took his sister's case." Taking a sip of his drink, AJ admitted, "I'm glad he did. She actually seems to listen to him."

"You told the whole family? I'm sure Monica had an opinion or two," Jax said with a chuckle.

"She still does as well as Skye," AJ said with a sigh. "Mom wants me to work out a custody agreement with Carly when the baby's born and be done with it. She doesn't trust Carly as far as she can throw her."

"I don't blame your mother," Jax told him. "Monica, I'm sure, still remembers what Carly put Bobbie and Tony through, as well as you."

"Mom still blames a lot of what happened with Jason on Carly," AJ said. "I guess part of me still does too." He swirled the ice around in his glass. "She was in the Quartermaine crypt telling Jason when I overheard her. Of course, she'd go running to Jason when she found out."

"Carly called me after Jason died and told me everything; about the baby switch, Jason and Sam getting their son back and then…what happened at the docks. You know she was close to the guy who did the switch," Jax told him.

"I thought it was Heather Webber?" AJ asked.

"She had an accomplice, but from what I can tell, he pushed all the blame off on her and got off scot free," Jax said. "It was the publisher, Todd Manning. The baby that died, it was his nephew, but there was something about him having killed his brother and feeling guilty about the baby having been stillborn. At least, that was what Carly told me."

"Huh," AJ muttered. "When I got back to town, she seemed tight with Manning. And yet, he committed a sin against Jason? Why would she even allow the guy to live, let alone befriend him?" he wondered.

"Befriend him?"

"Yeah, they were 'involved'" AJ air quoted. "Then he, I don't know, he looked like he thought they were in some deep, meaningful relationship and he kept trying to get back together with her. Then, well, he and his daughter had to leave town. A short time later, the daughter broke up with Michael."

"Manning's daughter and Michael?" Jax said. "I met her after the water crisis. She gave Josslyn a stuff frog that I am told has the ability to talk to fathers who live far away."

"Yeah, they were dating for a few months before I came home. Sweet girl, she was at the mansion the day Grandfather died. And then, she got called out of town and a few weeks later, she called to break up with Michael. Did it the night of the Nurses' Ball. Michael didn't take the break-up well." AJ eyed Jax, unsure if he should continue.

"Went on a bender, did her?" Jax asked, concern mixed with joviality. "He was alright though?"

"Well, he ended up with a hangover, yes. It was more interesting where he was recovering from it."

Now Jax was curious. "And where was that?"

AJ grimaced as he said, "Brenda's hotel room." Jax's jaw dropped but AJ tried to soften the blow. "They didn't actually sleep together. But, after what Carly did to her at the Ball, Brenda decided to get a little revenge."

Jax sat back in his chair and put his face in the palm of his hand. "What did Carly do to Brenda at the Ball?" he asked in a tone like he didn't really want to know but figured he needed to anyway.

"There was bitching back and forth, a few dinner rolls that went flying and Carly having security removed Brenda from the ballroom," AJ said. "Quite frankly, I was enjoying myself too much to pay attention."

Jax chuckled and shook his head. "Tell me, at least, did Lucy end up in her underwear again?"

AJ smiled. "Would it be a Nurses' Ball without that?" AJ asked jokingly. "Anyway, I guess Brenda wound up here, saw Michael's state and took him back to her room. The next morning, Carly came by to throw her out of the hotel entirely and found Michael in her bed. You can probably figure out what happened next."

"Well, I was long gone by then. Carly told me about Brenda and Sonny and when I confronted her about it, she admitted that she wanted Sonny back. I wasn't staying around after that," Jax said.

"I don't blame you," AJ said.

Then, Jax looked up at someone behind the Quartermaine scion. "Hello, Elizabeth," he said pleasantly. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

Elizabeth returned the smile. "It's been okay. The boys are getting bigger, but it's been the same old, same old." She spared a glance at AJ. "I see you are already here with someone, so I'll leave you two alone." With that, she walked away.

Jax's gaze turned to AJ. "Is there something here that I'm missing?" the Australian asked.

AJ let out another sigh. "Well, Elizabeth and I were dating when I found out about Carly," he admitted.

"Oh boy," Jax uttered.

AJ got the gist of Jax's response. "I broke up with her as soon as I heard about Carly. Hell, before I even confronted her. And I never really told her the reason why," he said, as he saw Elizabeth at the bar. "I'm guessing by the way she ignored me, she's heard."

"Have you spoken to Elizabeth since then?" Jax asked. When AJ shook his head, the other man suggested, "Why don't you go talk to her. " He stood up. "I think we've covered everything that needed to be. And know this," Jax said as he leaned over to AJ. "If you do anything that hurts Carly, Joss or the boys…"

"Yeah, I know the drill. And besides, I fear you more than Sonny," AJ said. "Also, I want to thank you for what you told me about Danny. I think Carly and I need to have a long talk soon."

Jax nodded and headed towards the elevator as AJ moved to the bar. "Can I have another ginger ale?" he asked the bartender. When he got the refill, he turned his attention to Liz. "I'm guessing you heard?" It wasn't really a question.

"Heard what, AJ?" she asked, her voice way too pleasant. "Heard that you and Carly slept together? Heard that she's pregnant again? Or was it the fact that you two are now co-habitating?" Liz shook her head. "No, I haven't heard anything of the sort." She took a long sip of her drink. "Just answer me one question." AJ nodded. "Are you even sure it's yours? Couldn't she have slept with anyone else? I mean, it's like every man in this town has to sleep with her."

"The baby's mine. I heard her confess it to Jason in the Quartermaine crypt," AJ confirmed.

"Will she ever let him rest? I mean, what is Jason going to do to help her this time? The dead can't help," Liz remarked snidely. "I guess, if they are her best friend, they can't rest either."

"Elizabeth…"

"Look, I thank you at least for not stringing me along while you plot whatever you are plotting against Carly," she said. "But I can't talk to you about this. It still hurts too much."

AJ did as she requested and left her. As he headed out of the hotel, he played over the conversation he had had with Jax about the circumstances surrounding Sam getting her son back. Know how fiercely protective Carly always was about Jason and those close to him, it was unusual that she hadn't concocted one of her plans to get back at those who hurt his brother. And, from what Jax had described, that was what Todd Manning had done.

AJ still had a number of questions about his nephew's first few months. There was only one person who had the answers he was looking for. As it was still relatively early in the evening, he headed to the one person who would have the answers. He headed to the Harborview Towers and his sister-in-law Sam's penthouse.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

AJ knocked on the penthouse door and was pleased to see it open by Sam, with Danny in her arms. "Hi, sorry to be here so late," AJ apologized. "Can we talk?"

Sam was obviously taken aback by his presence there. "Um, well, yeah, sure," she stammered, stepping aside to let him in.

AJ turned around as she closed the door and held his hands out to Danny. "Can I…?" he asked.

Sam looked to Danny, who was reaching out for AJ. "Okay," she said as she handed her son to his uncle.

"Hey there, buddy," AJ said as he shifted the boy in his arms. "Wow, you have gotten so big!" He looked into his nephew's eyes. "And you look so much like your father, it's scary."

"He really does, doesn't he?" Sam replied.

"Have you ever seen picture of Jason when he was a kid? Trust me, this apple didn't fall far from the tree," AJ told her. AJ made a few funny faces at Danny, eliciting smiles and laughs from the little boy.

Sam found herself smiling at the two of them as well, something she hadn't expected. She didn't have that long of a history with AJ but she had heard the stories, from Jason, from Sonny and from Carly. But since he had returned to town, it seemed that a very different AJ Quartermaine had come back. She found herself saddened that Jason wasn't here to see it. She knew AJ was.

After fifteen minutes, Danny was at last showing signs of tiring and his mother put him to bed. When she returned, AJ was still in the living room, staring at the selfie she had taken of Jason, Danny and herself the night… "As nice as it is to see you come to visit, I doubt that playing Danny to sleep was the reason you came," Sam said bluntly.

"He was a year in June, right?" AJ asked, sidestepping her inquiry.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"And then, you thought he had died at birth? At least, that was what I remember from what Mom told me.

Sam swallowed, fighting the overwhelming sadness that usually accompanied her memories from the time. "That was what it seemed to be, but, in truth, I didn't really believe it." When AJ's look begged for more information, she explained, "It wasn't a difficult birth, but I didn't recover as well as I should have. And, having had him in a motel in the middle of a storm, the man who delivered him, he went to go get help. When he didn't come back, I took Danny and went looking for him. I left the motel and, well, I was getting weaker. I found a shed and I put Danny it the planter's box outside, then went in to get out of the storm. I passed out and when I came to, Jason found me and the dead baby."

"And that dead baby was…"

"Victor Lord, III, if I remember correctly. The grandson of a newspaper magnate in Pennsylvania, whose father supposedly died before his wife found out she was pregnant," Sam told him.

"Supposedly?"

Sam gave him a look. "Well, like you, it turned out he wasn't dead. He was shot by his brother and was presumed dead, but I did a check a month ago and it turns out, Victor Lord Jr. was actually kidnapped or something like that," she went on. "But, at the time, the brother, Todd thought he had shot and killed him." Sam looked towards the stairs where Danny was sleeping. "Todd delivered the baby but he was stillborn or died shortly after birth."

"And he switched the babies? Why?" AJ asked, trying to sort through the information.

"Well, if you ask Todd, it was Heather Webber who came up with the idea. But I don't even like to think about it," Sam said, trying to end the conversation. "Why do you want to know all of this?"

AJ sat down. "I just had a long talk with Jax," he said. "He gave me whatever he knew about it all and told me, Carly didn't seem to have much of a reaction to it. That she defending Manning almost."

Sam seemed to agree. "She didn't believe that Todd had anything to do with any of it, that much is true. And, after Jason…died, she did try to defend Todd to me."

That confused AJ the most. "I'm sorry, but my brother's biggest defender, the one who would walk on hot coals for him, defended someone who committed a crime against Jason? Against his family?" He looked genuinely stunned. "That…that just doesn't compute!"

"I didn't understand it either. And it's not like the guy was squeaky clean to begin with. But, it seemed that Carly wasn't listening to anyone's warnings about Todd. I tried to warn her, I think Jason even did," Sam told him. "Why do you care about any of this?"

"I'm just, I guess I'm just trying to understand. Carly and I…we're having another baby together," he said. Sam seemed surprised by the news. "Yup, Danny's going to have a new little cousin."

"Well, um, congratulations," she said. "You and Carly…when did this happen?"

"One night in April. I got into it with Sonny, fists were thrown and Carly took me home to nurse the cuts. Then we got into it and well, one thing led to another…" AJ answered, sheepishly. "You know, one thing I have always counted on with Carly is her devotion to Jason. I guess that is why this is so unbelievable to me." He got up to leave. "Thank you, Sam, for this information."

"Look, if you need anything…" Sam offered.

AJ turned back to her before opening the door. "I'll let you know," he said to her. With that, he left.

He got back to the house and found Michael and Morgan engaged in a video game battle. Then, Morgan erupted in cheers. "See, that's why I always win," he said to his brother. "You always have to be fair, and life ain't like that!"

AJ smiled. "Maybe I do need to run a DNA test on you. You are a lousy liar and way too fair…sure signs the Quartermaine genes are on the fritz."

"Hey, AJ," Morgan said with a smile. "How were drinks with Jax? Dish any good dirt on Mom? Compare notes on her? Come on, spill!"

AJ had to laugh, but shook his head. "If I wanted you to know what we talked about, I would have let you come," he said. "Now, I need to talk to Michael about some business."

Morgan looked from AJ to Michael. "Fine, fine."

Before he left, AJ asked, "Did your mother behave while I was out?"

Morgan gave him a smile. "She told me she was fine, that I should go out. Of course, she wanted me to follow you and spy, but I insisted that I was alright here." With that, he left.

AJ sat down next to Michael. "Jax and I had a long talk about your mother tonight. I know she was friends with Todd Manning, but, well, how close were they?"

Michael looked confused. "Why are you wondering about that?"

AJ filled Michael in on not just what he said to Jax, but also the visit with Sam. "I guess, I'm just trying to figure just what the hell your mother was thinking. I said to Sam, the one thing that has been constant about your mother for as long as I've known her is her devotion to Jason. She put him first almost always."

"I can't speak for her, but their relationship…it took Starr and I both by surprise. I never saw the two of them together much and yet…"

"And she absolved him of any wrongdoing with Danny?" AJ asked.

"There was a lot that went on with that. Starr told me later, Todd killed his brother but got off due to PTSD. Then, when the baby was stillborn, he felt guilty and couldn't face telling the mother the truth. So, when Heather Webber suggested it…" He sighed. "From what Starr said her dad told her, Heather lied to him about the baby, said it was from a rape. And then she used his brother's murder to guilt him into going along with it."

"And you believe that?" AJ asked, genuinely trying to understand.

"Starr said she threatened to cut off any relationship with her father if he didn't tell her the truth. From the way she described the conversation, she believed him," Michael said.

"Well, for the record, according to what Sam told me tonight, Todd's brother wasn't killed," AJ said. He waved his hand. "I don't have all the details."

"And this has to do with Mom and you how? Are you thinking the baby is Todd's?"

"No, not that at all. It's just…your mother has a history of running to others to help her deal with her situations. Jason, Sonny, you know what I mean. And I guess…well…"

"You're afraid she'll use Todd to fall back on? But he's gone. Last I saw of him, he was taking Starr to LA," Michael reminded him.

"Well, your mother already tried to use me to get out of whatever she was in with him. But, yeah, I remember he left town. And I know the baby is mine. She wouldn't have told Jason otherwise. I guess I'm still scared she's want out and I'll lose the chance to be in this baby's life…"

"…like you lost the chance with me," Michael concluded. "You're going to have a talk with her, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, but I'm going to wait. I don't want to put her or the baby in any danger," AJ said.

He got up to go upstairs when Michael stopped him. "No matter what happens with you and Mom, I promise you, I'll make sure you have a place in this child's life. I'm still trying to come to an understanding why you weren't allowed in mine."

AJ nodded and headed upstairs. He went to Carly's door to check on her and saw that she was sleeping. He decided not to disturb her and went into his own room. Looking at the picture of him and Jason, he remembered when he was at last confronted with the news that Michael was in fact his. He had been hurt that his own brother had been part of the scheme to keep him from his child. And he wondered, would Carly do it again? Would she turn to someone else, if not Todd Manning, than maybe Sonny, if things got rough?

It was a fearful thought. It was also one of those times, he realized, when he would go looking for a liquor bottle. He closed his eyes as he lay down on the bed, trying to fall asleep, trying to think of anything else besides his doubts.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

AJ woke up still with the doubts he had gone to sleep with. He decided to spend the day doing work at ELQ. He didn't know how to even broach the subject with Carly, or even bring it up to her.

He got dressed and thought to at least check in with her. He found Carly up and eating breakfast with Joss in the bed with her. She actually smiled at him as he poked his head in. "Good morning," she said to him. "My ears were really burning last night so I know you two were talking about me. Nothing too bad, I hope."

"Um, no, nothing that bad. Look, I really need to be in the office today. Sorry, I know I told you I'd stick around here, at least while you were stuck on bed rest," AJ said quickly.

"That's okay. I'm actually happy to be losing one of my guard dogs," she said with a chuckle. When AJ didn't respond, she continued with, "Jax is going to stop by later anyway. I think he needs to get back to Australia soon anyway, so Joss may need to get packed and ready to go fairly quickly. And don't worry. Bobbie's going to come by and help with that."

AJ nodded and crouched down to Joss' eye level. "Are you excited about going to see your grandmother?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I don't want to miss the baby being born!" she cried.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. You'll only be gone a few weeks. The baby still has a lot of growing to do until they can be born," Carly soothed her. The little girl seemed comforted by that.

"Well, I'll be home later," AJ said and headed to the front door. When he got there, the bell was rung and Bobbie was outside. "Hey, AJ. How's it going?" she asked.

"Uh, fine. I have to get to the office. Need to…make sure Tracy has launched a coup or something. Carly's upstairs having breakfast in bed with Joss." With that he left.

Bobbie made her way upstairs and found the daughter and granddaughter as AJ had described it. "I just saw AJ as I came here. Everything's going alright?"

Carly looked confused. "Yeah, I guess." She turned to Joss. "Are you finished?" When her daughter said yes, Bobbie took the tray away and Joss went off to play in her room. Bobbie came back a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to get out of this bed," Carly huffed. "I feel fine! I do have a business to run and I don't feel like I'm doing it from here." She grabbed her phone. "I'm calling Lucas and telling him all this. It's ridiculous."

"Carly," Bobbie said with a patented tone. Her daughter put the phone down. "You know this is only for your own, and the baby's own, good."

"Well, I want to get out of here. I want to have dinner at the MetroCourt's restaurant or go to Kelly's for a burger. Not be cooped up in here with the three guard dogs," she sniffed. "And AJ…"

"What's wrong now?"

Carly took a deep breath. "Nothing, actually. He's being really nice and patient with me. And I'm not making it easy on him."

"Really?" Bobbie said without a hint of surprise.

Carly gave her a look. "It's just…unexpected. You know, the day Jax came by I was demanding a file be brought up to me and he was jumping to do it. At least, until he sent Jax up. But it was a nice surprise." Carly fiddled with a loose thread. "I didn't think he'd be this…attentive."

"Well, Carly, he is trying to be a good father," Bobbie reminded her.

"But, I didn't expect…He not just good with me or Michael. He's being there for Morgan and Joss. It's just so not what I would have expected from him," Carly told her.

"Carly, remember something. I have known AJ for a long time and, well," she began, trying to figure out how to couch it, "him not being allowed in Michael's life, having Sonny threaten him to stay out, it made him react in ways I never thought I'd see in him." Carly was less than pleased with her mother's comments, Bobbie could tell. "Carly, it's true. And then he was spurred on by the idea of playing up to the family. But now, none of that is there. Edward, Alan, they're both dead and there's no one he has to pander to."

"So what do you think of him now?" Carly asked. She sounded like she was open to anything Bobbie thought.

"He's seems to have gotten his life straightened out. Like you said, he's good with all your kids. He's reminding me of what he was like…before the accident," Bobbie opined. "And that was a generally good, if flawed, man." Bobbie got up and excused herself. She wanted to go check on Joss, and Carly wanted to rest.

Carly thought over her mother's words. That was what she was seeing too. She remembered the day he had moved, as he was looking at the picture he had brought of Jason. She had a vague memory of AJ from before everything got screwed up. They had been friends, at least. And that seemed to be the trajectory they were on now.

Carly was open to that. She thought she may even be open to seeing if it went any other way.

She shook her head at that thought. No way was she going to fall for AJ Quartermaine. No way. But…when she saw him with her other children, she did think it. She couldn't help it. Could there be more to her and AJ than tolerance and co-parenting?

All AJ was thinking about was what he had been told about Carly and Todd. The scenario kept replaying in his head. Carly runs to Todd, begging for his help in keeping AJ away from their child. He couldn't help it, because, from all he had been told, Todd had become a replacement Jason sometime last year.

Finally, he picked up the phone. "Sam? Yeah it's AJ. You told me last night if I needed anything, I could ask you. Well, you said you were looking into Todd Manning. I need you to tell me what he's been up to recently. How recent? Like this past week. Look, it's just, well, paranoia. No, I haven't been drinking. Just, it's eating away at me. I just want to know. By tomorrow? Yeah, that would be great. Thank you, I look forward to hearing from you." With that, AJ hung up.

There was a knock at his office door and Michael came in. "Hey," he said to his father. "I just wanted to check in on you. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get some work done in the office today. Your grandmother had just arrived as I was leaving, so I guess she'll keep your mother company for the day," AJ said.

"I saw Jax this morning at Kelly's," Michael said. "I think he may want to leave tomorrow with Joss."

"Uh, huh," AJ barely answered.

"Are you still thinking about last night?" Michael asked.

AJ looked up at him. He thought first about what to say, then answered, "I just…after having those talks, I guess it's playing in my head. You know, Carly can go for the long game. String me along, then pull something to blow me out of the water." He got up for a cup of coffee. "When we got married, that was what she was doing. Setting me up to lose it all. She had Jason waiting in the wings, but then he got close to Elizabeth and by time she was ready to make her move, he wasn't there to catch her. But Sonny was," he remembered ruefully.

"And you really think that's what Mom is going to do? Set you up again? But Jason's not here now and really, she's made it plainly obvious to Sonny that she's sticking by you," Michael reminded him.

"That is why," AJ said as he sat back down, "I'm having Sam look into what Todd Manning is up to. He seemed to be her go to guy when I came home. Maybe he's not so out of the picture."

Michael shook his head. "Todd came by the apartment to tell Starr and I that he and Mom had broken up and from the sound of it, he seemed to want to put Port Charles in his rearview mirror permanently. He said something like he'd probably never see her again." AJ looked up at him. "I don't think you have anything to worry about from Todd."

AJ appreciated the words he was hearing. It did calm him down, but not completely. "I just want to make sure of that, then," he said, "but thank you for the information."

As they carried on with their work, AJ looked up at Michael. "What is your brother up to these days? I see him playing video games all the time. Is he doing anything besides that?"

"I know he's been getting his paperwork ready for PCU, but other than that, no," Michael admitted. "He's also been om Mom duty. "Why? What are you thinking?"

Before AJ could answer, the phone rang. AJ picked it up. "Hello," he said.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know," Carly said from the other end, "Lucas wants me in for a checkup tomorrow. If all goes well, I could be off bed rest."

AJ smiled. "That's good news," he said.

"What does your schedule look like?" she asked. "I mean, I thought you may want to come with me. And Joss wants to come too. I told her she could see the baby and she wants to do that before she leaves with Jax."

"I can open my schedule actually. And we can make an afternoon of it, if Michael and Morgan want to come too," he said as Michael looked up at him. AJ lowered the speaker end to ask Michael, "You want to come to the doctor with us? Your mom has a checkup."

Michael had heard what AJ was asking, and he smiled at the offer. He didn't really remember how much his parents had included him when Carly was pregnant with Morgan and he'd been in a coma for the beginning of his mother's pregnancy with Joss. He looked forward to what he hoped would be a normal pregnancy now and was happy to be included in this growth of his family. "Sure, I'd love to come. I think Morgan would too." As he said, that, he sent a text to his brother. The reply was an affirmative as well.

"Carly, both the boys are going to come too," he said. "And afterwards, will have lunch at Kelly's and meet Jax. That sound okay with you?"

At the other end, Carly found herself smiling. "That's sounds fine. I'll let Jax know, see if it's okay with him," she said. She hung up the phone as Bobbie walked back in. "AJ and the boys are going to come to. I'll bring Joss along, so she can see her baby brother or sister before she leaves."

Bobbie smiled. "That'll be nice for all of you, to bond as a family," her mother told her. "If that is what you want."

Carly was still smiling. "I think…I think it actually is."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The next morning, AJ, Carly, Michael, Morgan and Joss all trouped into General Hospital for the check-up. AJ signaled for an orderly to bring a wheelchair for Carly. "I can walk on my own," she whined to him.

"Actually, I think it's a good safety precaution for you," her brother Lucas said as he approached, nodding for the chair.

"Thank you for being on my side," she bitched to him from the chair while they all walked, shooting AJ a glare.

"He's just being a concerned uncle, Carly. Say thank you to him for that," AJ told her.

She remained silent as she was wheeled into the exam room. She got on the table and Lucas began the examination. "All your vitals seem good. Blood pressure's fine, heart rate, all look to be normal."

"When can I see my baby?" Joss asked petulantly.

"Your baby?" Lucas asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yep, the squirt thinks it's hers already," Morgan said with a laugh. "Can you tell she's Mom's kid?"

"Well, little Miss Joss, we're going to have a look at the baby right now," he said as Carly lifted her blouse over her belly and some gel was applied to her stomach. After a minute or so, an image appeared on the screen. "See that?" her uncle asked her. "That's the baby."

Joss' mouth formed an 'O' as she looked on in amazement. Then, she asked, "How did it get in there?"

"Uh, well," Lucas began, as he looked to his sister.

"Well, a…uh," Carly sputtered out.

"You know what, Joss, I think you should ask you daddy that question," AJ said at last. "He's real smart and I'm sure he will gladly answer that question for you." Carly looked at AJ and mouth a thank you to him from behind a giggle.

To try and get Joss' mind off her question, Michael asked one of his own. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Yes, with almost one hundred percent accuracy," Lucas said. Then he looked to AJ and Carly. "If you want to know, we can check."

Carly looked to AJ. "Do you want to know?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you? I'll go with whatever you want, Carly."

She thought for a minute. "You know what, I really don't know yet. Can we…get back to you on that?"

Lucas smiled. "Sure thing," he said.

"I want a picture!" Joss called out. "I want to show my Daddy and Grandma!"

"I can give you one," Lucas said, "And I'll print one out for the two of you, and Mom and I'm sure Monica would want one as well."

"Thank you Lucas," AJ said. "You want to join us? We're going to have a farewell lunch at Kelly's for Joss. She's going to visit with Jax for a few weeks."

"Sure, I've got time until my next appointment." He said to them. "I'll meet you in a bit."

After they had their pictures, the group headed to Kelly's for lunch. Michael and Morgan passed the scan back and forth while they were ordering. "This is still kind of weird, if you ask me. It's just, you are kind of old…" Morgan began to say. Then, he caught his mother's glare.

AJ snickered, also catching an icy look. He turned to Joss, who was coloring on a placemat, oblivious to the whole conversation. "Carly, admit it. No kid wants to think that about their parents at any age."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm actually excited about another brother or sister. It's still just…weird," Morgan said.

Lucas walked in and caught the tail end of Morgan's comment. "What is?"

"Just the idea of older people having babies. I mean, what did you think, Mom, when you found out about Lucas?" Morgan asked naively.

"Uh, Morgan, I wouldn't…" Michael warned. He looked at his mother, who flushed.

But then Carly cleared her throat. "No, it's actually a good question. You do remember, I was adopted at birth, right?"

Morgan, nodded, then his eyes grew wide. "Oh, jeez, Mom, I didn't mean…"

Carly shook her head, then turned to Lucas while still addressing Morgan's question. "I went looking for my mother when I was an adult. I didn't think I would find a woman with a career who was married and had adopted another baby. And, well, I was angry and jealous. I thought I was thrown away, forgotten. And I lashed out."

"Oh, boy did you," AJ muttered under his breath.

"And I didn't think how it would affect anyone else," she said, lowering her gaze. "Have I…have I ever apologized to you for any of that?" she asked Lucas. "I know I apologized to Mom for what I put her and Tony through. But you…"

"Carly, you don't have to," Lucas began to say.

"Yes, I do. I apologized to Mom years ago, but to you? No," she said. "I never have and I should have a long time ago. I am sorry for coming in and ruining your family, your father, everything." She reached out and drew him into an embrace, tears in her eyes.

Lucas accepted it but when he pulled back, he asked, "Hormonal a bit?"

Carly let out a laugh, nodding as she said, "Maybe, but it is true. I was a stupid, selfish idiot and I am sorry for that."

"I accept your apology," he told her. "And I got a pretty good deal in the end. I got a couple of nephews, at least one niece and a sister who can always count on if I need a place to crash."

"Now, now, LL, I rely on my niece's generosity for that," Luke Spencer said when he came into the diner. "So, I see you are still alive, Junior. You and Caroline are getting along peaceably?"

"Actually, Uncle Luke, we just came from a doctor's appointment," Carly said. "And I'm doing fine, thank you for asking."

"You, I will never have to worry about, my dear. Offtimes, it's the men that get in your way that is the concern. Like that publisher who was in cahoots with Heather. Man, the snow job you must have done on him! He didn't know you at all," Luke chortled.

At the mention of Todd Manning, AJ got uncomfortable. It seemed even Luke, who AJ knew wasn't close to Carly, was aware of her relationship with Manning. It was then that his phone beeped. It was a message from Sam. "I have to get back to the office," AJ told them all. "Some contracts just got in that I need to look over. I'll see you all back at the house." He got up from the table as he sent Sam a text to meet him at ELQ.

By the time he had arrived, Sam was already there. "You got some information already?" he asked her.

"Yes, actually, and the last piece was from just yesterday," she told him, handing him the file, as AJ looked it over. "Are you sure about this last one?" he asked.

"I checked it three times. It was filed yesterday. Now, does that ease your mind about Manning?" she asked him.

"I guess it does. Thank you," AJ replied. She was about to leave, when he added, "Has my mom seen Danny lately?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "Look, with everything that happened between Jason and the family, I'm still not sure about our place in it."

"Sam, Danny's a Quartermaine, just as much as Michael and the baby Carly and I are expecting. And you have Grandmother's ring," he said, pointing to her hand. "I'm sure Grandfather told you about it when you and Jason got married. Like it or not, you and Danny are a part of the family. So please, don't cut us out."

Sam merely nodded and left.

AJ stayed a little while longer, deciding if and how he would talk to Carly about Todd Manning. He felt he had gathered enough information to have a conversation with her. He was feeling more confident that Carly wasn't plotting something to pull on him before or after the baby's birth. Right now, though, AJ just wanted to know what kind of relationship she had had with Todd Manning, one that she seemed to have developed on the ashes of the one she had for years with Jason and Sonny.

When he got back to the house, Jax was there. Joss' bags were packed and by the door and Michael and Morgan seemed to be playing with their sister before saying goodbye to her. When he walked in, Jax turned to AJ. "Hello," he said, shaking his hand. "Well, we need to get going. Joss, Uncle AJ's here. Want to say goodbye to him?"

Joss ran over to Aj and he picked her up. "Goodbye, Uncle AJ. I'll miss you," the little girl said.

It touched AJ's heart to hear that. "I'll miss you too, but you'll be home in a few weeks, and we'll see you on the computer, right?"

She nodded and AJ put her down. She marched over to her mother, who was on the couch with her feet up. Joss looked toward her stomach and said, "Now, this is your big sister. You stay there until I come home, okay?"

Carly laugh and picked up Joss, hugging her again. "Don't you worry about that, sweetheart. This little one won't be going anywhere for a long time." She put her daughter down. "You have the picture Uncle Lucas gave you to show Grandma?" Joss nodded. "Then say goodbye to your big brothers."

As Joss did as she was told, Jax pulled AJ into the foyer. "Is everything alright? She told me about the appointment."

"Yes, everything is okay. She's off bed rest so that gives us a little breathing room. I think, though, she's going to have a talk with Olivia about lightening her load. I also may see if Morgan can help out around the hotel, as an extra pair of eyes," AJ explained.

Jax agreed with that. "And with the two of you, how are things going?"

AJ took a deep breath. "They're fine. I'm going to have a talk with her about some things after you leave. We never have really firmed up what our relationship is going to be and I think it may be a good idea to." He put his hand up. "Don't worry, it'll be done calmly. At least, on my part."

As he finished his comment, Joss, her brothers and Carly came into the foyer. "She's ready to go," Carly announced.

Jax picked up his daughter. "You ready for an adventure?" When she nodded, he said, "Then off we go." He turned to Carly. "See you in about two to three weeks, then."

"See you then," she said, planting one last kiss on her daughter's cheek. With that, Jax and Joss left. AJ, Carly and the boys stayed in the front door way until they could no longer see the car Jax left in.

After a few minutes, both Morgan and Michael left the house to do other things. After they were gone, Carly asked, rather nicely, for a snack and AJ went to the kitchen to get her something. When he came back, her politeness continued, as she thanked him.

"Carly, I'm actually glad there's no one else here," AJ began. "There are some things I think we need to talk about."

Carly's expression shifted from happy to alarmed to defensive. "What do you think we need to talk about?"

He got up and went to his briefcase, retrieving the folder Sam had given him earlier. He took out one piece of paper, putting it in his jacket pocket to hold back on. "Look, I know we have never had the greatest relationship," he began.

"Actually," she cut him off, "I was remembering, a long time ago, when we were actually friends. It was brief but it was there."

AJ knew of when she was speaking. "Yes, there was a time," he agreed, "but you always counted on Jason. You were in love with him."

"And he never loved me," she replied honestly.

AJ felt sorry for her, that she had put so many years of her life into a relationship that she knew then and now was never going to be what she wanted. "You knew that?" When she nodded, he asked his question, the one that had been with him since his conversation with Jax. No, it was longer than that. Since he had nearly landed in the middle of Carly and Todd 'relationship'. "Is that why you got so close to Todd Manning?"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Why are you asking about Todd Manning?" Carly asked, baffled by the question.

AJ sat down next to her. "I had a conversation with Jax and Sam. Both of then noticed how close you got to Todd. It almost seemed to them that you were coming to rely on Todd like you always relied on Jason, the guy you went to to help you out of the messes you tended to get up in."

Carly thought for a minute. "I guess I did," she admitted. "You know, everyone always said to me to leave Jason alone, he had his own life, he had a wife. And even though he and Sam weren't together after they thought their son had died, I did try to stay away. And Todd was new in town, he didn't really have many friends, the only person in his family that was speaking to him was his daughter, so yeah, I I guess maybe I did start to do some transference to him."

AJ nodded to her, understanding, at least, where she was coming from. Now came the big thing for him. "In spite of the fact that he was responsible for Danny being taken from Sam and Jason?"

"Whoa, I didn't know that at the time," Carly said, her defenses going up. "I had no clue…and I asked him and he said he had nothing to do with it, that it was all Heather Webber's idea."

"But he still was a participant in it," AJ said. "Sorry, but the Carly I knew would have gone gunning for anyone who hurt Jason. I know I would have, despite our differences."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "Why are you so worried about Todd Manning?"

AJ looked at her hard. "I guess I wanted to find out if that relationship was strong enough to have you go running to him if things got bad between us. I wanted to know how much of a Jason replacement he was."

"You don't trust me," she stated.

"And I bet you don't trust me either," AJ said.

Carly stood up. "You do know, I was the one who finally broke it off with him. He was just too crazy. Jason…Jason was always the one with the cool head on his shoulders. He generally talked me down from my crazy ideas and worst impulses." She turned and saw a skeptical look on AJ's face. "Okay, a few times. But Todd…the only times I ever saw a calmness about Todd was when he was around his ex-wife, Blair." Carly sat back down, lost in a memory. "Their daughter Starr was the opening act on the Haunted Star and Blair came to see her perform. Todd and she…I hadn't seen him that serene. And after the concert was over, I arranged for a romantic dinner for them. Todd said it went well, until he proposed to Blair. She told him she was already engaged. After that…he was all over the place. Sometimes manic, most times mopey. Then, I saw them together again when Todd found out something and went to stop the wedding."

"You went with him?" AJ asked.

"Skye and I. We saw a picture in the news announcing the engagement. The guy Blair was marrying was a dead ringer for Lorenzo Alcazar. We told Todd and he was dancing around his office at the thought of stopping the wedding. And when we got there, he would just stare at her, even as she was railing against him, thinking he had set up some nefarious scheme. He looked like a man who saw an oasis in the middle of the desert around her."

"But you two still got involved," AJ stated. "You never seemed to be the type to settle for being second with anyone."

"But I did," Carly admitted. "We slept together New Year's Eve. And afterwards, you know what he asked me? 'Can we go steady?' Like we were in junior high. And all he could talk about was Blair. But, I guess I was so lonely, I didn't even question it." She let out a laugh. "He said that if Blair showed up, right then and there, he wouldn't take her back. But even I knew he was lying to himself."

Carly looked away for a minute and AJ smirked. He reached for the top sheet in the folder and slipped it to Carly. "I know how you love being told you were right, so…"

She looked at the page. The top read 'Commonwealth of Pennsylvania' and as she continued looking it over, she saw both Todd and Blair's names on it. "They got married? Yesterday?" Then a smile brightened her face. "I'm happy for them."

"Really, Carly?" It was a side he had never seen of Carly. Usually, she'd do everything she could to get what she wanted. And if was a man, heaven help the woman who stood between Carly and him.

"That surprises you?"

"I seem to remember you not reacting well to when Jason and Elizabeth were friends and you had plans to torpedo our marriage and run back to him," AJ reminded her.

"Well, that was different. Jason…Jason was the guy I knew I could run to, who would bail me out of my problems. But Todd, well, I think he had a lot of issues himself," Carly replied.

"What did you know about him?" he asked. Off the look he was getting from Carly, he said, "Come on, Carly, I know you. You had to have looked into the guy."

She shot him a glare but answered, "He's the illegitimate son of Victor Lord and from an inheritance he was left, started his own newspaper. At least, that was what I learned about him when he came back to Port Charles."

"That's all you learned?" AJ was surprised. Usually, Carly would have gotten to know every detail about someone she wanted to learn about.

"Well, he told me he had another kid besides Starr, a son who hated him and that the rest of Llanview didn't particularly like him, including his sister," Carly added. "And he had two ex-wives. Blair, the first one, was actually very nice. The other…well, I liked the first one better."

AJ looked down at the file he was holding. It was everything Sam had dug up on Manning, from when he had first come to town. "Sam did an investigation on Manning after she thought her son was dead." He handed it to Carly. "This is everything she learned, up to the present day, which is that marriage license."

"So why go through all this?" she asked.

"Paranoia, pure and simple," AJ told her. "Hey, better this than the bottle. I thought you'd go running to him if things went south with us. I wanted to know everything there was about him as a precaution." He gathered the paper up and asked her, "Have you ever wondered how we would be now if we had stayed together?"

Carly laughed at that thought. "One of us would be in jail for killing the other."

AJ thought about that. "Really, because, you do know, my dad tried to kill my mom a few times over the course of their marriage. And I don't think we'd have been that far off from them."

Carly raised an eyebrow at that. "Alan tried to kill Monica?"

"Oh, yeah," AJ confirmed. "Tried to drop a roof on her and Rick Webber. He didn't think I was his son and we wanted to get back at her."

Carly seemed to consider this. "Note to self," she said, mischief in her tone.

"Speaking of my mother," AJ said, "I think we should go visit with her." At that suggestion, Carly gave him a sour face. "And that's the reason. She doesn't trust you at all."

"You didn't trust me much a little while ago," Carly reminded him. "And probably still don't either, not that I blame you."

AJ just gave her a look. "And I think a visit with her may help to smooth things over. I am determined to make this work somehow. Even if it winds up being a two household family. And I think you visiting the Quartermaines may help that out."

"Bobbie comes too," Carly demanded.

AJ thought about it and agreed. "They, at least, are still friends and can mediate, if needed."

"I'm sure it will be needed," Carly muttered. She got and went to retrieve her purse. While she was digging around, she found the picture Lucas had given her at the check-up.

She was staring at so long that AJ had a hard time trying to get her attention. "Sorry, it's just, looking at this, it's so real."

He came over and took the scan from her. "Our son or daughter," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to know?"

"Part of me does," she said. "And part of me…" She shook her head. "Have you put any thought in about other names?"

"No," he answered. "I'm still surprised you don't want to name it Jason if it's a boy."

"Well, if you haven't figured out from this whole conversation, there's only ever going to be one Jason," she replied. "I would guess, though, if it's a girl, you'll want Lila, right?"

"You are right about only one Jason. The same goes for one Lila. Though, as a middle name, it's an idea," AJ said. "By the way, I wanted to run something else by you. It's just a suggestion, but what if Morgan helps you out around the hotel. At least through the rest of your pregnancy? It'll ease up on you…"

"And it may be a good idea to give him something to do other than hang around here all day," Carly concluded. "I'll see if he's up for it. He's going to be starting school soon, so that may cut in on his availability, though." She nodded her head. "But it's a good idea."

"Well, you are welcome," AJ said with a smile.

Carly had to laugh. "Look at the two of us, have a conversation about the way we could work together, and as a family. Seems…"

"Weird," AJ concluded. "But it is kind of nice."

"Yes, it is," she said. When she saw the smile on his face, she amended her answer. "It is weird for us to be like this." That response didn't seem to dampen his expression. "I have to get some things done upstairs," she said, quick to escape. Because, the truth was, it was actually nice to have someone with her, no matter their reasons. And no matter that it was AJ Quartermaine.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

They had dinner, together, as a family. AJ showed that he did have some skills with a grill and Carly was able to at least cook some instant mashed potatoes. The conversation was actually quite light with some talk about the check up and some ideas batted around about getting a nursery ready. It was surreal and at the same time, comforting. It was something Carly realized she had never had with her other pregnancies.

"Are we not going to know the sex of the baby until it's born? Seriously, people still do that?" Morgan whined in jest.

"I think that by the time I have the next appointment, yes, I'll have Lucas tell us if it's a boy or a girl," Carly agreed. "Better yet, wait until Joss is there for the news too."

"What are you hoping for, Mom?" Morgan asked. "And don't give me the pat, 'I just hope it's healthy' answer either."

Carly looked to AJ. "I guess, I'd like a girl. I have two sons, and Joss. A girl would even the scales out."

"Another Joss?" Morgan sounded horrified. "I mean, yeah, she's a cute kid, but come on. She's getting to be a little demon. All this, 'my baby' stuff. Can you imagine another one?"

"She could take after my grandmother," AJ said. "Serene and lovely. The world needs more Lila Quartermaines in it."

Michael smiled at that thought. "I still remember when she died. Jason came to tell me and take me to visit with Great-Grandfather. I don't think he ever really got over losing her."

"How long were they married," Morgan asked, curious. You couldn't grow up in Port Charles and not hear about Lila Quartermaine.

"A long time," AJ said. "And they had a lot of obstacle during their lives together. But they never stopped loving each other."

"Edward told me that day about the first time they met. He could still remember the details about what she was wearing," Michael added. "And through the service, all he did was stare at the pictures of her."

"Jason was overcome with emotion. I think the idea was to have all the family, Alan and Tracy, Monica, the grandkids, all speak. But he got up there and he just couldn't," Carly said.

AJ just looked down at his plate. "And where was I?" he said with disgust. "I couldn't even be bothered to come home for my grandmother's funeral." He let out a short, ironic laugh. "I'm sure Tracy had a thing or two to say about that."

"I think I heard through the grapevine that she may have made a comment or two," Carly confirmed. "And there may have been a Quartermaine-sized fight right before the service. But, it was stopped by Emily."

"Well, Emily sort of became the pseudo-Grandmother. I think not being born into the family, or at least coming into it late, kept her sane," AJ replied. "But it was hard…harder being there when Grandfather died and not being able to say goodbye."

"Why weren't you?" Morgan asked.

"Tracy. She forbid me from being at his bedside in the end. And by the time she relented, he was gone." AJ turned to Michael. "Starr asked me what I'd say if I was allowed a goodbye."

Before AJ could continue, Morgan asked, "Who's Starr?" He looked to his brother. "Is that the girl in the pictures in your apartment?"

Michael looked uncomfortable, something his parents picked up on. Carly answered for him. "She was his girlfriend, but they broke up a few months ago."

Morgan's eyes indicated a memory of the events being mentioned. "That was the one that broke up with you that led you to sleep with dad's ex!" he said with a laugh.

At the mention of Brenda, Carly's expression grew fiery, which led to AJ's chuckle. "Oh, come on, you still can't be mad at that, can you?" he asked her.

"I can't believe you're not!" she retorted.

"Okay, the fact that she was his stepmother, alright, not cool. And also that I've known her for so long. But, I mean, she's a supermodel! What man wouldn't!" he responded back.

"Amen, brother!" Morgan agreed, fist bumping AJ. "What is your deal with her anyway, Mom? I know you've had a lot of issues with her for a long time. Why?"

Carly was getting madder and madder. "Because she's always been Miss Perfect," Carly spat out. "She's the damsel in distress and every man must go and rescue her, be it Jax or Jason or Sonny." She got up and began clearing the table. "And she never owns up to any of her mistakes, but she's quick to judge when others screw up."

Morgan raised his eyes. "Sorry I asked."

When Carly had calmed down, she sat back at the table. "On to other things, I was thinking, Morgan. I may be needing an assistant at the hotel. Despite the bed rest being stopped, it may still be a good idea to lighten the load with the hotel. Now, I know that you'll be back to school in a few weeks, but I was wondering, would you like to come and help me out? I'll even tailor around classes in the fall."

"You want me to get into the family business?" he asked, a smirk on his face at what he was implying.

"If you mean the hospitality industry, then yes," Carly responded, but off any further smart aleck answers from her son. "Look, it's what the Spencers generally do. I have the hotel, Mom and Luke still own Kelly's, which was owned by Ruby, first Luke and now Lulu had the Haunted Star, hell, even Sonny owns a restaurant. Face it, kid, that is the family business. So, what do you say?"

When Morgan didn't answer, AJ added, "Another benefit is, you can tell you mom to slow down as the pregnancy advances, be on her case about it. You'd really be helping all of us by keeping a close eye on her."

Morgan smiled at that. "Sure and I could use some money and whatnot." He nodded. "Yeah, I think I will come and work with you."

They finished up dinner and the boys went in for another round of their video game matchup. AJ stayed behind and began helping with the cleanup. "So Brenda's still a touchy subject?" he asked.

She put down what she was doing and threw him a dirty look. "I still can't believe you are alright with what she did to our son!"

AJ smiled. "You know, I think that's the first time you ever referred to Michael as my son," he said before continuing, "And I'm not okay with it. I'm not pissed like you, though, because I understand what she was attacking and it wasn't Michael."

"So then, you're okay with her going after me?"

AJ took a deep breath. "At the time, I was amused by it," he admitted. "Carly, she set you up. You two were going at it at the Nurses' Ball, she did take advantage of Michael's state but she knew your weakness. And given the chance, if the shoe was on the other foot, you would have done the same thing."

"You bastard," she whispered dangerously. "Get out!"

"Carly, I think your just hormonal now," he said, trying to back-pedal.

"GET OUT!" she shouted. "How dare you…!"

AJ held up his hands. "Fine, look, I'll leave. Give you some time to cool off. I'm sorry," he said as he grabbed his keys. Carly was still fuming when he backed out of the kitchen and headed to the front door. The boys must have heard the raised voices and met him in the foyer.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"It was my fault. I should have let sleeping dogs lay. I brought up Brenda," he said to them. "Look, I'm going to go out for a bit, let her cool down."

"I'll come with you," Michael offered.

"You don't have to," AJ replied but at the look Michael was giving him, he acquiesced. "Morgan…"

"I'll keep an eye on her," he said, "And let you know when it's safe to come back."

With that, AJ and Michael headed out. The decided to get something at The Floating Rib. As they sat down, AJ looked around. "It's amazing," he began.

"What is?" Michael asked.

"This place hasn't changed much in all the years I've been gone, though the name's different," he said.

"After the accident, Luke paid to have it changed. He didn't…he didn't want to remember what he had done," Michael told him.

"Yeah, Elizabeth told me about that," AJ said. "She and Jason had a son."

"And Luke hit him while drunk," Michael finished. "Elizabeth was devastated, couldn't accept he was gone. In the end, Jason was able to convince her and they donated organs to help save Joss."

AJ looked around again. "You know, this is the place where I met your mother," he said. "We were both not in the best shape, though. But you know what? Today was the first time I ever heard Carly refer to you as 'our' son. Of course, it was in the middle of an argument to make a point."

"Well, Brenda's still a very sore subject with Mom," Michael said. "Especially after what happened a few months back."

"Yeah, well, Carly's still an issue for Brenda too," AJ said. "And your mother's also really all over the place with the pregnancy. I was stupid to push her. And I do apologize for making the jokes at your expense." With that, he stood up and threw some bills on the table. "Let's go back and see if I can throw myself on the mercy of the court." With that, father and son left the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Morgan found his mother sitting at the table with her tablet in her hands. "So, Mikey is out with AJ," he said.

"Uh huh," Carly barely acknowledged.

"And you're that pissed about Brenda? So, AJ's tossed out because he cracked a joke?"

"Morgan, stay out of it," his mother warned.

"Hey, it's my job to look out for the well-being of my little sibling and that includes how its parents are," he said. "You've had problems with Brenda for as long as I remember but really why?"

Carly tossed the tablet on the table. "You heard my reasons at dinner, Morgan," she said with a sigh. "She and I have never liked each other."

"You've never really liked any other woman in the lives of Dad or Jason," he pointed out. "Even after you've been out of relationships with them." Carly looked to him, but he pushed on. "Robin, who knew Dad and Jason longer than you; Brenda, who was married to both Dad and Jax nearly a couple of times."

"Robin had to butt in on things that were none of her business," Carly told him. "And it's not entirely true. I got along wonderfully with Courtney."

"Dad's sister and Jason's wife, but the marriage didn't last long right?" Morgan asked. "I really don't have many memories of her." He took her hand. "Look, Mom, I know how you get. You think you have to protect the ones you care about from themselves against the people you don't think they should be around. You don't have to. Michael could have taken care of stuff like that. But your reaction looks like it made it worse. Maybe it's time you stop trying to attack people in the name of protecting them and maybe try to get along with them?"

Carly didn't answer him because Michael and AJ walked back in. "Carly," AJ said. "Look, again, I am sorry for what I said. You don't need the stress and it was a cheap shot. And I apologized to Michael for teasing him about everything that happened with Brenda too."

She looked to Morgan and then back to AJ. "And I'm sorry I flew off the handle about it with you," she replied.

"Carly, I may not know a lot about pregnancy, but I do understand your emotions are all over the place. And if it helps you deal with the stress, feel free to yell at me until February," he told her. He held out his hand. "Deal?"

She took it and they agreed. "So, what is Skye up to these days?" she asked.

"Skye?" AJ repeated, unsure if he heard correctly.

"Yes, your sister or whatever. What's going on with her?"

AJ sat down as the boys headed out of the room. "Well, I don't think she's doing much, but I know she's staying on town for a while. I talked with her a little while ago and she decided to put down some root here. Lila Rae's going to be starting school in the fall and I think Skye's looking to get a job with some magazine or something."

"Maybe I should give her a call, have lunch with her," Carly suggested. When AJ was still giving her a strange look, she added, "Morgan thinks I should try to get along with people I don't generally do. And since Brenda is halfway around the world and Robin is dead…"

"Well, that's a nice idea. And I do remember hearing about a cat-fight or something at Kelly's," he said.

"She started that," Carly told him. "Her and her smarmy superiority. Look, do you have her number?" I want to get this over with."

AJ brought up his sister's number and Carly dialed it on her phone. When the other end picked up, he could hear Skye's voice asking who it was. "It's Carly Jacks…Yes, I dialed the right number. Look, I'm trying to extend and olive branch here. I'm trying to be a better person, you…" Carly spat out. "I'm calling to see if you want to have lunch with me tomorrow. Because, somehow, you're going to be an aunt to this baby and I don't want there to be armed conflict at the Thanksgiving table. Yes, yes, I realize it's a Quartermaine tradition. Twelve-thirty? Fine. And we are going to meet alone. I want to prove to AJ that I can get along with his family without a peace negotiator."

AJ's face brightened with delight as the conversation finished. "I'm very proud of you, Carly. See, you can be the bigger person."

"Yeah, well, at least I'll have home field advantage. And it can't devolve into a drunk brawl on either of our ends," Carly said. AJ nodded to that as he got up to head to bed. "AJ, do you really think I'm that much of a bitch?"

AJ narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you asking that?"

She let out a sigh. "Morgan and I…we were talking about how I don't have a hell of a lot of friends, especially female ones. And how I'm kind of selfish with the men in my life."

"Well, in all honesty, Carly, you didn't make a lot of good first impressions. I mean, you stole Jason from Robin, you and Brenda went back and forth with Sonny and Jax, you and Elizabeth…there was Jason between the two of you," he listed for her.

"I got along fine with Blair Cramer," she pointed out. "Not that she was around town that much to begin with."

"You're a forceful personality, Carly, and the women you've had problems with, they are forces to be reckoned with too. Maybe they need to ease up as well as you," AJ recommended. "Think about that when you have lunch tomorrow." With that, he left.

Carly was behind the bar at the MetroCourt's restaurant when Skye came in. She looked up and heaved a sigh, trying to remember AJ's words from the night before. In the women she had locked horns with over her years in Port Charles, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine was probably the least objectionable, but still, not one she was a fan of, if their tussle at Kelly's was any indication.

From the look of her, Skye was just as weary of this lunch as Carly was. It was something that had come out of the blue to her and that made Skye cautious. The redhead also was well aware that she was playing in Carly's backyard and would have everyone there to back her if she needed it. But it was sheer curiosity that led her to the decision to accept the lunch offer. "Good afternoon, Carly," she said to the blonde.

"Good afternoon, Skye," Carly replied as she led her to a table. After a waiter came to take their drink orders, Carly opened the conversation. "I realize this may seem strange."

"Well, considering that the last time the two of us encountered each other without family present there was hair-pulling involved, it was strange to receive the invitation," Skye said.

"This pregnancy has made me see that I have a much stronger connection to the Quartermaines and as I am not being allowed to repeat what I did to AJ with Michael, I've decided to try and get along with people I usually wouldn't," Carly answered. "You are right now the closest one distance wise and one who I don't have a lengthy history with."

"Why, thank you Carly, for the rave review," Skye replied, her voice dripping with sweet sarcasm. "As I see it, we have never really had much to fight about to begin with. Sure, you spent a couple of decades screwing with my brother's contact with his son, setting him up against my other brother, but now that I think of it, we haven't been much competition in the man department."

"We were both married to Jax and were both dumped for Brenda," Carly pointed out. "And there was Lorenzo."

"You know, there is a small measure of satisfaction in knowing she was ready to drop him for Sonny," Skye said. "Considering I never even got a wedding night with my husband because of her."

"See, there are things we have in common," Carly told her. Then, settling back in her chair, she asked, "By the way, whatever happened with the hunt for Lorenzo? You took off with Blair Cramer and Tea Delgado, but it seems obvious that he was never found."

"After a couple of months, I got scared that we would find him, so I grabbed Lila Rae and took off to hide from him. I was down in Argentina where an old friend offered me shelter. Then, at the beginning of April, I got word that they had ceased to look for him. I felt safe enough to come out of hiding," Skye explained.

"A friend in Argentina?"

"Yes, he and I were, well, involved years ago," Skye replied. "I…was his mistress. I was also accused of shooting him."

"And you didn't?"

"No, that was your friend, Blair, who shot him. And your other friend, Todd, set me up to take the fall."

"Really? I never knew that," Carly said.

"Yes, she tried to plead insanity, but Todd was there, he saw the whole thing and planted the gun in my hotel room. But," Skye smiled slyly, "Max and I got revenge. They were supposed to get remarried, but we set her up to be found in bed with Max the night before the wedding. Todd blew the whole thing out of the water the next day…including who my father wasn't." She looked thoughtful. "I guess I should have thanked him. If not for that, I would never have gone looking for my 'father' and would never have been taken in by the Quartermaines."

"So you can leach off of them," Carly snarked.

"Shall we run through the litany of people you have used over the years? Including the time you were married to AJ all those years ago?" Skye replied cattily.

"Touché." Carly raised her glass to Skye. "At least we have some mutual loathing of Brenda Barrett to ally us."

"Yes, we do that," Skye answered, clinking glasses. "So, who else are you going to try to be nice to? Monica I assume."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, I doubt that will go that far. The only other one is Elizabeth, but I think it's best if I avoid her for a good long while."

"Well, she was involved with AJ during your tryst, right?"

Carly nodded. "She has the worst superiority complex I have ever seen as well as this nasty habit of getting involved with brothers. First it was Nikolas and my cousin Lucky, then Jason and AJ were the next ones she had a history with. And she lied for years about who her son Jake's father was."

"But Jason knew he was the father, right? Or were you more annoyed that you didn't know?" Sky caught the look from her question. "That's it! Carly, if you had known, how would you have reacted?"

"I've actually gotten along better with Sam over the last few months," Carly mused, ignoring Skye's assessment. "And with our kids being cousins and close in age, I guess we have more in common."

"Going back to Monica," Skye interrupted, "If you are planning on détente talks with her, I'd be willing to be there to smooth them over. I myself have a not so great history with her, but we've overcome our differences." Carly shrugged her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant about the offer. Skye chose to move on. "So what is your status with AJ? Will he be taking up permanent residence with you or just through the first few months? I mean, I've been where you are now, not particularly liking the father of your child, but trying to make it work for everyone's sake."

At that question, Carly blinked. She didn't actually know how to answer it. But she recovered and said, "Well, AJ and I have a lot more history than you and Lorenzo did."

"Yes, I thank god that I never married him," she said with a sigh. "But I do still worry that he's out there, even if he isn't Tomas Delgado. I wonder if Blair will ever go looking for him again."

"Oh, I doubt that, considering that she and Todd got remarried," Carly commented. When Skye looked at her in shock, she said, "AJ was worried that I go running to him for help like I used to do with Jason so he looked into what Todd's been up to. They got married a couple of days ago."

"Well, they deserve each other. Let them rejoice and not spread their misery to anyone else," Skye muttered. "And to you, Carly, for recognizing the trainwreck that is Todd Manning."

Carly clink her glass again. "Are we becoming friends?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at the other woman.

"Good Lord, no. But, for the sake of all, to peaceful co-existence," Skye said.

Carly smiled. "Peaceful co-existence."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

The next two weeks trundled along quietly. Every day, Michael would go off to ELQ with AJ and Morgan would go to the hotel with Carly. They had fallen into a comfortable routine which surprised a lot of people in Port Charles.

Olivia held her tongue if AJ stopped in during lunch to check on Carly but noticed Carly wasn't unhappy to see him after the visits. It was a drastic change from when she had first observed Carly's symptoms a few weeks ago. After AJ left to return to his office on this day, she decided to bring it up to her boss. "So, you and AJ see to be getting along," the mother of Sonny's eldest commented.

"Well, with the little scare we had, AJ's worried, I guess," Carly replied.

"And yet, after he leaves, you seem to have a smile on your face," Olivia pointed out.

At that, Carly frowned, as if to try to disprove her point. "I'm just humoring him," came her reply. "I need to try to stay stress free, or else something will happen that will land me back in the hospital and then back on bed rest."

"Uh, huh," Olivia nodded, unconvinced. "You know, I never got the whole story about how he and you…in the first place…"

Carly eyed her. "It was really just…nothing," she said nonchalantly. "I had a fight with my boyfriend at the time, went to Jake's to see if I could find Jason, and when I didn't, I got drunk and bedded AJ."

"And nine months later, Michael," Olivia finished.

"Not without disputes with the guy I was with and then wrangling Jason into it."

"And you never thought, 'hey, AJ Quartermaine, jackpot!'?"

Now Carly looked pissed. "You know what they say about glass houses."

"I'm not judging here, just making observations," Liv said, trying to lighten her tone.

"There was a time that I thought that," Carly admitted. "We were married briefly and it was nice living the life of a Quartermaine. But he did it all for show, to make nice with his grandfather and his father. He wanted to stick it in Jason's face that we were married and that he had Michael. And I wanted to eventually stick it to him."

"And now, none of them are here anymore," Olivia said.

"And I've got two other kids who seem to get along with him, strange as it seems. Morgan especially. He and AJ…Morgan's not even that close to Sonny," Carly told her. "And that's the other thing. Sonny, hell, Sonny had to threaten AJ to get him out of Michael's life. But AJ isn't doing that with Morgan. He's there if Morgan needs him, but not making him chose and not insulted if he isn't chosen."

"Well, Sonny, let's face it, has issues with father figures. I mean, Mike took off when he was young. Deke was vicious to not just him, but also to his mother. And Trevor, he made Adela make a choice no mother should be forced into," Olivia said. "It has to affect the way he sees fathers and I'm sure he was just trying to protect his kids from being hurt." With that, Olivia left to take care of some business.

Carly was too distracted by her thoughts, of Sonny and AJ and the kids to hear her name being said. When she finally heard it, she turned and saw Luke standing there. "Penny for your thoughts, Caroline," he uncle said.

"What do you want?" she queried him, suspicious as always.

"I saw you staring a mile off here and I wanted to check on you. Can't an uncle be worried about his beloved niece?"

"Most uncles, yes. You, no," she said to him brusquely.

"You thinking about your bun in the oven?"

"You know, Luke, you surprise me. I'd have thought you'd be buzzing around me having a good time at my expense," she told him.

"Well, Spanky's been having a conniption since she heard the news and with her not taking losing ELQ well at all, I felt it my duty to keep her sane. It also has the added benefit of keeping her out of yours and AJ's hairs," Luke explained. "How have you been doing? Barbara told me there was a bit of a scare."

"I'm fine, I was just put on bed rest for a couple of weeks and AJ, Michael and Morgan was keeping an eye on me," Carly replied.

"And how are the kids taking to the idea of a new kid?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. Joss is excited by the idea of a younger sibling to boss around, Morgan's making me stick to the nutrition outlines and health checks Lucas has prescribed and Michael's keeping an eye on AJ and I."

"And how are you and Mr. Quartermaine? I have been checking the police blotter for any domestic incidents," Luke told her. "I've been shocked that it's been so quiet, what with the history the two of you have had."

Carly narrowed her eyes at that. "Does everyone in this town think AJ and I are going to be at each other's throats?"

"In a word?" Luke asked with a smirk. "Yes."

Now Carly was fuming. She grabbed her phone. "AJ, I just got an idea. Why don't you and I have dinner tonight at the MetroCourt? No reason, I just thought that we've been getting along so nicely and, well, do you really want me to cook? Six-thirty then? See you, bye."

It didn't surprise Luke that Carly was trying to prove something. She had that Spencer showmanship about her. He continued his delight as he said, "I'd also like to make a reservation for the restaurant tonight, for two. Six fifteen, if you'll please and put it on my tab."

"You mean the one that will be paid or you'll be kicked out?" she bit back.

"Now, Caroline, you'd never do that to your favorite uncle, would you?" he asked teasingly as he sauntered out of the hotel.

After he was gone, Morgan strolled up to the front desk. He could tell from the look on her face that she was mad. "Did AJ do something Mom?" he asked, assuming something had happened.

"No, not AJ. It's Luke this time," she told him. "Look, go home, go into my closet and bring me back my black, asymmetrical dress."

"Your drop dead one?" Morgan asked, curious. "Why?"

She looked to her younger son, a devilish smile on her face. "I'm having dinner here tonight, with AJ," she said to him. "And I want to look my best."

AJ arrived at the MetroCourt a little earlier than the reservation. He had welcomed the dinner invitation, but he also knew something was up. She was right, they getting along, but he had never known Carly to want to publicly out them in such a fashion. He wanted to know what she was up to and prepare himself accordingly.

"Hey, man," he heard as Morgan approached. "Big date tonight, I hear."

"Date?" AJ was more befuddled and getting that sinking feeling. "That's not how your mom put it."

"Oh, believe me, it's a date," he replied. "Trust me, I've seen the dress."

Before the question could even form in his brain, AJ saw what Morgan meant. Carly sashayed over from the direction of her office in what could be charitably called a little black dress. The hem line started from her left knee to her right mid-thigh. It was one shoulder, favoring the shorter side and, with the small baby bump, very snug. AJ's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows retreated to his hairline.

He had never seen Carly look this good for him. She was generally a knockout, but if Morgan was right, this dolling up was for him. For a date. In all the years they had known each other, in all the years they had been involved, they had never gone out on a date. AJ wasn't even sure how to handle this situation.

"Hello, AJ," she said with with just enough sultriness to get his blood pumping.

"Uh, um, hi, Carly," he stuttered.

"You ready for dinner?" she asked him.

"Yeah, um, yes. Sure, I'm ready."

She took his arm and steered him in the direction of the elevators. AJ looked around in every direction before the doors opened noting the hotel guests who had taken notice of the couple. He and Carly stepped in, but before the doors closed, he saw the gleeful smirk on Morgan's face.

After the elevator has raised a few floors, AJ had had enough. He threw the emergency stop and turned to Carly. "Okay, spill," he ordered her.

All the sexiness she had displayed in the hotel lobby had dissipated instantly. She put her hand on her hip as she indignantly told him, "No one in town thinks we can get along without killing each other."

AJ narrowed his eyes. "So, you want to…?"

"I want to prove a point. I want to show them that they are wrong, that we have been getting on well," she said.

"And what brought this on?"

He mouth formed a pout. "Luke…"

Now AJ was beginning to understand. "So you want to prove him wrong."

"He has a reservation for two, so Tracy will probably be there. I can't think of any other wealthy doyennes he'd hang over," Carly informed him. "Plus, Olivia is working the restaurant tonight."

At the mention of his aunt, AJ began to understand the feeling. While different in nature, she was in just about as much conflict with Luke as he was with Tracy. The idea did appeal to him, that of showing Port Charles what the team of Carly and AJ could be like if it worked together. "How far do you want to take this show?" he asked.

Now it was Carly whose heart was racing. It was a feeling that she was becoming more and more accustom to, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. It took her so long to answer, he took two steps closer to her, stepping into her personal space. "How far, Carly?" he asked in a low growl.

"How far are your willing to go?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

AJ smiled at her, the look of a shark about to attack its prey. He grabbed her around the waist, pressing her body to his. A shock of electricity shot through them both at the touch. "Let's give them a show they won't soon forget." He jammed the brake off and the elevator continued its journey. As it approach the floor with the bar, he whispered to her, "Are you ready?"

She turned to him, her smile a reflection of his. "If you are, so am I," she said huskily.

He nodded to her as the doors opened. "Then let's do this."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

As they stepped into the restaurant, AJ looked around the room. As expected, Luke was there with Tracy. However, it seemed as though Dante and Lulu had also joined them. Then he turned and saw Anna with Duke off to the other side. Still gazing, he noticed Nikolas Cassadine with the doctor who had announced she was having Patrick Drake's child at the Nurses' Ball. And, he noted with some amusement that all eight pairs of eyes were on them almost immediately. "Well, seems we have a full house here tonight," he commented to Carly, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Shall we?"

She smiled at him as her arm snaked around him. However, while his hand remained on the small of her back, her hand made its way further south. His reaction was not one of surprise, as it could give the game away, but he returned the smile. He led her to their table and pulled the chair out for her, with her back to the rest of the room, before sitting down himself, his view that of those present. "Two glasses of sparkling apple cider, please, for myself and the lady," he requested, and the waiter scurried off.

Carly peered up at him. Her expression was unreadable for a minute. Then, through a stilted smile, she said in a low voice, "Don't overplay it."

"Unlike you with the ass grab?" he retorted pleasantly to her.

"Oh, sorry, about that," she said to him in a tone that indicated she didn't really mean it.

"Hey, feel free, if you really want to. You did want to put in a show. Just remember, what is good for the goose is just as good for the gander," he reminded her. Then he looked around. "What do you think the majority of the people we know in this room are thinking?"

Carly gazed around the room, taking in her patrons for the evening. She caught Luke and Tracy's glances. "They're thinking when the brawl is going to begin." Noting Anna, she added, "Anna's got her phone out and ready, should it break out." She saw Nikolas' expression, turned away from his date and fixed on AJ. She pointed to the Cassadine Prince. "Wasn't he involved with Elizabeth and trying to get you away from her?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah, he was," AJ confirmed. "And yet he's not with her."

"And I think he may be regretting it now," she said.

The drinks were brought to them and they were perusing the menu when AJ notice Lulu coming over to them with her husband. When she reached the table, he smiled at her politely. "Hello Lulu, Dante."

Carly looked up and greeted her cousin. "Hey, Lulu, Dante. How are the two of you doing?"

"We're fine. I just saw you over here and I forgot to congratulate you. Aunt Bobbie told that you and…AJ are expecting," Lulu said with a forced cheerfulness. She turned to AJ. "You must be excited."

"Yes, we are, thank you," AJ replied to her.

"And how is everything going with Maxie and the surrogacy? It's getting close to her due date, right?" Carly asked her cousin.

"It should be another week or two," Dante answered. "And there is no room left in the loft with all the baby stuff we've gotten."

"And they grow so fast, I don't think most of it will be around for that long," Lulu said. "Do you know what you're having? We know it's a girl."

"Not yet. Carly is weighing the pros and cons of finding out," AJ said.

"I do think I'll want to know beforehand," Carly replied. "But not until Joss is back from visiting with Jax. She's already taken a strong role with the baby and I don't want to think how she'd be if we found out without her present."

"Well, when the time comes, if it's a girl and you want any of the paraphernalia, don't hesitate to ask," Dante said. "Trust me; you'd be doing us a favor."

Carly laughed at that. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be taking you up on that."

"I just can't believe we're going to be going through motherhood together," Lulu remarked as she hugged her cousin. "It feels like just yesterday, you were helping me through…"

"I know what you mean. And if you need any help or advice, just ask. This is my fourth, so it a breeze for me," Carly responded, the embrace broken. Lulu turned, took Dante's hand and they left the restaurant.

AJ turned to Carly. "Man, Lulu's going to be a mother. And Maxie's the surrogate," he said in amazement. "I still remember when Maxie needed the heart transplant."

"That's right," Carly remembered. "And it was…?"

"BJ's," he replied, his voice getting stuck in his throat.

Carly paused. She had never known her adopted sister, but she felt awful for using her to try and achieve her own ends. "You know, when Tony died, I went to apologize for what I did to her and Tony. She said that Tony never really recovered from her death."

"He spiraled out, even more so after you told him it wasn't his child, but that was a rough time all around," AJ told her. "It was in the aftermath of the transplant that Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and the whole family went through that. Then, Paige and Emily came to live with us, Paige died and Mom and Dad adopted Emily. But it all came to a head with the accident."

Carly saw the shadow cross his face. In the past several weeks, she had noticed it whenever Jason was mention or alluded to. "You know, we really are a pair," she chuckled. When he gave her a quizzed look, she explained. "We both did a lot of damage to our families. Some of it intentional," she raised her hand and did a little wave, "some of it not."

"And we've caused trouble within our own 'family'," he said, tilting his head towards Carly. "So, what are you saying? We should be together to contain the damage between the two of us?"

"That's not possible," Tracy's voice could be heard as she came to the table. "because the two of you are incapable of containment. You'll turn on each other and then suck everyone around you as you go down!"

"Spanky," Luke chided as she sidled up next to her. "Let the love birds be by themselves."

"Lovebirds?" Tracy blurted out, aghast. "You're buying this crock? Come on, I know she's never had you this snookered."

"Well, my eyes tell me that these two seem to be trying for a little romance. Who am I to argue with that?"

"Thank you, Luke," Carly said, a nasty smile on her face.

"Even if I think Junior here's got a screw loose for even giving it a second's thought," Luke added to get a dig in on Carly.

"Come on, Junior, you know this will end badly," a new voice told him. AJ saw, coming off the elevator, was his cousin Ned. "But the good news is, when it all falls apart, like we all know it will, there will be plenty of people there to make sure ELQ is looked after."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Ned. Thank god ELQ was never in danger due to the whims of your marital status," he snidely retorted back.

Carly couldn't help but giggle at that. Then, she looked to Tracy. "I'm surprised your even allowed anywhere near the boardroom, what with your connection to a known conman," she said, pointing to Luke.

"Caroline, you wound me!"

"Save it, Luke. You still have a pricy bill coming due," Carly told him.

"Now, I thought we'd agreed-"

"You know what, Luke, the lady says you owe her money, in my book, it means pay up," AJ called out, having had enough of the squabbling. "And as for you, Tracy, Ned, ELQ is in its fittest shape since Grandfather's death. In fact, one of our stockholders complimented me on the direction I've taken the company and the windfall it's meant to him."

"What fool would even think that?" Tracy question harshly.

"That would be me, Tracy," an Australian accent spoke up. They all turned and saw Jasper Jacks arrive with his daughter in his arms. "I think Edward would be very proud of the job AJ has done under what I am sure are difficult circumstances."

He put Joss down and she hopped into the seat between AJ and Carly. "We wanted to surprise you, Mommy! Are you surprised?"

Carly's face lit up. "Of course I love this surprise! I have missed you so much," she said to her daughter."

"And what about you, Uncle AJ? Did you miss me?"

"How could I not? We are so happy you're back so soon," AJ said. "In fact, now that your back, we can go ask Uncle Lucas if the baby is a boy or a girl!" Joss' face lit up at that statement.

"I do apologies for dropping in without warning, but I have to take care of some business in Zurich, so I figured I'd use Port Charles as a stopover before going there," Jax said as Luke and his relations faded into the background.

"It's no problem," AJ said. "We were just having a date night."

Jax couldn't contain the amusement on his face. "A date night, eh? I'm guessing things are still going well, then."

"Yes," Carly said, a smile on her face that looked damn close to genuine, "It's been going very well."

"So, does that mean you and Uncle AJ are going to be getting married?" Joss asked, catching everyone off.

Jax saw the look of shock on AJ and Carly's faces at the little girl's inquiry. "You know what, we are going to leave you with your date night and I will drop Josslyn off at your house tomorrow morning," he said to them. "Say goodnight to Mommy and Uncle AJ."

She obliged, then took her father's hand and left.

The discussion with Luke, Tracy and Ned, Jax's arrival and Josslyn's question had obviously caused a stir in the restaurant, but when their dinner arrived, the place had gone back to its normal level of buzz. Yet it had caused an uncomfortable feeling to settle around the table that AJ and Carly occupied. They ate most of the dinner in silence, as if the mischievous spell they were trying for had been broken. As they were finishing up, though, AJ looked at Carly and she returned it. He reached out and touched her hand, trying to soothe the riled nerves he too had from the evening's events. Dinner complete, he got up and pulled the chair out for her, holding his hand out and helping her up. Then, he held out his arm and she took it, leaving the room to many stares. The quiet exit had seemingly been more dramatic than their over the top entrance.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Michael had had a long day at the office and by the time he had gotten home, he just wanted to collapse. Morgan walked in five minutes after him with a huge grin on his face and an unwillingness to share the reason why. All he did was tell his brother Mom wouldn't be home for dinner and neither would AJ. The thought of his parents alone concerned Michael, but Morgan did his best to dispel any worry. He merely suggested that they got for ribs at The Floating Rib. It was a good idea that would up being an all-nighter, as the boys stayed and watched a Yankees game at the bar. They got home and noticed that only AJ's car was in the driveway, but again, Morgan told him to not worry.

Michael realized that whatever was going on, Morgan knew and he wasn't going to share. He pressed his brother again but Morgan just waved him off. After a while, Michael gave up and, bone tired from work and the late hour, headed off to bed.

He was the first awake in the house the next morning. Going through the morning routine, he headed outside in the warm late summer morning to retrieve the early edition of _The Port Charles Press_. He paid little attention to it as he headed back into the house and poured a bowl of cereal. With that all finished, he sat down and opened the paper.

The _Press_ of old was your standard broadsheet. That had changed when Todd Manning had bought it and turned it into half-sheet tabloid. When he sold it on his exit from town, the new publisher had reverted to the original name but kept the half-sheet size. As Michael finally laid eyes on it, he noticed that it also retained its sensationalistic style.

The front page screamed the question, "PORT CHARLES' NEW POWER COUPLE?" over separate pictures of Carly and AJ. Eyes wide, Michael turned the page as he read the article.

"A new couple made is presence known to Port Charles society last night when AJ Quartermaine, son of General Hospital Chief of Staff Dr. Monica Quartermaine and grandson of the late founder and CEO of ELQ, Edward Quartermaine, was seen dining with MetroCourt owner Carly Corinthos Jacks. These two share a son, Michael Corinthos III, who AJ lost custody of to Mrs. Jacks' former husband, "coffee importer" Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. after a bitter custody battle when he was still a child. Mrs. Jacks went on to have a child with Mr. Corinthos and later with her next husband, Jasper Jacks. There have been rumors that Mrs. Jacks is pregnant again. If that is true, has she gone back to the bad boy CEO and is he the father of her latest child? AJ does have a history of alcoholism, kidnapping and other dirty tricks but Mrs. Jacks is no saint either, having come to town and wrecked the marriage of her mother, Bobbie Spencer to the late Dr. Tony Jones. The former couple did seem cozy as the entered the restaurant last night and they left, arm in arm, after a series of confrontations with Mr. Quartermaine's aunt, Tracy Quartermaine and Mrs. Jacks' uncle, club owner Luke Spencer. One thing is for sure, this is on pair we will certainly be keeping an eye out for!"

"Morgan!" Michael yelled, not caring if he woke anyone else in the house. He charged up to his brother's room and found him in bed, his tablet in his hands. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, pointing to the story he had just read.

"Great stuff, isn't it?" was the answer he was met with, a wicked grin on his face.

"You knew about this?" Michael asked. "That's where they were last night? That's what you would tell me about?"

"Yup," he answered simply. When Michael gave him a beseeching look seemingly begging for more, he went on. "Mom called him yesterday to invite him to dinner and had me come back here to get that knock out little black dress of hers. And man, did it fit her nice. I don't think AJ could form sentences when he saw her. And then they proceeded to go up for dinner." He took a look at his screen. "Guess they made an impression."

"So this was intentional?" Michael didn't seem to understand.

Reading over the article again, Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not sure they were planning to get into it with Auntie Tracy and Uncle Luke, but she seemed pissed that everyone assumes they're going to kill each other."

Michael didn't know what to say. He sat down at the end of his brother's bed, rereading the whole thing again. He and Morgan were so engrossed in the piece, neither of them heard Carly come into the room. "Well, you two are up early," she observed.

"Just checking out the morning edition of the _Press_," Morgan told her, pointing to what Michael was holding.

Carly walked over to her eldest and removed the paper from his grasp. Michael was sure that there would be an explosion in about thirty seconds. "'Power Couple'?" she read aloud.

"Who's a power couple?" the other half of the duo asked when he found everyone in Morgan's room.

"Us, apparently," Carly said, point the headline out to him.

AJ was just about as nonchalant as Carly had been. He looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Guess the show was a hit," he commented.

"Wait, you two set it up?" Michael asked.

"I wouldn't say that, but now remembering it, I do recall seeing Garrett Floyd at the bar last night," AJ said. "I just never realized he got the _Port Charles Press_ back after Manning left town."

"Yeah, I do remember, because he pulled the offices out of the MetroCourt," Carly told him. Carly read the blurb again. "And seriously, do they always have to reiterate all our bad history?"

"Well, in all honesty, Carly, we have very little good history," he said with a nod of the head to Michael. With that, he headed out of the room, Carly and the boys following him as he headed to the kitchen.

"So, now that Joss is back, I'm going to make the appointment with Lucas for the ultrasound," Carly told him as she reached for a coffee cup. She was about to put a coffee pack into the machine when AJ fixed her with a glare. She instead reached for a tea packet and popped it in.

"Joss is back?" Morgan asked as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Yeah, Jax stopped by the restaurant with her last night. He should be dropping her off soon," AJ told him.

"And you decided you wanted to know the sex beforehand?" Michael questioned as he tried to shake off the newspaper report.

"Uh-huh," Carly answered as she reached for the full cup. "And, we also ran into Lulu and Dante last night at dinner and they told us that when they're done with whatever their daughter can no longer use, we could have it."

"But we are going to need to get a nursery ready," AJ said.

"We can get started on that as soon as we know," Carly said.

"So, then, what's stopping you from making the appointment?" Morgan asked. "If Joss is back home, let's get this done!"

Carly smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "Let's get Joss settled in first, then I'll talk to Lucas." As if by magic, the doorbell rang as Joss' voice was heard from the front door.

When they all went to greet her, Jax was halfway in the door. He shrugged his shoulders. "I still have a key," he said as Josslyn launched herself at her big brothers, who greeted her with equal vigor.

Jax took the opportunity to move over to Carly and AJ. "By the way, I wanted to thank you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

AJ couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I'm guessing she asked you…"

"Thankfully, there was an exhibit at the Taronga Zoo that talked about baby animals. But, I will be sure to leave her to you two when the topic comes up again, as I'm sure it will," he joked back. "And know that if that's a girl, I will do to you what you did to me."

AJ shook his hand with ease. "I know payback can be a bitch," he said.

"Trust me, it will be," Jax stated good-naturedly.

"And I do want to thank you, for the save last night," AJ said gratefully. "I had just about had it up to here with her and you shut her down."

"I was only speaking the truth, AJ. You have become an asset to ELQ. And if you ever need my backing, I will be there to help." He turned away and looked at Carly. "All hail the new queen of Port Charles," he said with a chuckle.

"You saw the headline, I gather," she stated.

"Couldn't miss it," he replied. "But then again, it's a goal you've been striving for as long as I've known you."

Carly was mildly insulted by his observation. "I didn't intend to get myself into this situation," she threw back.

He shook his head. "I didn't mean it to be hurtful, just observant. But you and AJ…he is the best fit for you, if you ask me. I hope you find your happiness with him, I truly do." Then he walked over to his daughter. "Okay, sweetheart, I have to go," he told Joss.

"I'll miss you," she said, he voice sad.

"Hey, you'll still see me, on the computer. And I'll still be by to see you. In fact, if not before, I will be here with you to welcome your new brother or sister. How does that sound?" he asked her.

"Be back sooner," she demanded, as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I will try my best, my darling." He stood up and shook both Morgan and Michaels' hands. "Take good care of these girls, alright?"

"We do our best," Morgan said.

Jax nodded. "Till me meet again," he said as he walked out the door.

Not five minutes after he was gone, AJ's phone rang. "Yeah, Bev?" he asked when he saw his secretary's name pop up. "Yeah, that figures. Look, hold them off for a few hours. I'll be in touch with them with an answer." He hung up the phone. "_The Press_ is asking for a statement in regards to their article this morning. They'd like confirmation about the pregnancy, our status, all of it."

"Nice of them to put it out there without all that," Carly muttered.

"So, what are you going to say?" Morgan asked.

AJ looked to Carly. He was going to let her take the lead on this, as she was the more combative one about anything regarding them. "What do you think needs to be said, if anything?"

She looked back at the paper. "Personally, I don't think it's any of their business," she said. "Let them speculate all they want."

"If we don't control the story, though, they'll just start going to others whole may know…Bobbie, Monica, Skye or worse, Luke and Tracy. And Luke would definitely sell out the story," Michael observed.

"And he needs the money," AJ said, "especially with the fact that Carly's looking to collect on his hotel tab. He's got a point, we should at least issue a statement, in my opinion."

Carly nodded, seeing both points. "Okay, but just the basics. We are expecting a baby together, but we ask for privacy at this time. Something like that."

AJ nodded. "Come on, Michael. Let's get to the office and deal with this." They left the room to get ready and head out. Morgan was left with Carly.

"Why don't you stay home with Joss today? Take it easy and you won't have to deal with the press I am sure will be parked in the lobby today," he suggested.

Carly smiled at him. "Sounds like an idea. And I'll call Lucas to make that appointment."

"Okay then, I'm going to get dressed and head over to the MetroCourt. If there is anyone there, I'll have them referred to ELQ. Let AJ and Mikey deal with them." He was about to head out as well when he said, "Look, you go upstairs, and Joss and I will bring you breakfast in bed. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like the sweet son I remember," Carly said as she did as told.

Morgan turned to Joss. "So, Squirt, I need your help with getting Mom breakfast. Come with me."

Josslyn dutifully followed her brother into the kitchen as Morgan made scrambled eggs and toast with a side of fruit salad and she poured a glass of juice. He smiled at her. "So, did you see Mom and AJ when you got to the hotel last night?"

Joss nodded her head. "Uncle AJ said they were on a date," she told him. "Does that mean they're going to get married now?"

Morgan had been drinking his coffee as he was cooking and had to stop himself from spitting it out of his mouth. After a few minutes of coughing, he asked, "Would you want Mom and AJ to get married?" She nodded solemnly. "Why?"

"I want to be in the wedding! I want to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers down the aisle!" she said to him as if he was the child. "Don't you want them to get married?"

Morgan thought about that. He'd been through enough weddings, marriages and relationships of his parents' that he was growing tired of them. But there was something about AJ with his mother that just seemed to fit. He knew Michael was super cautious being around them, while Joss was angling for something more.

Morgan knew he'd have to decide at some point which way to go…with Michael or Joss. Then he remembered seeing his mother last night, looking like she was going all in on her date with AJ. He knew it was a game to her, but one AJ seemed willing and eager to play. That was it, that was the connection he saw between them. They were so alike when they decided to work together.

It was then he noticed his sister was still waiting for his answer. "Yeah, Joss, I think I do want them to get married. But they need to see it and so does Michael."

"Well, we can help them see, right?" she asked, looking for all the world like Carly when she was forming a plan.

Morgan returned the smile. "Oh, yes, we can."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

After making sure all was right with his mother and sister, Morgan headed to the MetroCourt. He found Olivia at the front desk with Sonny. His father was the last person Morgan wanted to deal with. Hoping he wasn't seen, he ducked out of the hotel and headed over to the ELQ offices.

When AJ and Michael had taken over the running of the company, AJ had given his son his own set of offices a few doors down the hall from the executive suite. Morgan still wasn't sure what exactly Mikey did at ELQ, but that wasn't his concern at the moment. There were other matters he was thinking about.

His brother's assistant was a perky blonde with sparkling green eyes. He'd met her a time or two since he'd come home, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name at this time. Sybil? Cecily? It didn't totally matter. He put on his most charming smile as he walked up to his desk. "My brother in?"

"Hold on a second, Mr. Corinthos," she said as she buzzed into Michael's office. "Your brother's here to see you," she said.

"Thanks Seneca, have him come in," he heard his brother say over the intercom.

Morgan's smile widened as he tilted his head appreciatively to the assistant. When he got into his brother's office, he found Michael look concern at something on his computer screen. "What's up, Mikey?"

""We were too late," Michael told him. "The press already got a quote from Luke. 'When we asked Mrs. Jacks' uncle, former club owner Luke Spencer, he told this reporter, 'Yes indeed my lovely niece is indeed expecting another child. I know my sister is thrilled and I am happy for the parents.'"

"It could have been worse," Morgan observed as he sat across from his brother. "Guess Luke is trying to stay on Mom's good side."

"How were things at the hotel?" Michael asked him, closing the window on his screen.

He scratched his chin as he answered, "I didn't stay around long. Dad was talking to Olivia and I really didn't want to hear anything from him. I'm sure he saw the article too and was probably looking for Mom for answers."

"Yeah, I understand the feeling," Michael said. The he looked at his brother. "Why did you come here?"

Morgan took a deep breath. He knew Michael was very touchy about this subject in general, but he wanted to gauge his brother's feelings nonetheless. "What do you think about your parents being together?"

Michael was surprised by the way Morgan has posed the question. His parents. Not AJ and Mom.

It was still weird to think of AJ Quartermaine and Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Jacks to be in this situation in the first place. He had grown up, at times, in literal fear of AJ, especially after he kidnapped Morgan, Kristina and himself. When he had seen his biological father on Halloween last year, it had nearly shocked the life out of him. He had believed that the man was dead. Hell, he had thought at one time he had killed him.

Yet, the AJ who had returned to Port Charles last October was nothing like the man he remembered. He wanted to repair the damage he had inflicted on his son and he didn't want to go after those he felt had wronged him. Well, not much, anyway. It had been confusing and it had only gotten worse when he heard AJ confess to sleeping with Carly. That he had never seen coming.

But as strange as this existence had become, living in a house with the two people who were most responsible for him being here in the first place, it felt…right. AJ was caring with Carly's other children. He was getting along well with her as the weeks had gone on. They felt no different than any other normal family.

He'd been musing on Morgan question for so long, it took him a while to notice that his brother was waving at him, trying to get his attention. "Hello, Michael. Earth to Michael," he called out.

"Sorry, it's just…your question got me thinking," he replied. "You know, that's something I never thought I'd even have to think about. Why did you ask?"

"Well, I guess last night, when Jax and Joss showed up, someone mentioned something about it being a date for them and Joss somehow made the leap from 'date' to 'wedding'," Morgan said. At that, Michael's eyes widened. "Yep, but she's seven. It is all that simplistic to her."

"Man, this is bringing back memories," Michael said. "I remember doing anything to get Mom and Dad back together. I think I even tried to pay Sam to stay away from Dad."

Morgan shrugged. "I asked her this morning before I left if she would want Mom and AJ to get married and she said she did. I mean, she wants it because of dresses and flowers, but I thought about it and…here the thing, I think I want them to also."

In the calmest voice possible, Michael said, "Morgan, that's crazy."

"Is it?" he asked.

"Look, when AJ…when my parents were married, nothing good came of it. They both had agendas, they were both working angles," Michael told him.

"You think they're both doing that now?"

"I…I don't know! Maybe," he said, his voice unsure.

"Okay then, if they are trying to get one over on the other, what are their goals?" Michael threw him a critical look. "I'm serious. Let's see if we can get into diabolical minds of AJ Quartermaine and Carly Benson Corinthos Jacks."

Michael thought about it for a minute. Truthfully, he couldn't think of any. Carly was now a successful businesswoman, a woman of independent means. AJ was at last at the head of ELQ, a role he had been groomed for yet denied most of his life. Neither one of them had real need of money, position or power. They had them in their own ways. They also had a place in their families. AJ had been welcomed back by his mother and Carly had at last forged a strong relationship with her own. They had both accepted the place they had in the life of their grown-up son and Carly had made space for AJ in Morgan and Josslyn's lives.

After a good long while, neither of the boys could come up with any scheme, any con, that could be played out to jockey for a prime position. Michael admitted defeat as he asked, "I'm sure you have a plan." Morgan merely smiled. "Fine, but under one condition. We talk to Monica. I want you to have the fuller picture of just what Mom did to AJ, and AJ to her, before, during and after the last time they were married."

* * *

The front doorbell sounded and Carly got up from the coffee table she had been coloring with Joss at to answer it. It had been a quiet day and she was enjoying the time with her daughter. She wasn't expecting anyone and was shocked to find Skye and Lila Rae at the front door. "Oh, hi, I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?" she asked rather brusquely.

"Well, I took Lila Rae out for breakfast this morning at the MetroCourt and I saw Jax checking out. He said to me that he had brought Josslyn back from Australia and he was headed off on a business trip," the redhead explained. "So, I thought in the interest of peaceful co-existence, I'd bring my daughter over to have a playdate with your daughter, as they'll be classmates in a few weeks."

Carly silently accepted the reasoning as stepped aside and allowed the mother and daughter into her house. "Joss," she said as she entered the living room, "I want you to meet someone. She's going to be new in school this year and I was thinking, maybe you could show her around and help her." Carly pointed to the brown-haired girl. "Her name is Lila Rae. Lila Rae, this is my daughter, Josslyn."

Joss looked her over, trying to size her up. At last, the little blonde announced, "I'm going to be a big sister soon! What do you think of that?"

"Well, my mommy told me I'm going to have a little cousin soon too," she said, replying to the declaration.

Skye bent down to her daughter. "Actually, Lila Rae, your little cousin is going to be her younger sibling."

"How?" Joss asked. "Uncle AJ doesn't have any brothers or sisters."

"Actually, Joss, he does. Skye is his sister," Carly explained. "You know how Uncle Lucas is Mommy's brother? He needed a home and Grandma opened hers to him? Well, AJ's dad did the same thing with Skye."

Joss seemed to to understand. "Daddy bought me a new doll when we were down in Australia. Do you want to see it?"

Lila Rae nodded and Joss led her upstairs. Skye looked a tad concerned. "You don't think we should keep them down here, do you?"

Carly shook her head. "No. I mean, how much trouble can our daughters get into together?" Then she looked concerned as well.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Skye said at last. She sat down on the couch. "I saw the paper this morning. So, you and AJ have taken it to the next level?"

"What? No, that was…that was for show," Carly said, sitting down at the other end. "Everyone in town thinks the worst of the two of us and we wanted to show that we can get along together."

"Well, Monica threw the paper against the wall when she read about it. I don't think she's happy to see the two of you getting along," Skye said. "And just to let you know, the phone's been ringing off the hook for most of the morning, asking the family for a quote. I've managed to intercept most of them and the answer has been 'no comment' across the board."

"Well, thank you for that. It's to be expected, I guess," Carly said. "We were debating if we should even answer it this morning."

"We?" Skye asked.

"AJ and I, along with the boys. We decided in the end to just put out a bare-bones statement confirming the pregnancy at least."

"Well, having seen how _The Press_'s gossip columnist works, I don't think it will be enough to stave off the sharks," Skye said. "I don't remember Diane Miller being this bad, this sensationalistic."

"I don't know who the columnist is anymore, but it sure isn't Diane. Todd fired her when he took over and installed Heather Webber there," Carly said.

"Heather? Never mind," Skye began to question, then thought better of it. "You know, with the reputation the two of you have together, it may be a good idea to look into getting yourselves a spokesperson. You two have always been a point of interest in this town separately and after last night, I think your profile has been raised even more together."

"What, you know something about bad press?" Carly asked snidely.

"Well, having been at the epicenter of two town's tony sets, I know that there is such a thing as bad press. I like to think I've learned a thing or two about how to manage it by now," Skye said. "Don't you have someone to work PR or something?"

"Doesn't ELQ?" Carly retorted.

"The Quartermaines don't do public relations, they do gatekeeping," Skye said.

"And you say you know how to do this?" Carly asked seriously.

"Why, are you asking?"

"It's just that, no, I don't have anyone for PR even for the hotel. And if the press is going to get any worse…I don't need the added stress," Carly said.

"I thought we agreed to peaceful co-existence?" Skye asked slyly.

Carly returned the smile. "Well, peace comes at a price, right? What do you say?"

Skye thought about it. "How long do you think it will take for the two of us to want to kill each other? But, while I have been enjoying living the life of ease with Lorenzo's ill-gotten gains, with Skye in school soon, I'm going to be getting board, sitting around the Quartermaine mansion, breaking up the fights between Monica and Tracy. I could use something to do. If for no other reason than to protect my brother from the press…and you."

Carly held out her hand. "Public relations for the MetroCourt and the Benson/Quartermaine…whatever we want to call it. Deal?"

Skye took it and they shook. "Deal."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

"Let me get this straight," AJ began when he got home later in the day. "Skye brought Lila Rae over for a playdate and she and Joss got on like gangbusters."

Carly rolled her at the tone AJ was taking, but nodded. "Yes, because school is starting soon and your niece is new here, so Skye thought that it would be good to try to get to know someone who will be in her class, which Josslyn will be."

"Okay, yes, that does make sense," AJ agreed. "But then, you hire Skye to do public relations for you. And not just for the hotel, but for us?"

"According to your sister, the press has been bugging the Quartermaines all day for a quote about the column from this morning. She took all the calls, and handled them pretty well, from what I hear. She also called back just before you got in and said she's got some ideas to combat out public image. You know, the one of the perception of us at each other's throats?"

AJ still looked like he didn't get it. "And you hired _Skye_?"

"Who do you think would be good for the job? Sonny?" Carly rebutted.

A thoughtful look crossed AJ's face. "Gives new meaning to the phrase 'taking care of the press'." At that, a towel hit him in the head. "Okay, sorry, but you set me up perfectly for the punchline."

Carly smiled at him and even laughed. "I guess I did. But he doesn't have an understanding of the whole 'the pen is mightier than the sword.' Anyway, I think one of the things Skye was going to start with was talking to all the family so everyone is on the same page. I don't want to have Tracy or Luke shooting their mouths off."

"Too late for Luke," Michael said as he and Morgan entered the kitchen.

Carly's shoulders slumped. "What did he say?"

"The good news is, it isn't actually that bad. Just that he heard from Bobbie and was very happy for his niece," Morgan explained.

"He must really want me to overlook that bill," Carly muttered. "Have you heard if anyone else has said anything?"

Michael shook his head. "I check _The Port Charles Press_'s website before I left the office and didn't see anything else."

Morgan pulled out his tab to check again. "Still nothing so maybe for now, the story's calmed down."

Carly nodded. "Then on to other things. I spoke to Lucas this afternoon and made the appointment tomorrow for the sonogram."

"So we'll know what the baby is tomorrow? Awesome!" Morgan said.

"Looks that way. And then may after we can go to Wyndham's and start shopping for the nursery?" Carly suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," AJ said. The boys headed up to get out of their suits from the day. Once they were gone, AJ turned to Carly. "My mother called me at the office today."

Carly's back stiffened a bit. "And what did Monica have to say because according the Skye, she wasn't happy about the article this morning."

"She voiced her displeasure to me," AJ admitted, "but I told her to lay off. And then I suggested we go over there for a Labor Day cookout."

"Us?"

"Yes, Carly. You, me, Michael, Morgan, Joss. We can even invite Lucas and Bobbie. We are all going to have family ties. Hell, we all do now," AJ told her.

She let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. And by then, we can have her go goo-goo over her soon-to-be grandson or daughter," Carly said.

AJ fixed her with a look. "What do you think it is?" he asked, curious.

Carly thought about it for a while. She really didn't have an answer as to the gender. Instead, she said, "A troublemaker."

AJ laughed at that. "That goes without saying. I mean, a Quartermaine and a Spencer? How could it not be?"

"Hey, Michael isn't anything like that," she said tersely.

"No, he isn't. And he can't lie to save his life. Very unlike either us, or our families." Then he fixed her with a quizzed look. "Are you sure he's my son and not Jason?" That was met with a not-so-gentle punch in the shoulder. "Okay, sorry! I just…" He dissolved into laughter.

Carly followed right along with him. "You know there are times I do see Jason in him, even more than me," she said between laughs. "He's too honest but also, he gives me the same looks Jason used to when I was trying to pull something."

"Yeah, he does that well," he agreed. Then he turned to Carly. "I guess that means you did choose well with whom to entrust Michael's care with, if you couldn't allow me." That said, AJ left the room.

Carly looked surprised by what AJ had said. He and Jason had fought long and hard over Michael, but it now seemed that AJ was happy his brother had had such a strong presence in the young life of his son. It was something Carly had never expected to hear.

* * *

The topic of conversation at dinner had surprised Michael, but delighted both Morgan and Josslyn. It was about him and his first few months.

It wasn't anything his mother had mentioned to him in the past. How, living with Jason in the penthouse, complications had arisen and Jason had gotten her to the hospital. After his birth, Carly, in the midst of post-partum depression, had left him in the care of Jason and eventually, Robin Scorpio (a fact that Carly got out with gritted teeth). And then, upon her return home, in the middle of a snowstorm on the day of his christening, Carly had at last confessed to the fact that Bobbie was her mother, while holding her son for the first time.

"How'd Grandma react to that?" Morgan asked.

"She…didn't take it well," AJ told him. When Morgan gave him a curious look, he said, "The Quartermaines kind of pushed their way in. Emily was his godmother and she asked Jason to let them stay and he relented. We all wound up at the Port Charles Hotel and that was where Carly found us."

"See, Luke had figured out I was the baby his sister had given up for adoption around the same time it came out that Tony and I…" she glanced at her daughter, who was busy feeding the doll she had brought back with her from Australia, "were a couple." Morgan nodded, a smirk on his face. "He and I agreed the truth could never come out after that. Bobbie thought I had died. That was what Luke had told her after he learned the truth."

"But of course, it was eventually revealed," Michael said, putting the pieces together.

"It wouldn't have if I hadn't said it myself," Carly told them. "And then, Tony kidnapped Michael, and then Robin and when he was found not guilty by reason of insanity-"

"Because, let's face it, that was what your mother had done to him," AJ snarked, a joking tone in his voice and a gleam in his eye.

Carly glared at him as she continued. "I shot him in open court."

"And when exactly did you find out he," Morgan pointed to Michael, "was yours?"

"That was a little bit later, and a story for another time. Right now, I have to check over some emails," AJ said as he got up from the table.

The conversation done, Michael and Morgan told their mother to put her feet up in the living room and they would clean the kitchen. Carly both gave them thankful kisses on the cheek and headed out. Only Joss stayed behind as her brothers worked.

After a few minutes, she hopped off her chair and went to the doorway of the kitchen, looking around as if the coast was clear. Then she went back to where the boys were. Sidling up beside Morgan, she tugged in his pant leg until he bent down to her level. Then, in a whisper that was nowhere near a whisper, she asked, "Did you talk to Mikey about the plan?"

Michael looked at the two of them curiously as Morgan glanced up at him. Then, in the same volume as her, he said, "Let's finish here and then we'll talk about it in my room, alright?"

Joss looked from Michael to Morgan and nodded. They finished their chores quickly and headed upstairs where Morgan ushered them into his room. When he closed the door, he saw Michael sit on his bed and Joss stand in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, looking like a miniature Carly about to unleash on something. "Morgan and I decided that we want Mommy and AJ to get married," she declared.

Michael couldn't help but chuckle at the way his sister announced this. "Morgan told me about it today," he informed the little girl.

"Then we have to come up with a plan to make sure that happened."

He let out a sigh. "It's not as easy as that, Joss," Michael explained.

"See, Joss, Mom and AJ, there was a time that they weren't really friends. They were both mean and nasty to each other for a long time and they did things that hurt the two of them," Morgan tried to explain gently.

"But they're having a baby. How can they be mean and still be having a baby?" Neither of the brothers could think of a way to answer that. "I mean, they must like each other now. I heard Mommy laughing at something AJ said before. And they went on a date. If they didn't like each other, they wouldn't have done that, right?"

"Relationships, Joss, they can be very complicated," Michael said. "People can always love each other, but sometimes, they may not like each other."

"You think AJ loves Mommy?" Joss asked, eyes bright and a hopeful note in her voice.

"Um, that's not, uh," Michael stammered. He regretted opening that can of worms and threw a pleading look to Morgan.

Morgan didn't even know how to respond to the question. "Well, Joss…"

"What's going on in here?" Carly voice called out as she opened the door. Looking at her three children, she knew something was up, but she wasn't exactly sure what.

"Nothing, Mommy!" Joss answered too quickly.

Now Carly knew something was up. "What are you three up to?"

Michael looked to Morgan. "We were…talking about the appointment tomorrow and were batting around some ideas about…"

"…about what we are going to need," Morgan recovered quickly.

Carly wasn't buying it for a second, but decided to not push it. She looked down at Joss. "I think someone needs to get ready for bed, right missy?"

"Can I have two stories tonight?" the youngest negotiated.

Carly smirked at her. "Yes, I think you can," she answered.

"Can AJ read me one?"

Yup, something was up. "You want AJ to read you one of the stories?"

"You and AJ," she corrected.

"Fine," her mother relented, "but get into your pj's and then go ask him." A smile on her face, Joss scampered off as told. Carly turned back to her sons. "Okay, what is going on?" In unison, Michael and Morgan held their hands up as if to show they were doing nothing wrong. "Fine, have it that way, but know this, I will find out," she said at last. Then she turned her back and headed to Joss' room.

Morgan went to close the door again. "That was close," he said.

"You know she's going to try to find out what is going on," Michael told her. "And you still want to try this?"

"I say we give it a try at least," he answered. "Come on, of all the crazy things Mom and AJ have pulled, is this any crazier?" Michael didn't answer him. "Look, I think you are right to want to hold off until you talk to your grandmother, but right now, Joss has that look in her eyes…"

"Like Mom? Yeah, I saw it." He got off the bed. "Maybe after the appointment, we can finagle a visit at the Q's to let them know what we know. Then I can talk to Monica. How does that sound." Morgan nodded. "Okay, I've got some work that I need to do. Good night." At that he left.

He had to walk past Joss' room to get to his own. But he paused a minute when he heard AJ's voice coming from inside. "Once upon a time…" he began. Michael could see through the door that AJ was sitting on one side of Joss' bed and Carly the other. He had her fairytale book out and was reading her one of the stories. "there was a young girl whose father married a woman with two daughters of her own."

_Cinderella_, Michael thought. It sounded fitting, know that the young girl had grown up poor and abused, not entirely unlike his mother. And she eventually won the heart of a prince with the help of a fairy godmother. Michael knew his sister and saw the way she was playing this.

But, Michael thought, maybe it might just work.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

When they arrived at the hospital the next morning, Josslyn was sitting on AJ's shoulders, preening like a queen. Lucas looked up to see the bemusement on Carly, Michael and Morgan's faces at the sight. "What has you so excited? Can't wait to see you younger sibling?"

"Oh, no," his sister corrected him. "She got the story of Cinderella read to her at bedtime last night."

"Cinderella, huh? Is that your favorite princess?" When Joss nodded vigorously, he asked, "Why?"

"Because she's like Mommy. She was poor and then married a prince," Joss answered, throwing a not-so-subtle look towards AJ.

"Yeah," the father-to-be said. "She thinks because my mom has a big house, I must be a prince." He shrugged his shoulders at that.

"So, Uncle Lucas, are you ready for this?" Morgan asked.

Lucas looked Carly. "The question is, are you?"

Carly took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready."

Lucas led her into an exam room and after setting her up, the rest of the family went in. AJ lifted Joss onto the table for a better view and the boys stood on the other side. As Lucas waved the wand over Carly's stomach, a picture of the baby became onto the screen. "Okay, there's the head and I can see a hand." Then the baby seemed to take a leap and repositioned itself to give the observers a better view. After a minute, Lucas smiled. "I think she wants to give you definitive proof."

AJ did a double take. "Wait? She?"

"Yes, that is your daughter," Lucas assured him. "Now, just remember, Luca is a very pretty name for a girl."

Neither of the parents responded to the teasing. They just stared at the screen. Michael and Morgan had wide grins on their faces too. The only one who looked unhappy was Josslyn, something Morgan noticed. "Hey, Squirt, aren't you happy it's a girl? Now, it's even stevens."

Joss shook her head glumly. "I wanted a brother. I wanted to be able to boss him around," she told him. Then she looked from Carly to AJ. "The next one will be a boy."

"Whoa, hold on, Joss," Carly said. "Let's worry about this one first! Besides, you can boss a sister around just as well as a brother."

Lucas chuckled in the background. "So, seriously, have you thought of names?"

"Ah, no we haven't," AJ admitted. "We've thought of names we won't be using, but not possible ones.

Lucas reached for a cabinet and pulled out a gift bag. "Well, as I have been a lax uncle to your first three children, I thought I should get you something for the fourth one, Carly." He handed the bag to her.

"A baby name book. Oh, Lucas, thank you!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I also talked to Mom and Dr. Quartermaine and hightlighted as many female family names as I could come up with between the Quartermaines and the Spencer." Then he blushed. "I may have peaked at the last scans you had done," he said.

"Thank you again," AJ said.

Carly didn't say anything to Lucas, as she hadn't taken her eyes off the screen. "That's our daughter," she said with awe.

AJ looked at it again. "You were right…a troublemaker," he remarked and Carly let out a laugh.

"Oh, god, the next eighteen years!" she gasped, the laugh continuing. She got up and got dress, while Michael and Morgan looked at the printout Lucas has made for them. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw his grandmother at the nurses' station. Morgan followed his line of sight and, taking it out his his brother's hand, walked over to Monica.

"Would you like to see your granddaughter?" Morgan asked.

Monica looked up at him, her face questioning. "Granddaughter?"

Michael approached and nodded. "We just got finished with the exam. Mom and AJ decided that they wanted to know and we have it, if you want to see it."

Morgan handed the picture to Monica and her mouth formed an 'O'. "Look at her," she said when she noticed AJ, Carly and Joss coming over. "Just precious. You know, I think she has my nose."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Mom, it's a little too early to determine that."

She handed the picture back to Michael and looked to Carly. "Is everything going well with the pregnancy?" she asked politely.

Carly's reply was pleasant. "Yes, it's been better the last couple of weeks."

"I'm not sure if my son told you, but I was planning a cookout for the Labor Day weekend and I was wondering if you and your children would like to join us."

Carly nodded. "AJ mentioned something about that last night and we'd love to."

"Alright, then I'll let you know the details closer to the time." Monica's beeper went off. "Oh, I have to take that," she said as she left.

AJ looked to Carly and then to the boys. "It's almost lunchtime and I was thinking we could get something to eat before we do any shopping."

"Oh, please, I am starving!" Carly said. "Right now, I'm craving a burger with all the fixings."

"I think we can ignore the diet for a day," AJ said.

Before the even got to the elevator, though, Joss tugged on AJ's pant. "Can I ride on your shoulders again?"

AJ chuckled. "Why not?" he said as he hoisted her up.

A few minutes later, all five arrived at Kelly's and found Bobbie working behind the counter. Carly gave her mother a strange look. "What got you behind here?"

"Shawn's upstairs with a raging fever and there was no one to keep an eye on the place. I am still an owner here, so I pitched in," Bobbie informed her. "How was your checkup?"

Carly found that Joss had come with her to the counter and nudged her daughter. "You want to tell Grandma?" The little girl's smile was replaced with a frown. "Come on, it's not that bad."

Joss turned to her grandmother. "It's a girl," she said in the most depressing tone she could muster.

"What, you didn't want a little sister? I would think with two older brothers, you'd jump at the chance to have another girl around."

"I wanted a baby brother to boss around," came the reply. Then she looked at her mother again. "Next time, I want brother." That said, she hopped off the stool and over to the table with Michael and Morgan.

"She's already…?"

Carly nodded as AJ joined them. "Don't get me started," Carly said. "I don't know where she got it in her head that there's going to be any other baby after this one."

"What, you don't want to try for a Quartermaine trifecta?" AJ teased her.

Bobbie visibly stiffened at the joke, but noticed a twinkle in her daughter's eyes. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"I think it's burgers with the works all around," AJ asked, looking at Carly. She nodded. "Five of them, then."

AJ had retreated to the table to leave Bobbie and Carly to themselves. "Okay, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"Well, the Carly I know would have offered a withering glare for a joke, from AJ Quartermaine, like that. And yet, nothing. Is there some truth to that column's story?" Bobbie asked.

Carly pretended to be distracted by something on the counter, trying to avoid the question. Her mother stood there, patiently waiting for an answer. When it finally came, she said, "Okay, maybe there is. At the very least, we are working on our public image."

As if on cue, Skye walked into the diner. "Oh, am I glad to see you," she said breathlessly to AJ, who was at the table. Carly overheard her and joined everyone there. "Look, the press isn't letting up. It seems you were all spotted leaving General Hospital, looking like the happy family."

"They had someone lying in wait at the hospital?!" Michael asked.

"It appears so. Now, I don't think they'd sink so low as to violate doctor/patient confidentiality, but is there anything you would consider feeding the sharks with?" Skye replied.

AJ looked to Carly as she was thinking. "Do you want to at least tell them it's a girl?"

Skye's face softened at the news. "Oh, you're having a little girl? You know, my name is actually Antoinette, like the queen…if you were thinking of names."

Morgan, who had been paging through the book Lucas had given them, looked up at her. "Yup, it's one of the ones Lucas marked."

Carly threw one glare towards her son, then another to Skye. "We're not that close," she said.

Skye waved her off. "Do I have you're okay to release that to the press, yes or no?"

With a dramatic sigh, Carly said, "Yes, fine, let them know."

As Skye turned to leave, Joss told her, "Also tell them the next one is going to be a boy!"

Skye looked over at the parents, who shook their heads in unison. Skye nodded, hoping that Joss thought she was going to do it, but indicating to Carly and AJ that she wouldn't be.

Carly turned to her daughter. "Sweetie, you have to realize, Mommy's not that young anymore. Sometimes, babies are unexpected surprises to their parents."

"Was I an unexpected surprise to you and Daddy?"

"No, we knew we wanted a little girl and we wished upon a star and poof! There you were!" Carly said.

"What about Michael and Morgan?" came Joss' next question.

"Well, Morgan was like you. Uncle Sonny and I wished and we had him," Carly answered. "Michael, now he was more of a surprise." She looked up to her eldest than to AJ. "But a welcome one."

Joss looked to Michael and saw him smiling at Carly and AJ. She looked and AJ was smiling at Michael and Carly. Then she noticed that Carly was also smiling at AJ.

Joss knew she was right. She had asked Michael and Morgan the night before if AJ loved their mother. They hadn't been able to answer, but she knew what it would have been.

AJ loved Mommy and Mommy loved AJ.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

They had been out all day and into the evening that, by the time they returned home, Joss was dead to the world in AJ's arms. After getting through the front door, Carly led him upstairs and they got Joss into her pajamas and into bed.

As she closed the door, Carly smiled at her daughter. "She had fun shopping, didn't she?"

"Well, don't all women enjoy spending money?" AJ asked, a smirk on his face. "Although, we didn't actually buy anything, did we?"

They had looked at a lot of furniture sets, room plans, colors and the like, yet Carly had been indecisive about everything. Her sons groaned when she kept rejecting anything that was shown to her. But AJ was patient and they managed to pick up a few small items, mostly toy.

"I still can't get over her single-mindedness about a brother," AJ said when they got back downstairs.

"She seems determined to have that," Morgan said with a smirk that almost matched AJ's.

Off to the side, Michael chuckled. His parents and brother looked at him, not understanding. "It just reminds of a story I was told…by Starr," he said. "She wanted her parents to get back together when she was younger and when they did get engaged, she immediately demanded a little brother. What makes the story funny is, she realized later, her mother had just gotten pregnant with her brother the night before, but sadly, there was a lot of…miscommunication between her parents and it's something that the family hasn't really recovered from yet."

"She comes from a screwed up family too?" Morgan asked.

Michael shook her head. "Trust me, we look normal compared to the Lords and the Mannings." Then, he turned to Carly. "Since we know it's a girl, have you given any serious thought to a name?"

Morgan picked up the name book and paged through it, as he said, "Okay, so your grandmother's name is Lila and you had a sister named Emily, both of whom are dead." He pointed to Carly. "Your sister was BJ?"

Carly nodded. "Barbara Jean. I think the story goes that Bobbie delivered her and Tony and his wife named her in Mom's honor." She sighed. "I've never really thought of her as my sister. She was Tony's and Mom adopted her after they were married. Tony adopted Lucas at the same time. But she died before I came to town."

Morgan noticed an unfamiliar name that Lucas had marked off. "Who was Lena?"

Carly closed her eyes, trying to remember. She had never really gone into an in depth family history with her mother. It was still too painful for Bobbie to recount and she had never thought to go to Luke, as their usual attitude towards each other was bare tolerance. But she did recollect something. "That was your great-grandmother. She died when Bobbie was very young."

Leafing through the book some more, he asked, "And Ruby?"

At that name, AJ smiled. "She was Luke and Bobbie's aunt. She ran and owned Kelly's. Ruby was your salt of the earth. She took no nonsense from anyone."

"She was a former madam, but more like the hooker with a heart of gold," Carly added. "And she wasn't particularly fond of me, after everything that happened with Tony, but then again, it was kind of mutual."

"You didn't get along with her?" Michael asked.

Carly took a deep breath. "She was the one that encouraged Bobbie to give me up for adoption," Carly admitted. "When I found that out…let's just say, I have a different view of the benevolent, loving aunt."

"Okay, scratch that name," Morgan said.

"And Lila too," AJ said. Michael gave him a wide-eyed look. "As much as well both loved and respected Grandmother, there's already a Lila in the family. In fact," he signal Morgan to hand the book over to him, which he did, "I think we should avoid any family name."

Carly agreed. "I think that's a good idea," she said.

"Fair enough," Morgan said. "I'm beat. I'm going to head to bed."

"Yeah, I think I am too. Isn't there a conference call with London tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I need to look over some paper tonight for it," AJ said as he wished the boys goodnight.

Carly got up and headed into the kitchen. "Today was a long day," she said. "And I promise, I will make some decisions soon. I think, with the exam, it just was…overwhelming." She reached for something in a cabinet when she noticed her prenatal vitamins. "Oh, shoot, I was supposed to pick up more of these when we were at GH today!" She put the bottle on the counter. "Remind me of that tomorrow and I'll stop on the way in to the MetroCourt."

"No problem," he said. "And I think it's smart, no family names. But it leads me to one question."

"What's that?"

"Will the baby have my last name?" AJ asked.

"Whose last name were you thinking, Sonny's?" Carly retorted. Then she looked at him. "I thought the entire point of you demanding the truth from me and moving us was for that."

"Carly, I'm here to help you out, if you believe it. Yes, I want to be part of this child's life the way I never got to be with Michael. But I'm not going to assume anything. Hell, if you tell me to move out today, and not in the hysterical, hormonal way you did it before, I would," AJ told her.

"I'm not going to make you move out," Carly relented. "Besides, if I did, I don't know if Joss would speak to me. She seems to really like you, for some reason." She nodded her head. "Yes, of course, the baby will be a Quartermaine."

"Thank you," he replied. "And I have an idea for at least a middle name. Leigh."

"My middle name?"

"Well, I figure, her own first name, no connections to either of our families, your middle name, my last name. Evens the balance," AJ explained. "And Quartermaine is a bit of a mouthful, so a nice, short, one syllable middle name gives use a wide swath of choices for a first name."

"Yeah, that's…that's a good idea," Carly admitted. "Sure, we'll do that." Carly was so touched by his suggestion, she gave him a peck on the cheek. A moment passed between them and they leaned in closer to each other, their lips just touching until…

"Mommy, can I have a glass of milk?" Joss asked. The little girl looked sleepy as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Carly and AJ leaped back from each other at the sound. "Joss! Sure!" she nearly shouted in surprise.

"Um, I have some things I need to take care of," AJ said.

"Uncle AJ." Joss looked up at him. "When I finish my milk, can you read me _Cinderella_ again?"

AJ looked to Carly. "Sure. When you finish, come by the study and I'll bring you back to bed with the story." Then, he escaped to the study that Carly had set up with him. He sat in the chair and hung his head in his hands.

That had been close, saved only by the arrival of Joss. What the hell had he been thinking, anyway? It was just a nice little gesture. And the kiss had been chaste. But a spark had erupted from it, that he could not deny. They both seemed pulled towards one another, like magnets.

Opposites did attract, he supposed.

When he looked up again, Joss was standing there, waiting patiently. "I'm ready for my story," she announced.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Carly was waiting there at the bed. Once she was settled in, and he was about to begin reading, Joss stopped him. "I want Mommy to read Cinderella's part and you read the prince's part."

AJ glanced at Carly, who shrugged her shoulders. "Who's going to read the rest?" he asked.

Joss seemed to think about it for a minute. "You can use a different voice when you read the other parts," she decided at last.

AJ did as ordered. He used his natural voice for when the Prince spoke, but a series of other voices for the other male characters. Carly did the same, doing an old, creaky voice for the stepmother, a high squeaky voice for one stepsister and a haughty voice for the other. Joss laughed at the play that was being put on for her.

The story was nearing the end. "But the shoe did not fit the other daughter's foot either. The prince asked if there were any other girls in the house. 'No, only the maid and it will never fit her foot.' The prince insisted the she be allowed to try the shoe on as well. To the delight of the prince and the horror of the mother and daughters, the shoe did fit. The prince looked at the maid and recognized the princess he had danced with at the ball," Carly read aloud.

"He helped her from the chair and declared, 'It is you. You were the one I danced with!' He took her by the hand and walked her out of the house and to his carriage. He helped her in and as they set off for this castle, they kissed, true loves found," AJ finished, closing the book.

Joss looked at him and then her mother, expectantly. "Well," she said, as if she were expecting something.

"Well, what, Joss?" Carly asked.

"Cinderella and the prince kissed, so you two have to as well!" AJ and Carly exchanged leery glances, but they leaned into each other for a gentle kiss on the lips. When they turned back to Joss, she wore a huge grin. "Good night!" she said, dismissing them.

Carly bent over her daughter again, kissing her on the forehead. AJ did the same and followed her out of the room. "So, um…" he said at a loss for words.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry, but lately, she seems to have…"

"Yeah, I noticed," AJ answered. "You don't think…?"

"That she saw us?" Carly questioned. "She may have." She stared at AJ again. "I'm, you know, really tired. And I am going to have work to catch up on at the hotel tomorrow, so I'm going to turn in."

"Yeah, I think I am too," AJ agreed. "Well, then, good night."

"Good night," she replied hastily, almost running from him.

She got to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. It was getting to be too much. From the peck to the gentle kiss, she could feel the heat building up in her. She ran to her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. It did little to help. She looked into the mirror, realizing what was happening. All she could say was, "Crap."


End file.
